


Escape

by janeyseymour



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, TW: Domestic Abuse, TW: Violence, TW: cursing, aramour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 45,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeyseymour/pseuds/janeyseymour
Summary: Jane Seymour has stayed with Henry for long enough. Cue Catherine of Aragon and the rest of the girls to save her.
Relationships: Catherine of Aragon & Jane Seymour, Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour
Comments: 199
Kudos: 95





	1. I Am Going To Die

**Author's Note:**

> Jane angst anyone? Uh,,, have a lovely day!

_ I am going to die, _ she thought.  _ I am going to die. _ Jane Seymour laid on the floor, allowing herself to be kicked in the ribs.

“Stop fucking crying!” He yelled. “Stop it! After everything I gave you, you  _ do not _ have the right to be crying!” He hustled out of the room quickly to the bedroom. 

Jane knew this was her moment. She hurried, knowing that if Henry caught her calling the police, there was a good chance he would kill her. The blonde quickly scrambled to the phone despite the searing pain in her ribs and chest. Despite what should’ve been a clear thought to call the emergency line, the woman called her best friend, Catherine of Aragon. She had just pressed the dial button when she heard Henry drunkenly stumbling out of the bedroom, cracking a belt in his hands. Quickly, she dropped the phone on the floor.

“Jane?” Catherine answered the phone groggily, but she was met with silence. “Jane, it’s three in the morning, and you know I have things to do tomorrow morning. This isn’t the time for a drunken phone-” she was cut off by a shriek. “Jane? What’s going on?” The Spanish woman heard what she could only then decide was Jane yelling. She hung up the phone and ran to her car to drive to the Tudor-Seymour household. 

“You fucking bitch! Why did you think it was okay to move? I didn’t tell you that you could move!” Henry screamed in her face. “Did you really think you could get away?” He slammed her back against the wall.

“Henry, please stop,” she begged him. “This isn’t-” her pleas were met with a sharp punch, and she fell to the ground. She tried to move but was unable to.

“Stay there! The more you fight, the harder this will be,” he snarled. The broken woman could only pray that whatever was happening would be over with soon. The rather large man had his way with her quickly before getting up and seeing what he had done. 

“You tell anyone what happened, and I kill you.” Jane tried to get up but suddenly felt the room spinning and fell back to the floor. Henry took the opportunity to ensure his fiancee wouldn’t move that night and threw one of the dining room chairs at her. As the chair hit her, he grabbed his keys and left. She tried to protest but found it hard to breathe. 

Catherine sped her way to Jane’s in a record time of ten minutes, although it truly felt like hours to her. When she pulled up to the house, she saw Henry’s car was no longer in the driveway.

_ Another drunken day, _ she thought and sighed.  _ Lord above, this is going to be an interesting sight to walk in on. _ She silently prepared herself at the thought of Jane being hurt, but what she was about to walk into was something she could have never been prepared for. 

Aragon knocked softly before walking in and calling, “Jane? Are you in here?” It was then she heard quiet sobs from what she assumed was the kitchen. “Janey?” She rounded the corner to find a barely conscious Jane Seymour. 

“Mhmph,” the blonde cried on the ground, clutching her ribs and face. “It hurts.” 

“Oh my god. What the hell happened in here?” She knelt down beside the broken woman before picking her up with ease. Her questions were answered with attempts at an explanation, but she could only make out the words “Henry,” “drunk,” and “ow”. That was all the explanation the unharmed woman needed to piece together what had happened. She was not letting her stay in that house any longer. Carrying Jane to the car as carefully as possible, Catherine laid her down in the back seat. The blonde quickly tried to give in to sleep, but Aragon knew better. 

“Not so fast,” she chided. “Stay awake. Talk to me, just to be safe.” She started the car and drove off. They talked for what felt like years to Jane before she fell asleep mid-sentence. Catherine turned around quickly to make sure she was okay. The woman looked so at peace, so she let her sleep for the rest of the five minute-trip. She glanced at the woman once more before turning back around and driving the rest of the way to the hospital. 

In those five minutes, Catherine made up her mind about one thing: she was not going to let Jane, the kindest woman she had the pleasure of knowing, turn into someone with a heart of stone. 


	2. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catherine takes Jane to the hospital. Feelings are felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi loves! Have a lovely day!

“Jane love, wake up. We have to get you into the hospital.” Catherine gently picked her up. The blonde instinctively wrapped her arms around her neck. 

“Can we just do this tomorrow? I really don’t feel like dealing with all of this tonight,” she mumbled into the crook of her neck. 

“Sorry sweetie. This has to happen tonight.” 

The older woman carried her into the hospital silently and briefly spoke to the receptionist. She gathered the paperwork the two needed to fill out before settling Jane in a seat and sitting next to her.

“So, do you want to fill out the papers, or should I?” Catherine looked down at the broken woman who had now begun to cling to her. Jane looked at her shyly before worming her way back into her lap and covering her face. “I guess I’m the one to fill them out.” She situated the papers and Jane in her lap so she could be comfortable but still able to write clearly enough. She jokingly asked Jane for her full legal name, but Jane just begged her to fill them out. Silently, she wrote everything in, already knowing everything about her, including her allergy to penicillin. When Aragon didn’t ask her a single question, the broken woman realized just how well Catherine knew her. When Catherine finally looked up from the papers, she saw tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. 

“Does it hurt that bad?”

“It hurts, but I just forgot how much you actually know about me,” the blonde laughed a little before wincing in pain. “You probably think I’m a baby for crying over this, right?” 

“No. And I didn’t think I knew this much about you either really. Kind of surprised myself if I’m being honest,” the Spanish woman shrugged. 

Several minutes later, Jane was called back into a room. 

She silently struggled to stand before asking the nurse, “Uh, can she come back with me?” 

“How is she related to you?” Jane and Catherine glanced at each other for a moment. 

“Fiance,” Catherine stated shortly, linking their hands together for effect. The nurse nodded and led them to a room, not noticing the tension that had just been created between the two women. Jane ended up staying overnight for examinations and testing, and the blonde tried to urge her friend to leave after visiting hours were over. 

“But what kind of fiancee would I be to leave you?” she grinned. “It’s a pretty good thing you kept that ring on.”

The woman in the hospital bed glanced down at her finger with disgust. “Yeah, I can’t keep this on.” She quickly tore off the ring and gave it to the hispanic. 

“You should probably leave that on. You know, make the act more believable.” She winked and slipped the ring back onto her friend’s finger. “If I ever asked a woman to marry me without a ring,” she laughed. “I would be mortified.” The older woman then noticed that Jane’s eyes hadn’t left her left hand yet. 

This felt different. When Henry had put the ring on her finger two years ago, she had felt excited, but it was a bit forced. It was what was expected of them. The two had been together since their junior year of high school; that was twelve years ago. He had proposed to her on their ten year anniversary in a restaurant- a place Jane had never wanted to be proposed to in. Later they argued about her hesitance, but she played it off as shock and surprise. 

The feeling she had when Catherine slipped the ring on her finger was something she couldn’t quite describe though. It wasn’t something everyone expected. It was different, and genuine, and exciting. Had she been in love with her best friend for years and not known it? 

“Uh, yeah. I don’t know how that happened.” She rubbed her arm. “Lina, you should really go home. I promise I’ll be okay.” 

“I really would rather not leave you alone all night. I can leave for a bit just to bring you clothing or something?”

“I guess. But if you’re leaving. You better take this,” she sighed as she struggled to remove the ring without too much pain. 

“Nah,” she whispered back. Her face fell slightly before smiling and saying, “Make the act believable.” Catalina kissed her cheek and left. Jane closed her eyes and slowly gave into sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no intention of turning this into Aramour... but uh... it's happening?


	3. Bruised and Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane finds out her damage. Catherine takes her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Have a lovely day!

The next time the woman in the hospital bed opened her eyes, Catherine was sitting next to her snoring softly. She sat there staring at the slightly older woman for what felt like hours.

“Hey,” she sighed with her eyes still closed. “You know you’ve been staring at me for the past hour, right?” 

The blonde blushed deeply. “You’ve been awake for how long before deciding to tell me just now?”

“Probably like ten minutes,” she yawned and cracked an eye open. “So, fiancee, you wanna hear the full diagnosis?”

Jane looked down and nodded slowly. “Not really, but I guess I have to know why it hurts this much to breathe.”

“Bruised ribs,” Catherine said plainly. “You need meds?” The blonde shook her head no. “Okay, well other than that, you have a mild concussion and ‘minor scrapes and bruises’. She used air quotations around “minor” and rolled her eyes. “That means laying low and taking it easy for a few days.” Jane nodded and fell silent, ignoring the elephant in the room. 

“So,” Catalina drew out. “I think you need to report Henry to the police,” she blurted out before she could stop herself. 

“I think so too,” she mumbled. “But I can’t.”

“W-why?” Catherine stuttered, shocked Jane knew what she had to do. 

“Because this is my fault. If I hadn’t said what I said and controlled my temper like I usually do, and if I-” Jane broke into sobs. 

“Hey. It’s okay.” The hispanic moved towards her, not sure if the other woman wanted to be touched. “You don’t have to talk about it. Not now at least.” Jane moved towards her friend and allowed herself to be comforted. 

When Jane stopped crying, she shooed the other woman out of the room so she could change and call her mother. 

“Mom? I’m okay... No, I’m at the hospital. Henry isn’t with me. You remember Catalina from high school- yeah, her. You don’t need to come down, but in a little bit, can I come stay with you and Dad? Okay, I’ll be there at some point tonight... yes Mom. I’m going to be careful. Okay, I love you, bye.” She hung up the phone and stood from the bed slowly. The pain in her ribs made her elicit a groan. Immediate Catherine ran in.

“You okay honey?” Her voice sounded concerned, but she winked playfully.

“Mhm,” she nodded, tears welling in her eyes. 

“Pain?” She nodded. “Okay, I’ll go get you your medicine, and then we can probably go home.” Jane nodded as the tears finally fell. “Sit down,” Catherine instructed as she jogged out to find the nearest nurse. 

“What’s wrong?” The nurse glared.

“My fiancee just needs her painkillers please,” she paused. “Then we’ll leave, and you won’t actually have to do your job.

“Asshole,” the nurse, her name tag reading London, huffed. She grabbed the painkillers, told Catalina the information she needed to know and slammed the pills into her hands before turning quickly and walking the other way to discharge Jane. 

Catherine walked back into the room and admired her fake fiancee. 

“Even when you’re so bruised and broken,” she muttered. “You’re still just as beautiful as the first day I met you, if not more.” She shook her head at the thought, walked in, and tapped Jane on the shoulder, dropping a pill into her lap. 

“You ready to leave this hell hole?” 

“Couldn’t be more ready,” Jane gave her a weak smile as she popped the pill into her mouth. “Let's go.” 

She stood slowly and allowed Catherine to help her out of the room. She ran to bring the car around for Jane. The blonde couldn’t help but think about how Henry most certainly wouldn’t have done that for her. 

As she got in the car, she sighed, “I think I’m actually going to be driving up and staying with my parents until I can figure out what I’m meant to do.” 

Catherine’s face fell. “That’s like three hours from here though.”

“Yeah, I know. But it’s only for a little bit, and I think it might be good for me to get out of here for a few days. I’ll be safe. I promise.”

“Okay, but then what?”

“I guess I’ll just look for a place of my own?” Jane yawned. Catherine had to fight not telling the other woman to just move in with her. 

“Okay,” she sighed. “Go to sleep. I’ll drive over, grab some of your things, and then we’ll figure this out.”

She drove to Jane’s house quickly, praying that Henry’s car wasn’t in the driveway. Catherine breathed a breath of relief to find the lot empty save for Jane’s car. She went into the house and grabbed her possessions before quietly getting back into the car.

“Jane?” She shook the woman gently who sighed with content. “I grabbed some of your things. Do you want me to take you to your parents? You’re really not in a state to drive tonight. We can always come back at some point, or I can ask a friend to drive it down and pay for a rental car to get her back.” 

“Mhm,” she yawned. “Thank you.” She smiled sleepily before leaning in and kissing Catherine softly on the lips. With that, she turned her back and went back to sleep. Catherine didn’t know what to do. Was Jane going to remember this? Probably not. Was she going to remember this? Absolutely she would. 


	4. She's It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catherine and Jane end up at the Seymour household. Kind of a fluff chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! Here we are, with more! As always, have a lovely day!

The drive was long, quiet, and full of thoughts and memories. She stole glances at the sleeping woman next to her, and a slight smile appeared on her face as the first day they met played in her head.

_ Catherine walked into Tudor High School when she spotted Jane.  _

_ “Wow,” she gasped audibly. Figuring she’d never have the courage to talk to her, she tried to forget about the blonde. That worked out well until the second period when Jane shyly sat down at the desk next to her and tapped Catherine’s shoulder.  _

_ “Uh, hi? I’m new here. Is this Phillips’ tech ed?” _

_ “Yeah. You must be the new girl. I’m Catherine, or Catalina. You better get ready for the hazing of a lifetime. Mr. Phillips isn’t exactly your ordinary teacher.” _

_ “Thanks for the warning,” she laughed quietly. “I’m Jane by the way.” _

_ “Nice to meet you Jane. If you ever need any help, you know I’m here,” the hispanic threw in a playful wink. When the teacher began poking jokes at her, Catalina assured her it was normal. The year went on like that.  _

She remembered when she had realized she had started to fall for Jane, only to find out she was happily dating Henry.

_ “Hey Jane?” She kicked her foot into the gravel in the school parking lot.  _

_ “Yeah?” the teen in question grinned, completely unaware her new friend liked her. _

_ “Maybe do you want to hang out on Saturday? I could take you to this really small diner I know?” _

_ “Sure, why not? That would be really nice. Text me details later?” Catherine nodded shyly. _

_ That Saturday, they went out, and Catherine was sure she was infatuated with the blonde.  _

_ “I’d go with the roast beef,” the hispanic smiled. _

_ “Really? I was thinking about the BLT.” _

_ “I mean, go for it, but I’m getting the roast. It’s the best thing here.” _

_ Once their food was served, Jane kept stealing bites from her friend's plate. It was then that Catherine knew she could get used to this- her. She was in the middle of ranting about their tech teacher when a loud ringtone began to play. _

_ “Oh, that’s my boyfriend,” Jane sighed. “I should probably take this. I’m really sorry.” She threw an apologetic smile over her shoulder as she walked away and answered. The call didn’t last long, and she returned to her seat angrily. _

_ “Sorry, he has the worst timing.” _

_ “No, it’s okay.” Sensing that Jane was a bit stressed, she asked, “Are you okay?”  _

_ “Yeah. He’s just been weird. I only moved one town over, and he’s acting like it’s the end of the world- like I can’t handle myself.” The dinner was quiet after that.  _

She remembered the day she met Henry and knew he wasn’t good enough for the sweet blonde she had just become friends with. She remembered the first time Jane cried to her, the first time they fought, the time she had to move away from Tudor High, only to end up moving back to the area years later. She reminisced about everything before Jane would wake up. 

“Cath? I’m hungry. Can we stop for food?” she groaned and attempted to reposition herself.

“Okay, where do you want to go? My treat.”

“Spain,” she mumbled, being taken from reality and back into her dreams. Catherine laughed quietly, looking for places along the road to stop for a meal. 

When the two pulled into the Seymours’ driveway, the rain had picked up quite a bit. 

“Shit.” Catherine looked over at a still sleeping Jane and quickly decided it would probably be best not to wake her from what the hispanic could only assume was the only peaceful slumber Jane had had in awhile. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number she had dialed so many times before to talk to her mother. It rang three times before she heard a deep voice.

“Hello?” Mr. Seymour answered gruffly.

“Hi. Uhm, this is Catalina, and I have Jane with me. She’s asleep so-”

Mrs. Seymour’s voice rang through, “Is that Jane! Tell her to come in! She’s been in the driveway forever!” 

“It’s Cath,” Mr. Seymour replied. “Said that our Janey-”

“John! Give me that!” Catherine heard a small shuffle before the woman’s voice was audible/ 

“Hey Cath! What’s up?” She could practically hear the grin on her face before her tone became serious. “Wait, is she okay? Why was she in the-”

“Margaret,” Catherine cut the older Seymour’s chatter off. “I don't have a clue what is going on, but I need you to be ready to see her. She’s not in the best shape. She’s asleep right now, so I’m going to bring her in. If you could be-” She saw the door fling open to reveal a very worried Margaret Seymour. 

At this point, the sky was only spitting rain, so Catherine ran to Jane’s side of the car, gently lifted her, and succeeded in getting her into the house and on the couch without pulling her out of her dreaming state.

“Cath, what’s happening?” Margaret questioned.

“I really don’t know. Henry happened though.”

“I knew that boy was no good for her, ever since high school.”

“Yeah,” she sighed. “I tried to convince her to call the police, but she refused. I have no idea where Henry is though, and that worries me.” She finally let a tear fall down her face, wiping at it quickly.

“Oh. Oh no,” Margaret whispered. “She needs to stay out of trouble. Please call the police. She doesn’t need to be hurt ever again.”

“I can't betray her trust, but I can promise you, as long as I’m here, I won’t let it happen ever again. For now though, I really do have to get home. It’s getting quite late.”

“Stay,” John sighed, speaking for the first time since the two women had arrived at the house. “Just for tonight. You have to be exhausted.”

“Thank you,” Catherine moved to take Jane to her bedroom. “I’m sure she should actually be in a bed and not on a couch.” She whisked the woman away and set her on her bed when Jane’s eyes began to flutter open.

“Thank you Lina. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Catherine smiled warmly. “We need to talk tomorrow though. She kissed the blonde’s forehead and closed the bedroom door. Making her way out to the living room, she heard hushed voices arguing. 

“John, we have to! Henry has always been like this, and it’s clearly gone too far this time. He’s dangerous!” Margaret’s voice had an edge to it that the hispanic had never heard before. 

“Jane can do it herself though. You know her, and she always pulls through.”

“I can’t believe you,” Margaret sighed and pushed her way past Catherine with an “excuse me love” before slowly opening her daughter’s bedroom door. 

“Women,” John huffed, not yet noticing Catherine’s presence. “Cath?”

“Yes sir?”

“Have a beer with me. Let’s talk.”

The younger woman followed Jane’s father quietly. The two sat on the front porch in silence for a while, wondering how they had ever let anything happen to the young blonde they loved so dearly.

“So,” John broke the silence. “You love her?”

“Uh, yeah. I mean, of course I-”

“No. You  _ love _ her?”

“It wouldn’t even matter. Jane’s not-”

“You can’t tell me you didn’t pick up “vibes” or whatever the kids call it nowadays. She’s always had a soft spot for you. Now, you  _ love  _ her?”

“Uhm-” she took a swig of the beer, not believing she was about to tell the older man about her feelings for his daughter. “I’ve kind of loved her since what I consider the first date. Turns out. It wasn’t a date after all.” John looked at her with confusion. “I asked her to dinner one night before I knew she was with Henry. I knew that night for sure: I wanted her. But she was happy, and that’s all I’ve ever wanted for her- for her to be happy.”

“Cath, that was high school.”

“Yeah.”

“I hate Rob,” the man admitted. “I’ve hated him since the first day she brought that son of a bitch home. But you? You’re something. You’re different alright.”

“She’s still engaged to Henry.”

“Don’t give up on her because of that.” With that, John stood up and left. Catherine sighed as she pushed herself up from the step, but before she could turn in for the night, she heard the front door swing open again. 

“Lina?” Jane’s voice was quiet but panicked, almost as if she had just been caught sneaking out of the house. 

“Jesus, you scared me,” the older woman chuckled.

“Sorry. I was just going to go for a walk. You know, clear my head and whatnot.” 

“I think it’s a little late for that hun. Besides, you’re nursing some injuries. Maybe you should just go back to bed?” Catherine suggested. 

“I guess you’re right,” the blonde sighed. “I guess I’m gonna head to bed then. I’ll talk to you in the morning.” She kissed the other woman’s cheek before gently brushing past her. Catherine touched where Jane’s lips had just been.

“Oh good lord.” She shook her head knowing she was never going to get over her best friend. She was it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos and comments! They honestly just make my day so much brighter, and I really appreciate them, and you for reading!


	5. Safe Retreat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Catherine figure out what they're going to do about Henry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi loves! I'm back with this and I'm not really sure how this is all going to play out sooooo.... as always, have a lovely day!

When Catherine woke up for the first time that day, she heard a soft moan. Slowly walking to Jane’s room, she confirmed the sound belonged to Jane.

“You okay love?”

“No,” a small voice answered. “Please come sit with me.” She quickly opened the door and sat by her side.

Wrapping an arm around the blonde, Catherine spoke, “Do you want to talk about it?” Her question was answered with the shake of the head. “Okay. Just relax. I’ve got you.” 

She sat with her until she was sure that Jane was asleep. The hispanic laid her back down before walking back to the couch and glancing at the clock: 3:30 AM it read. 

“Oh God. You’ve gotta be kidding me,” she sighed, laying back down and promptly letting the darkness take her away.

When Jane woke up, she knew she had to convince Catherine to leave. Shyly, she walked into the living room praying that her friend wasn’t there. Unfortunately for her, John and Catherine were mid-conversation. 

“Good morning Daddy,” she made her presence known. “Good morning Lina.”

“Morning my beautiful daughter,” John got up to greet his daughter and get her some coffee while Catherine opted to nod at her with a crooked smile. 

“Lina, we need to talk,” she began to nervously play with the skin where her ring used to sit. She had taken it off the night before and left it on the bedside table before promising herself she would never put it back on again. 

“Of course.” The two women silently made their way to the back porch. 

As soon as they were out of earshot, Jane blurted out, “You need to go.”

Catherine was stunned and could only stammer, “W-What? Why?”

“You need to leave. I don't know where Henry is, and it’s only a matter of time before he comes here. If he knew you were here too, I’m honestly not sure what would happen. I don’t want to know what would happen. It wouldn’t be good.”

“That’s the issue Janey. You don’t know where he is. You need to go to the police so they can find him before he finds you. I don't really want to know what would happen if he found you.”

“You know I can’t do that. I’ve been with him for so long, and, as crappy as it is, I really don’t want him to go to jail. I still love him.”

“The longer he’s out there, the closer he is to killing you, and the more people he’s going to end up hurting in the process of trying to find you. Do you really want that?”

“Of course I don't want that Catherine,” Jane’s voice went stone cold. “Who do you think I am? A monster?”

“No. But right now, you’re being stupid. You’re risking not just your life, but others’ too. You’re putting other innocent people in harm’s way too! What about your parents?” She raised her voice slightly. 

“You know I’m just trying to protect you Lina,” Jane got quiet again. 

“And you know I’m trying to protect you,” Catherine sighed heavily. Jane sunk. 

“Cat,” her voice broke. “This is hard. It’s so fucking hard.” She choked out a sob. 

“I know.” The hispanic engulfed the blonde in a hug. “But if you want it to get easier, I really do think you’re going to have to go to the police. 

“Fine,” she whispered. “Let’s get this over with.” She untangled herself from the warm arms that held her and dried her river of tears.

As they headed in, not twenty yards away behind a bush, Henry muttered, “Fucking shit.” He had originally come here to try to apologize to the woman he loved and take her back home, but it wasn’t looking like it was going to be that easy. He ran. 

“Daddy?” Jane yelled as she wandered back into the house. 

“Dad’s in the shower dear,” Margaret called from the kitchen. 

“Oh, okay. Uh, Lina and I will be back a little later.”

“Where are you going? Is it safe for you to go out right now?”

“We’re just going to the police station Mom. It’s going to be fine.”

“If you say so. Please be careful.”

Jane wandered back outside to the front porch and waited for Catherine to make the first move.

“I can drive.” Catherine ran to the car and opened the door, helping her in. 

The drive was quick, but the wait for the meeting seemed as though it dragged on forever. The two were in the middle of an intense game of solitaire on Jane’s phone when a short lady in a business suit came out of an office.

“Seymour, let’s go. Why are you here today?” the woman said rather flatly.

“I need to file a report... to report Henry Tudor, my ex.”

“Fill out these forms, and then we’ll need to talk to you if that’s okay. If the case holds up, we’ll take care of it from there.”

Hours later, Jane and Catherine left the station after meeting with Officer Beale and a few others who informed them that the case would be held up and followed through with. He had informed them they were to relocate while they searched for Henry. 

“Where am I going to go?” It’s not like I can really afford anything right now!” 

“Jane-”

“No! I can’t just-”

“Jane,” she tried again.

“No, let me finish!” She raised her voice at her friend now that they were safe in the car again. 

“Just listen real quick. My younger cousin has a house a little ways away from here. We, or you, can go there. It’s safe. She lives with a few other girls, but I’m positive there’s enough space for us.You’re more than welcome to stay there as long as you need. I already spoke to her this morning before you woke up. There’s not much around the house, but it’s somewhere relatively safe and quiet.”

“Will you come with me?” She asked shyly, afraid Catherine would say no.

“You know I will if you want me to.”

After a long discussion about where they would be going, the two women were on their way to their retreat. 

“Just let me go to the bathroom, and then we can take off?” Jane looked at her friend for permission.

“You don’t need my permission to go to the bathroom.”

“I just-” Jane’s shoulders sank. “Sometimes it annoyed Henry if we were about to leave. Something about ‘Why didn’t you go before? Now we’re going to be late. Come on Jane.’ Most times he said no. I would just have to hold it until we got to our destination.” 

“Well, you don’t have to worry about that now. You’re your own person. You don't need permission to relieve yourself.” Jane sped off towards the bathroom.

“Cath, you listen to me,” John said seriously as soon as he knew his daughter couldn’t hear them. “You better take care of her. You hurt her, I destroy you... like I’m going to destroy that shithead Henry.” His tone got angrier as he continued thinking about the man that had broken his daughter. 

“Of course sir. You know how I feel.” She shook the older man’s hand. 

“Yes I do,” he whispered lightheartedly. 

“What?” Margaret seemingly appeared out of nowhere. “What haven’t you told me?” She smacked her husband’s arm.

“Ow woman! Calm down! I’ll tell you when they leave. I’m just trying to have a moment with one of the few people Jane brings around that I don't utterly hate.” 

“You’ll find out soon enough Marge. I’m sure of it.” Catherine winked at Margaret. 

“Alright, I’m ready!” Jane’s voice rang throughout the house before she appeared at the bottom of the steps.

“Bye Mom.” She hugged Margaret as tightly as she could without feeling any pain in her ribs. 

“Stay safe babe.” Margaret shed a single tear before releasing her daughter. 

“Bye Daddy. Love you.” She nearly fell into her father’s arms. 

“See you later princess. I love you. Be safe.” He jokingly nudged her into Catherine. “Off you two go! We’ll see you lovebirds soon!” 

“Dad!” Jane laughed nervously. She missed Catherine’s face flush red before quickly composing herself. 

“I’m just joking around babe.” John winked. “Bye now!” He pushed the two out of the door. 

Jane and Catherine walked to the car as Catalina started, “Let’s get this show on the road. We’ve got about 5 hours ahead of us. We’ll be lucky if we get there by nine tonight.” She opened the car door for Jane and began to drive. 

A little ways down the road, Henry was screaming, “What the fuck? They’re gonna call the cops?” He had been pacing around for the last three hours, unaware that Jane was already out of town and on her way to hiding. He drunkenly grabbed his phone from his pocket. 

“Thomas? I need your help. Call me back,” he sneered into the phone and angrily hung up. “Fucking hell. What am I going to-” his phone rang. 

“Asshole, why didn’t you answer like thirty seconds ago?”

“I was helping my mom. What do you need?” Thomas asked his friend, clearly annoyed. 

“I need to find Jane. She’s with that bitch Catherine Aragon.”

“Jesus Christ. What did you do to that poor sweet girl?” Thomas Culpepper had always known Henry to be a rowdy drunk and wished he could save Jane and have her to himself. Jane Culpepper had a nice ring to it.

“Nothing you fucker. She just left me.”

“Sure.” Thomas didn’t believe his friend. “Come to my house. I’ll be expecting you in five.” 

“I’m by her parents’ house. I’ll come tomorrow. I have things to do.” Henry’s mind was racing.

“Bye,” Thomas hung up. Henry ran to the nearest store to gather the things he would need for this journey he was about to go on. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the other queens will be introduced next chapter! I'm so excited!


	6. Do What You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Catherine meet the rest of the girls. Kind of a fluff filled chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Double update? Crazy! (For the sake of this fic, Catherine is not Cathy's godmother, but her older cousin instead.) Have a lovely day!

“Janey? Wake up, we’re here.”

“Huh?” Jane moved quickly. 

“Are you ready to meet the others? If not, I can have Cathy tell the other girls to go away for a bit while we get situated.”

“I guess I have to be ready, right?” Jane smiled nervously. The two made their way to the door and Catherine opened the door. 

“Cathy? Jane and I are here.” 

“I’m in the kitchen! Girls! Come down and meet Cath and Jane!” A taller woman dressed in a blue tee shirt and jeans with an apron walked into the front room. 

“Hi, you must be Jane. I’m Cathy.” The woman wiped her flour covered hands on her apron before sticking a hand out. Jane took it tentatively.

“Are you sure it’s alright that I stay here?”

“Of course. Cath didn’t really tell me much, and you don’t need to explain if you don’t want to. It seemed quite urgent though, and we have the space. Make yourself at home. I’m making chicken for dinner.” She sighed as she looked towards the stairs. “Anne, Anna, and Kat, get down here! We have guests!” What sounded like a herd of elephants came running out of a room upstairs, and three women came down quickly.

“Dinner this late at night?” Jane couldn’t help but ask.

“We all get a little distracted when we first get home from-” the woman in blue was interrupted. 

“Anne Boleyn,” the woman in green smiles.

“I like your hair,” Jane compliments.

“Space buns! They’re a lot of fun!” 

“You’ll learn Annie here is always doing something a bit chaotic. It’s entertaining.” Cathy smirked when Anne stuck her tongue out at her. 

“She’s not wrong, but it's still rude to say out loud Parr.”

“I’m Anna. I have a dog. Are you allergic?”

“I’m not, and neither is Catherine.”

“Good. I wasn’t going to get rid of Queen anyway.”

“Anna!” The woman in pink exclaimed. “No need to be rude!” She turned to Jane and Catherine. “I’m also Katherine, but you can call me Kat, Kit, Kitty; I don’t really care which one you choose.”

“Wow. Your hair is-” Jane searched for the right word. “-vibrant.” 

“I know right? Anne told me one day I should change it up, and I’ve done it ever since!” The younger woman played with the pink ends of her hair.

“Do you guys want a tour?” Anne asked. The two new additions to the household nodded. The five went around the house while Cathy returned back to the kitchen to finish dinner. 

“And don’t worry. You guys will figure out the dynamic of the household pretty quickly. Cathy is kind of the responsible voice of reason. Anna does her own thing.”

“Hey! I spend time with you two a lot!” Anna interjected.

Anne ignored her and continued, “Kat and I are kind of like the kids of the house. Always doing something mischievous. Keeps things interesting, you know?” 

“Do you guys need help unpacking?” Kat tried to make herself useful.

“We actually don’t have much to unpack right now, but I am going to have someone send out the rest of our stuff soon if that’s alright,” Catherine stated.

“Do what you want man. This is your house now too. Although, there is only one bedroom left.”

“Jane can have it. I’ll just sleep on the couch or something.”

“Lina! I don’t mind sharing a room. What you guys are doing is more than enough, and we’ll definitely help out around the house and stuff. I really appreciate you guys taking us in on such short notice. You’re kind of saving my life actually,” Jane chuckled awkwardly. Only Catherine knew the truth in what she had just said. These women may have, quite literally, saved her life by allowing the two to move in. 

“Well, we’ll leave you guys to unpack. Cathy will call you down for dinner I’m sure.” The three left the room. 

The two new women in the house began to unpack, choosing to distract themselves from what was really happening. Jane pulled out one of the many notes Catherine had written her back in high school and read over it all while grinning ear to ear. 

“What do you have there? Love note from him?”

“Oh please,” Jane scoffed. “No, a note from Phillips’ class.”

“Oh my god.” The older woman snatched the letter from Jane’s hands and gave it a quick glance. “You kept this?”

“All of them. That’s actually why Henry and I were fighting.” Her face fell. “We got into a fight about I don't even know what, and I walked out of the room and pulled that out because it always makes me laugh. He accused me of being in love with you and cheating on him.”

“But you’re-”

“Lina, I would’ve thought you would know by now I’m not straight.”

“I-”

“Anyway, he told me if I was in love with you, I could never have you because I’m worthless. He said he was the only person foolish enough to take me under his wing. And uh, you know what happened from there,” her voice shook and the river of tears flowed freely. “Sorry, I know we were trying to stay happy today. I just couldn’t hold it in any longer.”

“No, don’t you apologize. It’s perfectly okay. Why don’t we take a little break and do something else. Take a nap maybe?”

“That actually sounds pretty nice. We could stay in here and watch some television? If sleep happens, it happens.” Jane began to lay down on the bed before patting the spot next to her. 

“Whatever you want to watch is fine,” Jane yawned as she curled up next to her friend and fell asleep. 

After a few minutes of watching the blonde sleep, Catherine slowly stood and began to unpack more things as quietly as she could. While she was unpacking, she couldn’t help shake what Jane had told her. 

Jane isn’t straight. Was there really a possibility that the two could live a happy life together as a couple once Henry was taken care of? 

Her thoughts were interrupted when Cathy knocked on the door quietly.

“Hey. Just came to check on you two and let you know dinner is ready. The four of us try to have dinner together at least once a week, and you two are more than welcome to join in.”

“Jane’s actually asleep right now, but I’ll try to see if she wants any food. Thank you so much mija.”

“Anything for you and your girlfriend,” Cathy teased, knowing about the long time crush her older cousin had on the blonde sleeping. Catherine stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her.

“Cathy! Not now. At least not for a while. She’s got some things to sort out first.”

“Oh! Is Catalina finally going to-”

“I’m not sure. Not for a while, if I do.”

“What happened anyway?” 

“That’s not my place to tell you. Just know that right now, it’s not good. I’m sure she’ll tell you all as she gets comfortable. Just don’t push it okay querida? And please tell the others not to press. The poor woman’s been through enough in the past few days.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll do my best to get the other girls to listen.” Cathy turned on her heel and made her way back downstairs where the rest of the girls were waiting. Catherine opened the door back open and went to wake the blonde. 

“Jane?” she shook the sleeping figure gently. “Cathy just came and told me dinner was ready. Are you hungry?” 

“Food?” Jane mumbled. 

Catherine laughed, “Yes love. Food. Cathy’s quite the cook too if I can remember.”

“Thank you,” she sighed happily as she stretched. 

“Don’t thank me. Cath made it.”

“No, thank you. For everything. I can’t ever repay you for literally saving my life.”

“You know I would do anything for you, and you know I meant everything I said in all those notes Janey. Every word in there is true to this day.” Jane blushed deeply and nodded. 

“I-” her stomach growled.

“Why don’t we go get some food in you?” 

“That sounds great actually.” The two made their way downstairs and became acquainted with their new housemates. 

“So,” Jane sighed after about an hour of small talk. “I guess you’re all wondering why we’re here.” 

“Well yeah!” Anne exclaimed. “But Cath told us we weren’t allowed to ask.”

“Might as well just dive right into it I guess.”

“If you aren't comfortable with it, you don’t have to tell us anything Jane,” Kat tried. She figured this was something that would be hard to talk about. The young woman knew this especially given what she had gone through earlier in life. 

“No it’s alright. I kind of owe it to all of you.”

“You don’t owe us anything you don’t want to share Jane. We’ll all be fine knowing as little or as much as you want us to know, and you’re more than welcome to stay as long as you need. This is my house after all,” Cathy chimed in. 

“It might be good to get this off my chest,” the blonde insisted. “I was engaged to this guy Henry. We had been together for 12 years. The other day, it all kind of hit the fan. He uh-” Jane rolled up her sleeves to reveal many bruises. She then lifted up her shirt slightly. “-did this. Catherine kind of saved me.” 

The four girls who had just met the blonde were in shock. How could someone hurt what they could sense was one of the kindest women to walk the planet? 

“That’s enough about me though. How did you guys meet?” 

“I’m Pinky’s cousin.” Anne grinned at the nickname Katherine hated so much. 

“Anna and I were in an English class together in high school. She was struggling a little, so I helped her out. Turns out, she’s kind of cool,” Cathy laughed. “We ended up going to the same college. I started working at the coffee shop on campus, and Anne came in at least two times during my shift everyday without fail. We kinda just became friends through that alone.”

“I’m Pinky’s cousin.” Anne grinned as she called Katherine by the nickname she hated so much.

“That is unfortunately true,” Kat sighed. “And I met Anna because some jackass wouldn’t leave me alone on campus, and she stepped in and saved me.”

“We all kind of just started hanging out, and now here we are just all living together.”

“We’re not really sure how it happened. It just kind of did,” Anne chuckled. 

Meanwhile, Thomas heard someone at his house at roughly three in the morning. Deciding it wasn’t worth it, he laid back down. 

“Thomas! It’s me!” He heard Henry. He ran downstairs before Henry could yell anything else and disturb his neighbors. 

“Henry?” Thomas faced a blond man. “What the hell man?”

“That bitch called the cops on me. I need help.”

“Dude, Jane-” Thomas felt a fist come into contact with his face. 

“No, she’s a fucking bitch, and if you help her, I’ll call the cops on your ass, and then we’re both going to rot in prison. We wouldn’t want that, now would we?” Henry snarled through gritted teeth. 

“Asshole,” Thomas muttered. “What do you need?”

“A fake ID, disposable cell,” Henry thought for a second. “Make that two. You’ll need one too. Colored contacts. I have an idea.” Henry explained his idea to Thomas who quickly agreed in order to cover himself. 

“In a few days, I’ll go back. If I go too soon, they’ll figure it out. You’ve gotta go down now though and watch them for the next couple days. Don't let Jane leave your sight, but don’t get caught. You got it?” Thomas nodded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's anything you would like to see, feel free to comment below and I'll see if I can work it in!


	7. What a Small World We Live In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry calls in help from Thomas Culpepper. The six find out that the world really is a small place after realizing that they all know Culpepper too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! My brain is just working non-stop! This is nuts! Have another chapter! Enjoy, and as always have a lovely day!!

A few days after Jane and Catherine left town, Henry made his way up to the Seymour household.

“Stay back in case we need to get away and run,” Henry barked at his friend. He ran up to the house and knocked on the door lightly. A few moments later, Margaret opened the door just enough that her head poked out. 

“Hello. How can I help you dear?”

Henry let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding before reciting what he had practiced. “Good afternoon ma’am. Is Miss Jane Seymour here?”

“Oh, no dear. She doesn’t live here anymore; hasn’t for a while now. She was visiting a few days ago but has since left. Have a good day!” She gently closed the door. 

Henry grew angrier and angrier as he stormed his way back to the car and roared, “You buffoon! They left! They fucking left! I gave you  _ one _ job! To not let Jane out of your sight! We have to get out of here!”

“I didn’t know,” Thomas whispered back. “I’m sorry.”

“You fucking idiot! Get the fuck out of here, or I’ll kill you myself!”

“Henry, you know you-”

“Out!” He yelled. “Just get the fuck out!” Thomas got out of the car quickly. 

Henry sped away the second Thomas left the car muttering, “Fucking asshole. Now where the hell am I supposed to go?”

He went to rent a car, seeing as his so-called friend had left him stranded. He waited until he got back to his house before pulling out his phone and dialing a number. 

“It’s Thomas. He got himself into trouble again.”

“Hello?” Jane answered the phone.

“Good afternoon Ms. Seymour. We have an update on Mr. Tudor. We haven't been able to locate him quite yet, so I suggest you and your girlfriend lay low. We’ll do our best to find him and keep you safe.” Before she could respond, she heard a quiet click on the phone. 

“Honey, I’m home!” Catherine strolled in with groceries. “Cathy told me I’m in charge of dinner tonight, so I was thinking-” she looked at the blonde for the first time since walking in. “What’s wrong?”

“Police back home called. Still haven’t found him,” she replied flatly, tears welling in her eyes. “Said we should stay low.”

“Well, that’s what we’ll do then. The girls are doing everything they can to keep us protected too.”

“He also called Henry my ex. I guess that just kind of hit me. And you are apparently my girlfriend.” Jane’s heart fluttered as she said that. 

“Oh,” Catherine didn’t know how to respond to that. “Did you say-”

“He hung up before I could say anything else.” Her phone rang. “Give me one second?”

Catherine nodded and stepped into the kitchen to give her a bit of privacy and begin preparing dinner. 

“Jane!” Thomas yelled into the phone. 

“Thomas? Why are you calling me?”

“Henry’s looking for you. He went blond and has blue colored contacts in, or at least he did. Where are you?” Jane hung up quickly, fearful that it was a trap. Thomas had always been kind to her, but there was something about him that just didn’t sit well with her. 

“Lina?” She yelled. 

“She's currently trying to keep Boleyn away from the stove. What’s up?” Anna strolled in.

“Henry’s friend Thomas just called me. He’s supposedly gone blond and has blue contacts.” 

“Thomas who?”

“Thomas Culpepper, why?”

“Thomas Culpepper?” Anna’s eyes went wide. “He’s not a good man Seymour. Be careful with him. Did you tell him anything about where you are?”

“No of course not. He would’ve told Henry. Why?”

“The guy that was harassing Kat the day we met? It was Thomas Culpepper. She has a restraining order against him.”

“Why in God’s name are we mentioning  _ him _ ?” Kat sounded disgusted as she leaned against the doorframe of Jane and Catherine’s bedroom.

“He’s friends with Henry. He just called me.” Jane rubbed her arm nervously. 

“Oh Jesus Christ.” Katherine knew that she had a restraining order against the man. She knew he had broken the order multiple times, and when he had she didn’t do anything about it. At that moment though, she made herself a promise: If Thomas Culpepper came anywhere near the sweet woman she was becoming very close with and hurt her, she would end him. 

“Are we having a meeting, and I wasn’t invited?” Anne heelyed her way into the room, Jane having to catch her before she crashed into the bedframe. 

“You’ll never guess who Jane knows,” Kat snarled.

“Who?” Anna nodded towards Kat. Kat pointed at herself. Jane looked down ashamed to have brought up a past nightmare for Katherine. 

“She knows Kat? I thought we knew that!” Anne struggled to understand. 

“You idiot,” Anna said exasperatedly. “Culpepper.”

“That stupid son of a bitch? Why would you know him?” Anne asked Jane.

“Henry is friends with him.” 

“Henry is friends with who?” Catherine stuck her head in the door. 

“Do we have to keep explaining this?” Kat questioned, rather annoyed. “I’d rather not remember the douchebag that is Thomas Culpepper.”

“He just called me. Henry’s supposedly gone blond and has blue colored contacts, probably to evade the cops as long as possible.”

“Well ladies, I guess now is as good a time as any.” Catherine pulled out her phone and pulled up a picture of Henry. “This is Henry. If you see any man that looks like him, blond or red haired, call the police. Even if it’s just a false alarm, it’s better safe than sorry. Here is the officer connected to Jane’s case. If you ever need to call him, he’ll answer.” The other women quickly looked at the picture and took the officer’s number down. 

“I’ll give Beale a call. Don’t worry. This is all going to be over soon. He’s not going to hurt you. Promise,” Catherine tried to soothe the blonde who now had a panicked look on her face. 

Later that night the group of six had decided to have a girls’ night in. With what they had all been dragged into, they were still entitled to have some fun. The group had decided to pull out the board games, but they were forgotten some time ago. The six opted instead to talk about anything and everything.

“I’m really sorry I dragged you all into this,” Jane sighed when there was a lull in the conversation before taking a swig of wine. 

“You don’t have to apologize. We’re all here for you now. We’re going to do our best to keep you safe.”

“But what if it isn’t enough? What if they just hurt you guys?” 

“Jane, we want to be here for you.” Kat reached out to the blonde. “I know we just met and all, but I think it’s safe to say you’re probably one of the kindest women out there, and we would all do everything we can to keep you safe.” 

“I really appreciate that.” Jane pulled the younger woman into her arms. “You’re very sweet.” 

“And you’re really warm. Are you always this warm?” 

“You’ll learn this about Howard. She’s always curled up around one of us- usually whoever provides the most warmth,” Anna explained.

“How do you know this?” Jane looked puzzled.

“I’m observant. I already know things about you too. Like, how you like your tea with honey and sugar, but not milk, how Aragon doesn’t like the grocery carts that squeak, how you’re always holding your-”

Katherine interrupted Anna, “Jane, you didn’t answer my question. Are you always this warm?”

“She is,” Catherine answered before Jane could.

“Expect her to always be curled into your side then. She won’t admit it, but she loves a good cuddle.” 

“Katherine Howard, have you just been cuddling me for warmth this whole time?” Kat gave her cousin a sheepish grin and a small shoulder shrug. “And here I thought it’s because I’m a great cousin! I feel duped! Bamboozled! Betrayed! And by my own cousin!” Anne delivered her monologue dramatically.

“On that note,” Jane pointed towards the two cousins who were now flipping each other off. “I think I’m going to turn in for the night. Thank you guys for a lovely evening.” The blonde made her way up the stairs slowly and quietly. Now that the struggling woman was out of the room, all eyes turned to Catherine.

“So, it’s bad?” Cathy asked, but more so stated.

“Yeah. He really did a number on her.”

“Is she okay?” 

“Kat that’s a stupid question. It’s pretty clear she’s not ‘okay’. The woman holds her abdomen whenever she moves.” Anna really was more observant than anyone gave her credit for.

“Broken rib.”

“Shit! Did I hurt her when I was cuddling her?”

“If she was hurting, she didn’t show any signs of it,” Anne mumbled. 

“Henry was never good enough for Janey. She’s the sweetest, most kind and gentle woman you’ll ever meet. He took advantage of that. He took it too far. He’s going to rot in hell for what he did to her.” The other four agreed. They would do anything they could to protect their new found friend. 

“Sounds like someone fancies  _ Janey _ ,” Cathy taunted her cousin jokingly.

“Shove it Cath.”

“Do you have a thing for Jane?” Kat inquired. “Because she totally has a thing for you. I think you should-”

“I can't. Not now at least. That’s the least of my worries right now. Right now, Henry and Thomas need to be found- dead or alive. I don't really care. All I care about is Jane staying safe.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is your reminder that you are enough! I love you, and you are important!


	8. Should've Ended Up With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane finds herself in a situation that is going to affect the whole household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here I am, with another update! Sh!! kind of hits the fan in this, but it's not anything that we shouldn't have seen coming. Cue the other queens to come to Jane's side and support her through it all. As always, have a lovely day!

A month later, Henry was still nowhere to be found. Everywhere he went, he was unrecognized. The case still hadn’t made it out of the state, so anywhere he traveled out of state was safe for him. At this point, Henry had lived out of several motels and hadn’t been caught or suspected in any way. One day though, he was watching the news and saw his face appear on the television.

“Mr. Henry Tudor is now on the loose after chasing his ex-fiancee from her hometown. Miss Jane Seymour is at an unannounced residence for protection. If you have any information on this-” Henry’s fist collided with the screen and shattered it. “Fucking bitch!” He shrieked in anger and pain. 

“Thomas, determined to find Jane and save her, had begun searching for her on his own. After she so abruptly hung up on him, he had to make sure she was okay. It hadn’t crossed his mind that it seemed suspicious that he was asking her where she was, considering he was best friends with the man she was running from. 

“Yeah, Henry really fucked this up big time. She’s finally going to be mine,” he laughed to himself spitefully.

Meanwhile, Jane and Catherine fell into a routine with the other women. Everyday, Jane would wake up at seven and make breakfast despite the other’s protests. 

“Jane, you really don’t have to wake up to make us all breakfast before work.”

“I’m always up this early anyway,” she would insist. “And I like cooking. It’s really no trouble.” The other women knew it was Jane’s way of contributing since she couldn’t exactly get a job considering she was in hiding. 

On this day, Jane was awake at seven, as per usual, but a sudden wave of nausea hit her. She swallowed it and made her way down to the kitchen. The pungent smell of the eggs she was cooking was becoming too much for her. Gagging, she ran to the bathroom, pounding on Cathy’s door in the process. 

“Eggs on burner,” she choked out before running into the bathroom and barely making it to the toilet before emptying the contents in her stomach. 

“Catherine?” Cathy knocked on the bedroom door that the two women shared. 

“Hmm?” She sighed sleepily.

“Jane’s puking in the bathroom. Do you want to handle that or the eggs she was cooking?” Catherine bolted out of bed and ran to the bathroom faster than her cousin had ever seen her move. 

“Jane?” She pushed the door open. “Are you okay?” She sat down next to the blonde and rubbed her back soothingly.

“Mhmm,” Jane moaned. “Just a little sick is all. Why don’t you start getting ready for work? I’ll be out by the time you need in.”

“That’s definitely not what I was worried about,” Catherine snorted. “Seriously, if you need someone to look after you, I can call out.”

“Whoever is in the bathroom, I need to get in there! Hurry up!” Anne’s shrill voice could be heard on the other side of the door.

“Not now Anne,” Catherine huffed. 

“We’ll be out in a few minutes,” Jane called weakly. 

“You two are in there together? Is it sexy ti-”

“Now is not the time Anne.”

“Are you two okay?” Kat’s voice was small and timid, but the amount of care that was conveyed was what mattered.

“She’s just a little sick is all.”

“I can go and get some crackers and ginger ale if you want them Jane?” 

“That would be really nice Kat. Thank you honey.”

“Are you going to be okay if I go to work today?”

“I’m sure I’ll be just fine Lina. Go get ready for work.”

Catherine sighed, “If you’re sure.” As she passed Kat in the hallway, the two briefly conversed.

“Are you-”

“I’m off of work every Friday Cath. I’ll make sure she’s okay.”

“Thank you Kat. I appreciate it.”

“Anything for Jane.” The pink haired woman knocked on the bathroom door and poured a cup of mouthwash. 

“Here. You might want this.” She handed the cup to the blonde who took it gratefully.

“If you have things you need to do Kat, I’ll be alright by myself. Henry never really took care of me when I was sick.”

“I have off work every Friday. I can make sure you’re taken care of. Well, if you want.” 

“I don’t think I’d mind the company.” The two settled on the couch, and Jane quickly drifted back to sleep. 

Hours later, Jane was still asleep.

“Hey I’m on my lunch break. Thought I’d stop by and see how Seymour’s doing.” Anna plopped herself on the couch next to the pink and blonde haired women. 

“Dude, other than when her head’s in the toilet, she’s been dead asleep.”

Anna felt Jane’s forehead. “She’s not running a fever or anything. I wouldn’t be surprised if she’s pregnant. No fever, she’s been exhausted for a while now, add throwing up to the mix.” Kat looked at her in confusion. “Morning sickness?” Anna tried. 

“Oh. Maybe.” Kat mulled over the possibility. Jane shot up quickly and bolted to the bathroom. Katherine followed behind quickly and held the blonde hair up to avoid getting vomit in her hair. 

Sunday came around when something occurred to Jane. She was a week late. 

“Catalina? I’m going to the store. Do you need anything?”

“I’ll just go with you,” the older woman yelled as she grabbed their coats. Helping Jane into her jacket, she questioned what her friend needed. Jane avoided the question and opened the door.

“Shit!” Jane cried. “What the hell?”

“Jane?” Catherine called from outside the bathroom stall at the grocery store. “Are you okay?”

“Just shut up!” the blonde screamed. “Just go! I’ll find my way home!” She stared at the three sticks in her hand, a plus sign on all of them. She pushed open the stall door and went straight past her friend. “I’m pregnant,” she huffed, already out of the bathroom. Catherine was shocked. She didn’t make a move. 

“Get it together woman,” she sighed, shaking her head and chasing after Jane, who chose to ignore her. The two had reached their newly shared car when she finally spoke.

“Jane, what are you talking about? You’re pregnant?”

“Yes,” she shot daggers at her friend with her eyes. “Now let me in the car before I decide to walk home by myself.” Catherine quickly unlocked the car door. 

The newly pregnant woman called the local doctor’s office and was able to make an appointment tomorrow for a blood test. She called her mother. 

“Mom, I took three tests. I’m pregnant... Well I’m pretty sure three tests aren’t all going to come up as false positives! I know Mom, I’m keeping it... Yes, I was able to be squeezed in for an appointment tomorrow.... Okay, I love you too, bye.” She looked down at her hands when she hung up.

“So I’m pregnant.”

“It seems that way,” Catherine muttered, not quite sure what to say.

“Because as usual, I fucked up and-”

“No,” the hispanic tried to assure her. “You didn’t, but we do have to figure out what you’re going to do now.”

“Well I’m really not sure.”

“You said you’re keeping it right?” Jane nodded. 

“Well we have that figured out, so it’s a step in the right direction.”

“I guess you’re right. But this makes everything so much harder now. I’ll have to tell Beale eventually too.”

“Just when things were starting to get easier,” Catherine mumbled to herself as she drove out of the parking lot. 

“John!” Margaret yelled. “Janey called.”

“Oh yeah?” He made his way to his wife.

“She’s pregnant.” Margaret’s eyes filled with tears of sorrow. She had always thought the day her daughter would come home announcing she was pregnant it would be a joyous occasion. That wasn’t the case. Her daughter was impregnated by a monster. 

“Shit. It’s Henry’s?”

“Well, yeah. I mean, it can’t be Cath’s if that’s what you’re getting at.” Margaret cracked a smile.

“Hey, you-”

“John!” Margaret stopped him. “Speaking of those two: they never got together. I think after ten years, I won the bet. Pay up.” She simply placed her hand out.

“You always know how to lighten the mood, but just you wait,” he chuckled. “Just you wait.” John took his wife’s hand and kissed it. 

The two friends were sitting in their bedroom when Jane broke down. 

“Beale said we need to lay low and stay put. How the fuck am I supposed to do this? I’m putting so many people in danger by staying here. Am I doing the right thing? Should I just go back?”

“No way in hell am I letting you go back to that,” Catherine stated firmly. 

“Jane, don’t lose your head. You’re staying with us. We’re all here for you.” Anne spoke up from the doorway where the other girls had been standing for quite some time now.

“Are you ready to be here for a baby too?” 

“What?”

“I’m pregnant,” Jane said flatly.

“We’re going to love you through it. Dinner’s ready by the way.” Anna spoke up. 

“How is this baby supposed to grow up without a father?” Jane began to panic. She hadn’t even thought of that until right then.

“Your baby doesn’t need Henry. It has you,” Cathy tried.   
“And us,” Kat spoke up. 

“All your baby needs is us six. That’s more than enough love than Henry could ever give,” Cathy affirmed before turning on her heel and making her way back to the kitchen quickly. She returned with miraculously balancing six plates of dinner for the group.

All of the girls stayed with Jane and Catherine that night, knowing Jane was going to need all the support she could get that night. Jane fell asleep sandwiched in between Kat, who was becoming more and more like her surrogate daughter despite the fact that she was only a few years older than the pink haired woman, and Catherine, the woman she knew she should’ve ended up with. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If no one told you yet today, you are enough! Don't you ever forget that now! 
> 
> On a completely unrelated note, thank you so much for the kudos and all that! Please comment what you think is going to happen next! I have this story kinda lined up, but I want to know what you think is going to happen!


	9. Oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Catherine take advice from others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves! Here is another update! Things have been a bit chaotic and are only going to become more so, so I'm going to continue to try to update as quickly as possible, but if it becomes less frequently updated, please don't be upset! Anyways, enjoy! As always, have a lovely day!

Henry had made his way out of the state and hadn’t seen his case since leaving until now. 

“A Mr. Henry Tudor has been on the loose since last month due to a report of physical abuse to his at-the-time fiancee. Police have very limited information. If you, or someone you know, has any information on the whereabouts of Tudor, please dial the number at the bottom of the screen. That’s all for tonight. We’ll see you again tomorrow.”

“Shit,” he muttered when he heard a knock on the door. “Coming.”

“Your food is here.” The lady smiled before her nose scrunched in confusion. “You look vaguely familiar.”

“Oh, that’s not possible. This is the first time I’ve ever been at this hotel.” It wasn’t a lie; this was the first time he had been at the hotel. “But maybe I’ll see you around sometime soon? After you get off of work maybe?” Henry didn’t know it, but he had just fallen into a trap.

“I’d like that. I’ll come to your room around 7:30?”

“I’ll be waiting.” He winked at her and closed the door. “Oh this bitch doesn’t know what she just got herself into.” Then a realization hit him: he never ordered room service. 

Around 7:15, Henry heard a knock at his door.

“It’s just me!” The room service lady called.

“Hey gorgeous,” he grinned as he opened the door. “Boy are you-”

“Henry Tudor put your hands up!” The woman yelled as she pointed a gun in his direction.

“How do you know who I am?” he shouted as he threw his arms up.

“Bring ‘em in boys.” A group of police ran in and seized the man. 

“What the hell? You bitch!” He tried to escape the woman’s grasp.

“You didn’t think I recognized you? If you thought you were going to get away with harming a poor innocent woman to get to another poor innocent woman, you really are crazy,” she laughed as Henry was put in handcuffs and led out of the hotel. 

Catherine’s cell phone began ringing while the two were napping again. She reached for the phone quickly so as to not disturb a slumbering Jane. 

“Hello?” She answered without looking at the caller ID.

“Catherine? It’s Beale.”

“Oh hi. Let me wake Jane.”

“You might want to. I have big news.” 

“Okay.” She held the phone to her chest. “Jane? Honey, wake up.”

“Mmm,” she stirred. “Baby’s hungry. Pickles and peanut butter.” She smiled with her eyes closed. 

“I’ll get that for you, but right now Beale is on the phone.” Jane’s eyes flew open. 

“I’m awake. Put it on speaker.” Catherine complied, and Officer Beale’s voice was heard throughout the room. 

“Henry was arrested yesterday. We are unsure of who else is or was involved, so we suggest you continue to lay low and keep up with any sorts of training you began. He has a $250,000 bail before he goes to trial, and it doesn’t seem likely that he’ll be able to make it, but we’ve had crazier things happen. Questions?”

“Are there any people suspected to have been involved?” Catherine asked simply.

“There was a disposable phone in his possession that had been calling a recently disconnected number. He alluded to the fact that he was in contact with a Mr. Thomas Culpepper. Does that name ring a bell?”

“Yes,” Jane said through clenched teeth. She knew she had been right to hang up on him the day he called her. 

“He hasn’t been seen in a while, so we’re suspecting it has something to do with him.”

“Thank you sir. Have a nice day,” Jane’s voice trembled. As soon as they hung up, a tear fell down her face. 

“Why are you crying honey?” Catherine wiped the tear away with her thumb. 

“Hormones and happiness,” she began sobbing. When her sobs grew louder, the other four women made their way to the bedroom. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence for the gentle woman to cry, especially now with carrying a child. That didn’t stop the others from running to her side to offer her comfort, and cake if you were Anne. 

“Happy crying?” Anna read the room quickly. Jane nodded. 

“Do you want cake?” Jane shook her head. “Well, I always have cake ready if you ever decide you want cake.” 

“Just give me her damned location!” The second Jane and Catherine hung up, Thomas had called, refusing to give up his name. “I am a very close friend to Jane, and I want to make sure she’s okay! She considers me family!”

“It’s confidential sir. I can’t just give that information away to anyone, and you are not family sir. If you were family, she would have told you herself.” Beale had figured this was someone who wanted Jane for themselves. “If anything, she’s dating the person she left with. They’re her family now. Good day.” Best to not give up any information on Catherine either, he thought. Then, he remembered something. Jane had mentioned something about a baby.

“Jane Seymour,” the blonde answered as she usually does. 

“I would advise you not to answer the phone like that anymore. You’re hiding, remember?”

“Oh. I didn’t even think about that. Thank you.”

“Just looking out for you Jane. Are you pregnant?” He got straight to the point. 

“Ye-yes,” she stammered. “How’d you know?”

“You were half-asleep and said something about a baby and pickles and peanut butter. My wife had the same craving when she was pregnant. Put two and two together.”

“Oh. Well, I am, and I fully intend on keeping it.” Her voice went stone cold as she followed with, “I demand full custody of my son or daughter.”

“Of course. I’ll have those papers sent out as soon as I can.”

“Thank you,” her tone went back to normal.

“Of course. Good day.”

“You told him?” Catherine asked, half asleep.

“Figured he should know?”

“Hey, do you wanna go out to dinner tonight? I can pick you up at six,” Catherine laughed at her half-joke.

“Sure. What should I wear?” The blonde leaned back into her companion.

“Something nice, but not too nice? It feels like forever since we’ve done anything fancy, and when the baby comes along, God only knows when’s the next time we’ll be able to do something,” she laughed.

“Okay! Before all of that though, I have to call my mom.”

“I’ll be here.” Catherine reached for her phone. With Jane out of the room, she saw this as her opportunity to call John.

“Hey John, it’s Cath. We have to talk.”

“What’s going on? The kid’s not yours, is it?”

-

“Mom, it can’t really be Lina’s. That’s not really how that works. And besides, we haven’t done anything,” she paused before adding on a quiet, “yet.”

“Okay!” Margaret exclaimed, although a bit defeatedly. “I just need to prove your father wrong... Wait, yet?”

-

“Sir, I’m taking your daughter out tonight. I want to ask her if I can be there for the baby, almost like another parental figure. You know her best. How will she react?”

“That baby might not be yours biologically, but that doesn’t matter. Your heart’s in it, and that makes you more of a parent to this baby than Henry will ever be.”

-

“She’s taking me to dinner, and I’m going to use this as an opportunity to ask her if she’ll help me with the baby, so long as everything goes well these next months.”

“Honey, I’m 100% sure that woman would literally do anything for you. She’s like a sister to you, isn’t she?”

“I’m not so sure anymore Mom. I don't really think of her like that anymore. I have to go get ready though, so we can talk about this later.”

“Not so fast.”

-

“Whatever happens, be there for my daughter. It doesn’t matter if you’re an aunt or another mother to that kid. Have the best intentions for the baby. Have the best intentions for Jane.”

“Yes sir.”

“I just have one more question for you,” John announced abruptly. “Are you, for real, in love with my daughter?”

-

“I just have a question for you Janey, and I want you to answer it truthfully. Are you in love with her?” Margaret pressed.

In two separate rooms, the two replied, “Uh, yeah. I think I am.”

Jane quietly walked into the living room, realizing she had forgotten a washcloth for the shower. Catherine was still on the phone. She backed into the hall but couldn’t help listening in on her conversation.

“Yeah, no. Don’t worry John. You can tell Margaret.” Jane gasped before going silent, praying Catherine hadn’t heard her. She counted to ten before walking in. 

“Dad, I gotta go,” Catherine tried to cover up her conversation, blissfully unaware that Jane heard the last of the conversation. “See you later.”

“So cute with your dad,” Jane played along with the other woman’s bit. “So where are we going exactly?”

“Well, Cathy knows this super quaint- no. It’s a surprise.” She grinned. “Don’t worry. You’ll see in like three hours. Right now though, I have to run some errands. You cool to stay home for a little while?”

“Yeah, of course I am.”

“Okay. I’ll see you in a few hours. Don’t do anything too crazy.” She kissed the blonde woman's cheek softly.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m just going to get the peanut butter and pickles you never got me!” she teased.

“I hate you.” Catherine grinned as she made her way out of the house.

Before Jane could go to the kitchen, Anna appeared. 

“So you and Cath are finally going on a date?”

“Well, I wouldn’t call it a-”

“It’s probably a date. Seymour, you can’t tell me you and Cath don’t have even the smallest thing for each other.”

“We- I- she-”

“Just say it man. You’ll feel better.”

“Why do you think you know?”

“Know what?” Anna encouraged Jane to verbally admit the feelings she had for her friend. 

“Why do you think I have feelings for Lina?” Jane chose her words carefully. She wasn’t about to admit her feelings for her best friend, knowing her feelings would only be rejected.

“Well, for starters, you’re the only one who’s allowed to call her Lina. Anyone else is only to call her Cath, and you both made that clear. You’re also just not that secretive. The longing glances, the way you two are never apart, the clear soft spot you have for her.”

“You’re silly. We’re just friends. And even if I did have feelings for Lina, and I’m not saying I do, there’s no way she would reciprocate the feelings.” Jane wasn’t going to get her hopes up. 

“So you’re telling me that if I called her Lina to her face, she wouldn’t tell me not to?”

“Well no. She doesn’t really let anyone call her that but me.”

“And you’re telling me that Cath just goes around and kisses all of her friend’s cheeks? Because I can say with certainty that she hasn’t done that to any of us, not even Cathy, and those two are related.”

Jane went to argue, but Anna continued, “Listen Seymour, all I’m saying is: don’t deny what’s right and what’s right in front of you.” The woman left, leaving Jane standing by herself for a moment. Had she really been that oblivious? Was it possible Catherine was also in love with her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are spicing up? Anyways, any and all comments are encouraged and welcomed! Thank you for staying with this story!


	10. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cath asks Jane to dinner. Jane finally begins to come to terms with the fact that the woman she loves may very well be in love with her too. Kind of a fluffy chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! We're back! Getting as much out as I can before life gets crazy! Enjoy, and, as always, have a lovely day!

“Margaret! Marge!” John yelled through the house.

“John, what could possibly be so important that you have to interrupt my baking?” She emerged from the kitchen.

“Oh shit! I’ll come to you.” He followed his wife into the kitchen. “I just got off the phone with Cath, and let’s just say that you’re going to be paying up any day now!” He teased in a singsong voice. 

“Oh I know,” Margaret sighed, fighting the urge to grin. At this point, she was ready to lose the bet so her daughter could finally be happy with the woman of her dreams. 

“Yes you wi- wait. You know?”

“Yes. I just got off the phone with Janey. She told me she thinks she’s in love with Cath, and the lord himself knows that girl worships the ground our baby walks on. I’m still not giving you any money until I’m certain though,” she stated curtly.

“Did she tell you they’re going on a date tonight?”

“She told me it was only dinner, so I’m not admitting anything just yet.” She smiled smugly. 

“Dammit woman.” He rested his hands on her waist. 

“Don't you even think about it.” She knew what her husband was up to. “I have a cup of flour in my hand, and you’re cleaning it up if I drop it!”

“Well worth it,” John laughed as he tickled his wife’s sides.

Jane was running around like a chicken with its head cut off. 

“Jane, what are you doing?” Kat walked into the blonde’s room as she watched the woman clad in a towel throw multiple articles of clothing around. 

“Kat!” Jane whipped around, eyes wide. “You’re the perfect person to ask for help!”

“Oh!” Kat became excited at the idea that she was useful. “What’s up?”

“Lina and I are going to dinner, and Anna has it in my head that this might be a date and-”

“Finally.”

“What?” Jane raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t act like you just figured out that you two totally have a thing for each other.”

“Am I the only one who hasn’t known about this?”

“Yes!” Anna called from her room.

“Yes!” Cathy called from her room.

“Yes!” Anne laughed from behind Kat. 

“Oh god,” The blonde muttered to herself. “I can’t find anything to wear.”

“You’re right. I’m just the person to ask.” Kat scavenged for an outfit for less than thirty seconds before she presented a look to Jane. 

“That’s a bit revealing, isn’t it?” She eyes the low-cut top being handed to her. “And a little tight maybe?”

“You wouldn’t own it if you didn’t look good in it. And besides, you’re not showing yet, you still have the figure to wear it. Might as well be sexy for as long as possible,” Anne encouraged her to put the shirt on. 

“Turn around,” Jane instructed. The two listened and she quickly changed into the outfit. “How does this look?” The cousins turned around and admired Jane in the gray blouse with tight fitting jeans. 

“Wowza.”

“If this doesn’t have Cath drooling, I’ll be amazed.”

“Anne!” Kat exclaimed.

“What? I’ve seen Cath practically drool over Jane when she’s wearing sweatpants and has her hair in the messiest bun.”

Katherine and Anne were helping Jane with her makeup and hair while Catherine and Cathy lounged i n the living room.

“Okay, get out of here. I’ve got this from here,” Catherine shooed her younger cousin to her bedroom. 

“Don't fuck this up Aragon,” Anna teased on her way out of the house. 

“Hey Jane? I left something in the car. I’ll be back in a minute, and then will you be ready?”

“Yeah! Just finishing up,” Jane called from the room Catherine had been banned from.

“Okay. I’ll be back.” The older woman walked out of the house and proceeded to her car. Slowly, she sat down in the driver’s seat to prepare herself for tonight.

“Don’t fuck this up Cath,” she said to herself through the rear view mirror. “You’ve been waiting twelve years for this.” She checked the time: 5:55. Close enough. She grabbed the flowers she picked up a few hours before and jogged to the front door. Hesitantly, she knocked and immediately found her shoes quite interesting. 

The door flung open, and Jane laughed, “Did you lock yourself out or something?”

“No, I came to ‘pick you up’ like I told you I would. I know I’m like five minutes early, and I’m sorry for that, but I couldn’t wait. You look-” she took in the blonde’s appearance. “Wow.” 

“Thank you,” Jane blushed. 

“These are for you.” Catherine handed her a bouquet of flowers.

“Lina.” Her eyes began to well up.

“What? What’s wrong? Did I get the wrong flowers?” She began to panic. “I’m sorry. I thought these were the-”

“No, they’re perfect. You’re so sweet. You remembered my favorite flowers from like, senior year.” 

“Of course I do. Come on, I’ll take you to the car.”

_ She was running late the one day they actually needed to get to school on time. She saw Jane run to her car and jump in holding a bottle. _

_ “Hey Lina. I’m so sorry.” _

_ “It’s alright. What’cha got there?” _

_ “Perfume.” _

_ “Ah, that’s why you always smell so much better than everyone else. You actually bathe and use perfume. It all makes sense now,” Catherine joked.  _

_ “Haha, very funny. I didn’t actually put it on yet. I’m going to have to do it when we get to school I guess.” _

_ “If you want, you can just put it on in here.” _

_ “Really?” She looked genuinely surprised. “Henry never lets me do that.” _

_ That’s because he’s an idiot, she thought before wisely saying, “I don't mind. It smells good anyway.” _

_ “Thanks. I hope you don’t mind me spraying the scent of roses.” _

_ “Your favorite flower?” She asked with a smile. Jane bobbed her head up and down.  _

_ “I’ll have to keep that in mind,” Catherine chuckled to herself. _

She quickly ran ahead of Jane and opened the passenger door before helping her in.

“Thank you.”

“Of course.” Jogging to the driver’s side, she asked, “You ready and buckled? Precious cargo you know!”

“Very funny. Yes I am. Let’s go! I’m starving.”

The two were enjoying their dinner when Catherine broke the silence. 

“So, I have to ask you something, and I don't want you to freak out.”

“Catherine-” Jane shifted in her seat. “If this is what I heard you talking about to my dad earlier,” she continued. 

“You heard that?” Catherine began to panic; “How much did you hear?” 

“Not much. Just enough to know that whatever your planning was okay to tell my mother.” She averted her gaze to the meal in front of her.

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Is this a date?”

“Well, no? I mean, kind of, but I never asked you as a date. I really think we should be together, but not until you’re ready. I know you’re dealing with a lot right now, and I’ve waited for twelve years. I can wait a little while longer.”

“I love you,” Jane blurted out.

“Of course I love you too. I thought you knew that.”

“Apparently I was the only one who didn’t know. Anna kind of made me realize today that it was really. Up until a few hours ago, I thought it was all in my head.”

“It definitely isn’t, but that’s not what I wanted to talk about tonight. I wanted to ask you if I could be there for you and the baby when it arrives. I just didn’t know how to- why are you crying?”

“You’re just so sweet and so good to me, and I’m such a bitch! I eavesdropped on your conversation, and I assumed things. I have no clue why you’re putting up with me. I’m so sorry. I have to go to the bathroom and get myself together.” 

“Okay, but when you get back we need to talk about this.” Jane nodded and sped away to the bathroom.

After twenty minutes, Catherine was still waiting patiently for Jane to return. It was clear the blonde needed some space, and despite her concern, she waited.

“Ma’am?” a waiter with a water pitcher approached.

“I’m okay, thank you,” she replied, assuming the man was offering her some more water. 

“No ma’am. The woman that came in here with you is in the bathroom violently ill. I was told to come find you.” By the end of the waiter’s sentence, Catherine had already taken off in a sprint towards the bathroom.

“Ma’am, you really shouldn’t go in there,” an employee who was unaware who Catherine was warned.

“I’m the one she came with.” The employee stepped out of the way and allowed her to go in.

“Janey, are you okay honey?” When she heard no response, she walked in a little further, the foul smell of vomit hitting her. 

“Janey,” she sighed as she found the blonde with her head in the toilet. 

“I think I’m done. Can we please just go and forget this happened? I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. Come on.” Catherine scooped the woman into her arms, and the two made their way towards the main entrance of the restaurant. 

“Ma’am,” an employee tried. 

“I’ll be back tomorrow to pay for the food, but right now-”

“We took the liberty of boxing all the food, and it’s on the house tonight. We hope your partner feels better soon.”

“Thank you very much.” The employee secured the bags over Catherine’s wrist, and the two made their way towards the car.

“We need to talk about our situation later. We have to sort everything out before more things start to happen,” Jane mumbled.

“Of course sweetie. Anything. Front or back?” 

“Front.” She allowed Catherine to lower her into the front seat before muttering, “I’m going to sleep.” The woman fell into a more peaceful state than she was in a few minutes before. 

“So,” Cathy drew out from across the room after Catherine had set Jane up in their bedroom. “I guess it didn’t go too well? You guys came back pretty quickly.”

“It could’ve gone better. I found out she overheard my conversation with her dad. She did admit that she loves me, but that conversation quickly ended when she started crying and then twenty minutes later I was carrying her out because she was puking.”

“It’s something though?” the younger cousin tried.

“I guess.”

“At least she didn’t straight up reject you,” Anne quipped.

“Thank you Anne for yet another encouraging comment,” Aragon deadpanned.

“Anytime Cath. Anytime.”

“Okay but seriously, it’s about time you two got it together,” Anna added.

“Well, we’re not together yet. I told her I’ve waited twelve years, and I can wait a little longer. I know she has a lot on her plate right now, and the last thing I want to do is overwhelm her with a new relationship.” 

“Did you like the outfit she was in?” Kat asked out of curiosity and also hunger to know that she had picked the right look. 

Catherine swallowed awkwardly before whispering, “She looked stunning.”

“Did you drool?”

“No Boleyn. I did not drool.”

“Bullshit. I’ve seen you drool over the woman when she’s in sweatpants and looking homeless.”

“I can’t help that she just always looks beautiful.” 


	11. If You Need Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Catherine decide to have a talk. Things go downhill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This is a bit longer than the other chapters, so uh... Enjoy? As always, have a lovely day!

Thomas needed to know where Jane was. As soon as he heard Henry had been arrested, he was certain this was his chance to have his best friend’s fiancee all to himself. She didn't deserve any of the shit Henry had put her through. She was beautiful and kind. She had a once heart of gold, now turned heart of stone. He was determined to bring back her heart of gold. Unlike Henry, Thomas thought he knew exactly what she deserved: not Henry, not the situation she was put in, none of it. After a day and a half of laying low, he had done all he could to find information on Jane, but there wasn’t much of anything to work with. The young man knew what he was doing was borderline obsessive, but he had to find her- had to make sure she was safe and taken care of. Slowly, he picked up the phone.

“John, can you get the phone please? I’m in the middle of making dinner.”

“Yes dear.” He scrambled to find the phone. “This is John.”

“Hey John. It’s Thomas. How are you?”

“Better now that I know your asshole of a friend is locked away.”

“Do you know where she is? Or if she’s coming home any time soon?”

“I’m really not sure, and I’m not sure I should be giving any of this information to you.”

“I’m just trying to make sure Jane’s safe sir.”

“She is. Man, what I would’ve given for Janey to end up with someone like you instead,” John let slip. He knew he didn’t mean it. He wanted Jane and Catherine together. But at the moment, his mouth worked faster than his brain. 

“Really? Huh, I never thought about it that way,” he feigned surprise.

“Yeah I-” There was a loud crash from the kitchen that interrupted John’s train of thought. “I have to go check on my klutz of a wife. Bye.” John jogged to the kitchen to see Margaret on the floor laughing. 

“You’re an idiot.” He offered a hand to help her up.

Back at the house, Jane and Catherine sat down to talk without the rest of the women. What they didn’t know was that the other four had clumped themselves together just outside the bedroom to try to listen in on their private conversation.

“How much of that conversation did you really hear?” Catalina’s face was already bright red, and it was only becoming moreso. 

“What conversation?” Anne whispered. The others shrugged. 

“Just enough to know that whatever you’re planning, my parents know.”

“Shit. You really weren’t supposed to hear that.”

“Honestly Catherine,” Jane started, missing the chill that shot down Catherine’s spine. The blonde never called her by her full first name. She knew this was serious. “I can’t look for a relationship right now, and you know that. I need to have all of my attention on the baby growing inside of me.”

“Of course I know that. I told you, I can wait. What I said last night- I meant it. I want to just be here for you and the baby. It’s not like I want to date right now and overwhelm you with a new relationship if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“I know, but that’s not possible for you to ‘just be there for the baby’. If you’re here, I know I’m going to fall in love with you all over again and-”

“Again?” Catherine’s face gave away how surprised she was to find out that Jane Seymour was in love with her at one point or another.

“Lina, that’s not the point. I can’t fall in love with you again. I just can’t,” she sighed exasperatedly. “The baby, he or she, doesn’t deserve to grow up in the strange situation we’re finding ourselves in. Oh god, I can’t even believe I’m in this situation: having a baby as a single mother where the father is absent and having a mother who is a complete and utter mess. Maybe I shouldn’t bring a baby into this world. Maybe I should just-”

“What are you thinking?” Catherine cut her off in fear of what she was going to say.

“It’s not too-”

“Jane, please tell me you’re not thinking about getting rid of it.”

“It’s my decision Catherine. Not yours,” she choked out. “Do you know how hard this is already? My life has taken so many turns in the past few months, and I’m so much more fucked up than I already was. I don't want to and can't fuck up someone else’s life because I’m not capable of being a mother yet. Can we just leave it alone? I don’t want to do this anymore.”

“You can't just say something like that and then not finish the conversation! Do you understand how ridiculous that is? We have to talk about this!”

“No!  _ We _ don’t have to do anything. This is my life, and I’m so sorry I dragged you into the shitshow. Leave if you want, or I can leave. I don’t really care anymore.”

“You don’t mean that. Go cool down. We’ll- you’ll,” Catherine quickly corrected herself. “figure this out, and I will be as involved or uninvolved as you want. Jane stood from the bed and flung the door open, only to have Anne Boleyn crash at her feet with all of the other women eyeing her rather sheepishly.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Jane yelled. “Don’t you guys know that was a personal conversation? If we had wanted you listening in, we would have talked in the living room. But no, you guys just had to butt into our personal lives as usual and-”

“Jane, please don’t be-” Kat started.

“Don’t be what Katherine? Mad?” Jane shot back icily. “This is ridiculous. I’m leaving.”

“No you’re not,” Anna stated defiantly as she grabbed Jane’s arm, preventing her from going any farther.

“What the hell do you mean Anna?” Jane tried to rip her arm out of Cleve’s grip.

“You’re in hiding. You’re not leaving without any of us with you.”

“You just think you have it all figured out Anna? Don’t you? I’m a meek and mild, broken woman who can’t handle herself on her own, right? Is that what you think of me? Is that what I am to you? Do you all think you just need to walk on eggshells with me because if you don’t I might break into a million pieces? I’m not. I can do what I-”

“You can do what you want, but that means we can also do what we want. And we want to protect you. If you want to go out somewhere, one of us is going with you,” Cathy tried to reason with the furious blonde.

“I’ll go with you if you really need to get out of the house,” Kat offered hesitantly. Seeing Jane angry was a scary thing. 

“It’s fine. No one has to go with her. She can have the room.” Catherine marched herself out of the room. Cathy and Anna followed. Jane went back into the room and sat on the bed but left the door open. 

“Jane, I’m really-”

“Anne, I’d really rather not talk about this to you right now.” Anne left the area with her head hung low. 

“Do you want some company though?” Kat offered shyly, playing with the pink ends of her hair. “We don’t have to talk about anything if you don’t want to,” she added quickly, hoping her new found friend would allow her to stay. Jane looked up at her with tears in her eyes, the piercing blue color now standing out to Katherine. 

“Please.” Her voice was small, but it was easily heard.

“If you don’t want to talk about it, we don’t have to. Just let me say this,” Cleves sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“No.” Jane wiped at the tears in her eyes. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you two.”

“You had every right to snap at us. What you said was true; we were listening in on a conversation you clearly wanted to be private.”

“But-”

“There’s no buts Seymour. I’m sorry, and I’m sure Kat is too. I’ll go now and let you two have some time.” Anna left the area.

“How did you get the money for bail Tudor?”

“I called in a few favors, not that it's any of your business.” He flipped off the security guard on his way to freedom. “I need to find her, and no one can stop me now,” he muttered to himself.

“Jane?” Catherine knocked on their bedroom door gently. She was met with no response. The hispanic pushed the door open and saw Jane watching the television quietly with Katherine curled around her. When she got no response, she made her way over and made herself as small as possible. 

“Okay, I understand that you need your space away from me. Dinner’s in the oven and ready to eat. You too Kat.” She kissed the top of the blonde’s hair softly before walking away, failing to notice the tears threatening to fall in Jane’s eyes. 

“I should probably get some food and take it to my room. I think you two need to talk.” Kat began to stand up.

“Wait,” Jane sighed and reached her hand out. When the younger woman stopped in her tracks and held her hand, Jane whispered, “Thank you.”

“For what it’s worth Jane, we would do anything to keep you safe. You’re part of this family now. Your baby too.” Kat offered a small smile and a light hand squeeze.

Jane waited a few minutes before walking down the stairs and into the empty kitchen aside from Catherine who was undoubtedly waiting for the blonde to make an appearance. 

“Are you okay?” Jane shook her head no as she quickly made her way to the counter where the food was laid out. “Do you want to talk?”

She kept her back turned to Catherine but answered with a raspy voice, “I thought I was ready, but I think I need a few more minutes.” Catherine nodded her head but stayed put at her station at the table. The tears continued to pour as Jane prepared her dinner and brushed by the other woman as she went to get to her seat at the table. 

Catherine’s heart broke as she noticed the tears, but stayed glued in her chair nonetheless. Jane sat quietly, not looking in Catalina’s direction.

“If you need me, I’ll be in our room,” Catherine sighed, feeling the sense that her presence was not wanted. She heard Jane sigh in relief once she was gone from the kitchen.

When the older woman left, Jane knew it was her fault. She didn’t want to push her away, but she couldn’t help it. Jane sighed a heavy sigh, knowing she was going to break at any moment. 

“Lina?” she whispered into the empty kitchen, but she was already gone. In desperation, she pulled out her phone and called the one person she knew would listen to her no matter what. 

“Daddy?” She began to cry to her father.

“Janey honey, listen. I know you’re scared an-”

“Dad, I’m terrified. I keep snapping at all the girls, and I’m pushing Lina away. I think I’m in love with her, but I told her I couldn’t fall in love with her again, but I don’t want to lose that feeling. I have no idea what the hell I’m doing,” she rambled into the phone. 

“First off, language.”

“Dad, I said hell.”

“Yes, but it still doesn’t feel right hearing your child curse. You’ll know the feeling someday. You’re still my baby. Do you want my advice?” She nodded as if her father was able to see her. When he didn’t hear an audible response, he assumed, “I’m going to take a guess and say you were nodding your head?” Jane laughed despite the tears. 

“Alrighty dear. You never change, you know that? You always did that, even when you were little. It took me so long to figure out your silence, and I only figured it out because you did it to your mother one day,” he laughed as he remembered the days of a young Jane nodding into the phone enthusiastically. “You were such a cute kid.”

“Dad, advice, remember?” 

“Right. I had no clue what I was doing when I met Mom. God, I really had no idea. Mom had a boyfriend, and I fell absolutely in love with her before I even knew what was happening. I couldn’t do anything about it though, and that was the worst feeling ever. I felt so helpless. Eventually, I think she knew she was in love with me too, but she was still dating the other man at the time. I took a leap of faith though. I found out the day I told her I loved her that she had broken up with the guy three weeks before. God, I hated that man so much. Your mother put up with so much shit because of that man. She never deserved to be treated that way. Anyway, I had no clue what I was doing when we first started dating. I had never had a girlfriend before, but I knew she was the one. Then, your sister came along when Mom was twenty, and we really had no idea what she was doing. Liz turned out alright though I guess. And then, after fifteen years, you came along. You were a blessing. After so many years though, we forgot how we did it with Lizzy. Don’t tell your sister, but you were and are the second best blessing in my life. Of course, your mother is the first. I’m still so in love with that woman. Lizzy is a blessing, but we never connected the way the two of us do. So uhm, the moral of the story is that I know you don’t know what the hell is going on, and it’s scary. I know it is. But sometimes you need to take a leap of faith. Sometimes, it turns out to be the best thing that could ever happen to you.”

“Thank you Daddy. I love you.”

“I love you too honey. Be careful, and trust your gut.” John was met with silence. “Do you really think you’re falling in love with her?”

“Keep this between us? Not even Mom can know.” 

“Of course princess.”

“She makes me feel things I never did with Henry. I only stayed with him because I thought I had to. I didn’t want to let you, Mom, or his family down.” John was shocked. 

“Do you really think we could ever be disappointed in you because you realized what you’re worth and what you deserve?”

“Maybe? I don’t know. You put it that way, and it sounds so stupid.”

“I can't speak for Henry’s parents, but Mom and I would never be disappointed in you for wanting true love instead of something that feels forced.”

“Okay Dad. I should go. I’m getting kind of sleepy. I’ll keep in mind what you said. Have a nice night with Mom. Love you both.”

“We love you too.” John hung up the phone and ran to the kitchen knowing that’s where he would find his wife.

“Hey, so I just got off the phone with our daughter.”

“Lizzy called, and I didn’t get to talk to her? John, she calls once every three months!” She threw her hands up in frustration.

“No no. The other one. She’s terrified. She’s in the ‘I’m pregnant and in love with someone who isn’t my baby daddy’ mindset. I gave her some fatherly advice though.” He smiled smugly.

“What could you have possibly said to make her feel better?”

John slowly moved Margaret’s arms around his neck and placed his hands on her hips before smirking. “I just told her how terrified we were. I told her how I took a chance, and that chance gave me the three greatest things in my life.”

“God John. You still know just what to say.” She stood on her toes to kiss the tip of his nose.

“After all these years, I still fall in love with you more and more. I just want our Janey to have a love like ours.”

“Me too.”

“Jane,” Catherine sighed in front of the mirror, practicing her speech. “I don’t want to upset you, but we need to talk. I know you’re scared and- god. That’s so dorky. You’re so stupid. Just-”

“Having trouble?” Cathy appeared in the doorway. 

“I just want things to be right between me and Janey.” 

“Just give it time Cath. Good things take time.”

“Twelve years isn’t enough time?” The older cousin shot back.

“Good things take time,” she repeated. “I have to get back to writing, but remember that.” Cathy disappeared.

Jane had settled on the living room couch to watch television late into the night but almost immediately fell asleep. When Anne wandered downstairs for her late night snacking, she was shocked to see the television’s bright lights and a blonde figure sound asleep.

“Jane?” She shook the woman gently. “Do you think you might want to go to bed? It might be more comfortable?”

“Anne?” She sat up in her hazy state and patted the spot next to her. 

“Give me a minute to find a snack. You want anything?”

“Yogurt?” The woman in green disappeared into the kitchen before returning with a yogurt and bag of chips.

“I’m sorry for eavesdropping earlier.” 

“It’s alright. I know you guys are just curious, and I’ve dragged you all into the craziest situation.”

“It was still wrong of us, and it was my idea. I’m really sorry Jane.”

“Of course it was your idea,” Jane sighed good heartedly. “I should’ve known.”

“I’m really sorry.”

“I’m not mad anymore. It’s okay.” The two sat in silence for a while, watching whatever silly game show was being broadcast. After a while, Jane heaved herself up from the sofa. 

“I think I’m going to head to bed. Do you want the tv on still or?”

“I should probably head to bed too.” The blonde clicked off the television.

“I don’t want to intrude on the conversation earlier, but between you and me, I think you should keep it. I also think you should give you and Cath a try. You’re practically dating as it is.” Anne retired to her room for the night. Jane sighed, knowing the truth in Boleyn’s statement, and continued on to the bedroom. 

Sinking into their bed, she sighed, “Hey,” fulling knowing Catherine wasn’t asleep. 

“Hey.” She rolled over and pulled Jane close.

“I’m sorry. I was crazy, and I’ll try to stay more in check. I want you to be in this baby’s life,” Jane paused. “As it’s mother. I just don’t think we can be a couple- not right now at least. I know we act like it, but I’m not ready to put a label on it and add all of that pressure. I’m sorry.”

“That’s really not the issue. It’s perfectly fine honey. Just know I am always going to be here for you. As a friend or more, or whatever you want me to be or do, I’ll be or do it.”

“I love you Lina.” Jane curled into the other woman and drifted to sleep. 


	12. You Kissed Me Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Catherine have a late night talk. The girls are let in on a secret. Aside from the beginning, a pretty fluff filled chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit short, but here is the next part of the story! I hope you enjoy, and as always, have a lovely day!

“Where the fuck is she?” Henry yelled at Thomas. The two had met accidentally in a gas station and were currently fighting in the parking lot.

“I don't know! Let me go!” Thomas practically cried.

“Yes you do!” Henry gripped the man tighter.

“If I did, I would’ve won her over by now!” Thomas confessed. 

“You fucking piece of shit, backstabbing son of a bitch! I’m going to find her first!” Henry threw Thomas to the ground.

“No you won't! You’ll see fucker.” Thomas cringed at his own words. Had he really sunken to Henry’s level? 

“Hello?” Jane whispered, trying not to wake the slumbering woman next to her. 

“It’s Beale. Henry posted bail. Stay where you are until we find him and you can testify against him.

Jane’s heart hit the bottom of her stomach and whisper-yelled,” He- are you sure?”

“Yes. I’m really sorry Jane.”

“I don’t know why this all has to happen to me,” she pitied herself.

“I’m so sorry. I’m doing all that I can, and I’ll keep you updated.” He hung up.

“Lina?” Jane began to cry. “Catherine?”

“What?” she moaned as she was pulled out of her sleeping state.

“Beale called. Henry’s out on bail. We’re going to die,” she worried aloud.

“We’re going to be okay. I promise; I already told you this.” Catherine wrapped an arm around Jane and pulled her closer.

“That was before we knew.”

“Yeah? We’re going to be fine. Nothing’s changed here. He doesn’t know where you are. Try not to worry so much, okay?”

“How can you tell me not to worry about something that could literally cost us our lives?” Jane bolted upright. 

“Honey, just relax and try to go back to sleep.”

“No! I will not go to bed!” The blonde was shaking with anger at this point. “You can't keep staying so fucking calm about this! It’s ridiculous! You shouldn’t have ever been mixed up in all of this in the first place, and here you are! Here you are, risking your life just to keep your stupid and pregnant best friend company!” Catherine shot up at this.

“Are you-” Catherine was cut off by Jane’s lips before she so quickly pulled herself away from the hispanic. 

“I’m so-” Jane began.

“Please tell me you’re going to remember this.”

“What?” she asked, slightly taken aback.

“You kissed me before.”

“I what?”

“Over the past month, I’ve been kissed a lot,” Catherine cleared her throat. “By you.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I’m not going to forget this one. I don’t want to.”

“Are you saying-”

“Yes. I’ve done so many stupid things. I want to take the leap. I want to be your girlfriend,” she confessed. “As long as you want me to be your girlfriend.”

“Are you positive?”

“Yes. I think I just want to keep this quiet from the others until everything with Henry is over.”

“I’m thrilled with this, but I have to ask why the sudden change? I’m more than okay with waiting.”

“My dad made me realize that sometimes you just have to take a leap of faith.”

“Whatever you want. I already told you: I’m in this for as long as you are.” 

The relationship between Jane and Catherine didn’t stay a secret for long. 

“Do you think we should just ask?” Kat asked Cathy, the two closest to the other women. 

“I mean, I think that if they wanted us to know, they would tell us.”

“They’re dating,” Anne threw in.

“How do you know?”

“Oh please. Even if they say they aren’t, they definitely are.”

“They’re dating,” Cleves stated smugly.

“How do you know?”

“When I tell you I’m observant, I mean it. I know things about you guys that I’m sure you think is too minor for anyone to pick up on. They’re dating.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes. But I also heard Jane call Catherine ‘baby’ like a week ago.”

“You heard that?” Jane appeared in the kitchen, carrying a load of laundry on her bump.

“No?” Anna tried. 

“I thought we were alone in the house,” Jane sighed.

“I had literally just come back. I made it like, three steps into the house, heard that, and walked right back out. I don’t need to know what you two do when we’re not here.”

“Anna!” Catherine exclaimed. “We do not do anything like that!” 

“Oh yeah right.” Anne smirked. “She’s pregnant. Don’t tell us she’s not-”

“That’s enough.” Katherine covered her ears in case her cousin didn’t stop talking. “I do not need to hear what you think someone I think of as my surrogate mother does with her girlfriend.” 

“Surrogate mother?” Catherine questioned. “Does this mean I’m like your-”

“You’re kind of like the cool aunt who’s around all the time.”

“Woah. You think of me as a mother figure?” Jane’s expression was unreadable.

“Jane, don’t act surprised. You might not be all that much older than Kitty here, but you act like her mother sometimes. ‘Kat, don’t forget your lunch!’ “Kat, are you sick? Here, I already measured out your medicine.’ You mom her a lot.”

“I-”

“I don’t really mind Jane. It’s nice to have someone take care of you for once.”

“Hey! I took you in!” Anne was about to fight Katherine for the previous statement.

“Yes, and I’m so grateful for that, but we also do dumb shit together all the time. We got arrested together once and had to spend the night in the holding cell until Cathy could come bail us out. You’re more like my older sister than a mother figure.” Anne nodded. Her cousin had a point.

“So, I guess the cat’s out of the bag?” Catherine went back to the previous subject.

“So, you guys are dating?”

“Yes,” Jane confirmed.

“For how long?” Cathy interrogated.

“Maybe a month?”

“And when were you planning on telling us?” The two women looked at each other. 

“We hadn’t really thought that through. We figured you guys would figure us out eventually, just not this soon. Idealistically, we would’ve waited until after the baby was born, but I guess that’s not in the cards anymore.”

“Rude!” Anne burst out. “You just weren’t going to tell us until the baby came?”

“Well, you figured it out anyway.” Jane crossed her arms and gave Anne a defiant look.

“You know-”

“Congrats you two,” Cathy cut Anne off before anything could escalate. 

“Thanks Cath,” Catherine pulled her younger cousin close.

“Congrats on finally getting it together enough to stop denying that you two are meant for each other!” Kat chimed in.

“Thank you love.” Jane smiled warmly at the younger woman and opened her arms. Kat flew into them almost immediately.

“You’re doing the mom thing again.”

“Oh well,” Jane sighed happily.

“You’re gonna be a good mom you know,” Kat whispered to the woman holding her with a smile on her face.

“Thank you love.”


	13. We Gotta Get Out Of This Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Catherine realize they may need to move. The other four aren't about to let them leave without them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi loves! It's been a bit hectic over here, so it took a few days to churn this (kind of short) chapter out, but it's here! Enjoy, and as always, have a lovely day!

Weeks had passed. Three months had passed, but Thomas was on his way. He had been able to hack his way into Beale’s files and knew the general area Jane was in.

“Hey,” he called into work that day. “I’m going to need an extended amount of time off. My, uh, mother is uh, dying.” He had always thought of Elizabeth as a mother figure. “I need to be with her in her final days.”

“Best of luck Culpepper.” His boss hung up, and he was gone. Little did he know, Henry was right on his tail, following him to Jane. 

“Mom, I’m going to win her back. She left me for no reason. I need her back.”

“Henry, I love that girl, so just tell me what you did. There’s now way she just left you. I love you, but if she’s gone, just let her go.”

“There’s no way in hell. I love that girl, and now Thomas is after her too. No way am I letting that bastard get away with taking the love of my life right out from under me!”

“Is this why you were in jail?” Elizabeth sighed. When she was met with silence, she continued, “I’m not getting myself mixed up in your shit Henry. Let the poor girl go. If I knew why you were arrested, I never would’ve- when your father hears about this-” she stopped herself and hung up on Henry to call Margaret. The two women had always been friendly, and Elizabeth knew that if Jane left Henry, there was a reason. Jane wasn’t one to just up and leave with no explanation.

“Elizabeth? I’m not so sure I should-”

“Do you know what happened?”

“I-”

“What did Henry do?”

“I really don’t think we should be talking anymore Elizabeth. I’m really sorry. You know I always enjoy our-”

“Marge, I’m not an idiot. I know my son is an asshole. If Jane up and left him, there’s a reason. I would’ve called her myself, but I know she wouldn’t answer. Please just tell me what happened.”

“Henry beat my Janey up pretty badly.”

“And she left him because of that?”

“Yes.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“Me too.”

“Jane’s really an angel. I’m so sorry for all of the trouble my son’s caused.”

“It’s not your fault though.”

“I’m sorry. I don’t even know where either of those idiot boys are.”

“Can’t Hank do-” Margaret went to ask if Elizabeth’s husband could do anything, but the other woman cut her off.

“Hank’s away for another week, but the second he gets home, he’s going to know it all. I’m just so worried about this next week. I think they have an idea of where she is, but I’m not positive. God, I’m so sorry Marge. I’m so sorry.”

“Please don’t be sorry. It’s not your fault. She’s got people around her. She’s going to be okay. Everything is going to work itself out.”

“You’re so calm about all of this. You’re the one who should be worried, and you’re over there calming me down. My god, I’m going to kill those boys.” 

“Liz, relax. Everything is going to be okay.”

“I am so sorry. I’ve gotta call the boys’ work and see what lie they made up this time. Talk soon? Even though our kids aren’t together anymore-”

“We’re still friends Liz. Don’t worry. Keep in touch, and send my love to Hank.”

“The same to you and John. God bless your souls. Goodbye.”

“Marge! Guess-”

“Cath- Henry and Thomas are looking for you. Henry’s mom just called me,” she rushed out/

“You- you can’t be- Margaret? What’s happening?” Catherine asked, completely blindsided by the information the older Seymour had just spilled. Jane walked in to see if everything was okay, but it only took one look at her girlfriend to know something was wrong.

“Henry’s mom just called and told me the boys are looking for you guys. You have to-”

“You know the girls and I are going to do everything we can to keep her safe. Did she say anything else? How do you know she’s not in on it with them?”

“Elizabeth knows what they’re doing isn’t okay. She apologized profusely. She said something about how she thinks that the boys know the area you’re in. Hank is going to fix this once he gets back from his trip. I don’t know anything else. Just, for the love of God, keep her safe please.”

“I’m going to. Right now though, I need to go calm her down. I’ll keep you updated.” Catherine hung up and turned her attention to Jane. “I need you to breathe honey. We’re all going to keep you and the baby safe. I promise I’ll call Beale tomorrow, and we’ll figure everything out. We’re gonna-”

“Hey guys, Cath wanted me to ask if you wanted to get-” Anne stopped mid sentence when she saw Jane trying to assume the fetal position but her stomach was stopping her. “I’ll go get Kat.”

Katherine walked in a few minutes later and curled herself up next to Jane. She threw a look to Catherine who only shook her head. 

“Henry is going to kill me, and if he doesn’t, Thomas will.” The blonde trembled with fear. 

“Janey baby, it’s going to be okay,” Catherine tried to soothe the other woman. Kat only curled up to her more. 

“I know you guys are trying to keep me safe, but what if you can’t? What if something bad happens to you? I couldn’t ever live with-”

“He’s going to have to get through me first,” Anna stated defiantly. “Nothing’s going to happen to you or the baby or any of the other girls. I’ll fight it out with him to the very end.”

“You know, if it would make you feel any safer, I do have another house a few states away. I can’t speak for the other girls but-”

“If you go, we’re all going. There’s no questions about that.” Anne smiled gently. The pregnant woman really had wormed her way into Boleyn’s heart.

Jane could only ask, “What do you do that you can afford all of these places?” 

“When there’s four women with full time jobs that we can all do from remotely anywhere, the money adds up.”

“At least let us help you pay for some stuff querida.”

“Absolutely not. We’ve got this Cath,” she paused. “For you, Jane, and the baby, money isn’t an issue at all. We just want everyone safe.”

“We can all head up tonight. Everyone start packing,” Cathy ordered. “We’re going to the other house for a while.”


	14. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are all getting ready to move. Kind of a fluff chapter until the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Here's some more of the story! I hope you're enjoying, and as always, have a lovely day!

“Is everyone ready?” Catherine called as she loaded the last of Jane’s things into their car.

“Yeah. Are you good to follow us?” Cathy’s head popped out of their car’s trunk. 

“Yes. And Anne and Katherine are following us, right?” Cathy nodded in confirmation.

“Yes, and on the way, we’re going to stop by Jane’s parents for a bit. Does that sound okay?”

“That’s fine. We’d love to finally meet the people who brought the most amazing person into the world.” Kat smiled. She really had grown attached to the blonde. 

“Alright. Jane, are you ready, love?”

“Give me a second. If you expect me to drive this distance, I’m going to need to change into a pair of sweatpants.”

“You’re such a goof.” Catherine kissed the top of her head.

“Yeah,” Jane laughed. “But I’m your goof and- oh gosh was that cheesy.”

“I like cheesy though, especially when it’s you. Don’t you remember senior prom?”

“Oh my God,” the blonde groaned. “How could I forget?” Catherine began laughing.

“What happened at senior prom?” Kat came out from the house with the last of her things.

“We better get going, but if you call Jane, I’m sure she’ll tell you.” Jane nodded as she took the keys from Catherine’s hand.

_ What do you mean you’re not going? It’s my senior prom!” A seventeen year old Jane Seymour yelled.  _

_ “I’m just not. Why would I want to go to something this formal with someone I don’t even want to go with?” _

_ “I guess you’re right,” Jane relented. “Henry and I will miss you though.” _

_ “I’m sure you’ll have enough fun without me.” _

_ “Yeah? That’s what you think,” she snorted. _

_ The night of prom, Jane was in her room when the phone rang. _

_ “Honey, it’s for you!” Margaret called up the stairs. _

_ She eagerly picked up the phone. “Hello?” _

_ “Hey babe. I can’t make it tonight,” Henry faked sadness in his voice. “Thomas got tickets, VIP tickets, to a hockey game. I have to-” _

_ “What the hell? It’s prom! You can’t just-” _

_ “Babe, I know. But come on! They’re VIP tickets! You would take this opportunity if it was for one of your stupid broadway shows or whatever.”  _

_ “Whatever,” she muttered as she hung up the phone and began to change out of her dress.  _

_ She walked down the stairs in sweatpants. Margaret was ready with open arms.  _

_ “He cancelled Ma. I don't get it.” _

_ “It’s okay. You can still go and hang out with Cath right?” Her mother seethed silently.  _

_ “She’s not-” the phone in her hand rang. “Speak of the devil. Give me a sec?” Margaret nodded and walked into the kitchen. _

_ “Hey,” she whispered.  _

_ “Why the whisper? Oh shit, is Henry there? I can let you-” _

_ “He’s not.” _

_ “Oh. I was just wondering why my best friend hasn’t messaged me a picture of herself in that beautiful dress yet.” _

_ “Funny story,” she laughed bitterly. “I’m in sweatpants right now. I’m not-” _

_ “He stood you up?” Jane nodded into the phone. “Do you have the tickets?” _

_ “Yes,” the blonde’s voice cracked. _

_ “Get your dress on. I’ll be there in twenty.” _

_ “Cath, you don’t have to.” The line went dead. Jane walked back to her mother. “I’ll be in my room.” _

_ “Are you okay honey?” The younger Seymour nodded and ran to her room with purpose.  _

_ Twenty minutes later, she heard Catherine’s soft voice floating through the rafters of her house.  _

_ “Hey Cath,” Margaret called from her place in the kitchen. _

_ “Hey Marge. Is Janey ready?” _

_ “She’s up in her r-” Margaret froze in her tracks and turned the corner to see Catherine in a pantsuit. “You’re taking her?” _

_ “Of course I am. Although, since I don’t attend the school anymore, I’m going to have to ask you to call the school to confirm that I am indeed allowed in.” At this point, Jane was standing at the steps, her presence still unknown. _

_ “I’ll do that when you two leave. John! Get up here!” She turned to Catherine. “I don’t have to give you the same talk I was going to give Henry, now do I?” _

_ “No ma’am. Back by midnight. Treat her like she’s the- treat her right.” _

_ “Hi.” Jane smiled shyly. _

_ “Wow,” was all the hispanic could breathe out. “You look beautiful. Like, stunning. Amazing.” _

Jane paused her storytelling to Kat and turned to face Catherine. “You know,” she sighed. “No one ever called me beautiful or gorgeous besides my family before you. Henry always said I was ‘hot’ or ‘smoking’.”

“Well you better expect to be called beautiful a lot now.”

“Uh guys? Not that I don’t love witnessing your little moments, I have a feeling there’s more to the story,” Kat giggled. 

_ After the two had taken all of the stereotypical prom photos, they were shooed out of the house.  _

_ “After you my dear.” Catherine made a grand gesture as she ushered the blonde out the door, her hand on the small of her back.  _

_ “Be smart you two,” John called out after them. Jane went to pull the door handle of Catherine’s car open when Catalina stopped her by putting a hand over hers.  _

_ “Chivalry isn’t dead you know,” Catherine quipped as she helped the girl dressed in silver into the car before jogging around to the driver’s side. “Sorry it’s not some grand-” _

_ “Stop. It’s perfect. Going with the one person I actually wanted to go with is perfect.” _

“I remember asking myself if you actually meant that.” Catherine smirked.

“I remember trying to convince myself that what I said wasn’t true, and I was trying to convince myself to not be sad. I think even then though, I knew what I said was true.”

_ “Do you want to dance?” Catherine held out her hand for Jane to take. _

_ “Wait really?” _

_ “Well, we are at a dance afterall.” _

_ “It’s just, Henry never let's me dance. He always jokes that I can’t dance.” _

_ “Well, I’ll let you dance. Come on, it’s just a slow dance. The last three years of waltzing with my mom are sure to pay off.” Jane laughed and followed her lead, lacing their fingers together. It was a bit tricky at first, as Catherine was used to following instead of leading, but eventually the two fell into a rhythm. She made sure to savor this moment forever, holding Jane close as they swayed slowly to the beat.  _

_ “Do you-” _

_ “Do whatever you want weirdo. I’ll make it work,” Catherine laughed quietly. Jane slowly lowered her head into the crook of her date’s neck and let it rest there, listening to her heartbeat.  _

“I thought my heart was going to stop when you did that.” Catherine blushed, knotting her hand in Jane’s.

“Me too.”

_ After prom, the two ended up in a diner, laughing and giggling the entire time over french fries and root beer. They were getting ready to leave when Catherine was handed a lava cake instead. _

_ “On the house,” the older waitress said. “It’s so nice to see such a young couple so in love and not caring what the world thinks. I wish it was like that when I was younger. My partner and I went through a lot of hell for a while.” _

_ “You’re-” _

_ “Yeah, we are. Aren’t we babe?” Jane grinned at Catherine. _

_ “You guys are so cute. Enjoy, and seriously, everything is on the house tonight. _

_ “Wow. Thank you so much.” Catherine left a generous tip, and the two left. _

_ When they arrived at the Seymour house, Catherine kissed her cheek softly and smiled, “Always have to end prom night with a goodnight kiss.” _

_ “Goodnight,” Jane kissed Catherine softly on the cheek. “Uh, Henry broke up with me over text tonight. Thank you for everything tonight.” She left the hispanic at her doorstep, Catherine’s face bright red. _

Could you imagine where we would be if Henry hadn’t asked for you to take him back?”

“Honestly, I’m not too sure. I think we finally got it right though.”

“I’ll tell you something: we would’ve been married by now. I wouldn’t have made you wait.”

“You guys are too cute,” Katherine swooned. “Alright, I’m going to hang up and try to catch up on sleep. See you guys in a little.”

“Bye love. Stay safe.”

“Thanks... mom,” Kat laughed a little at calling Jane ‘Mom’.

“Of course dear,” Jane responded without hesitation. “Love you.”

“Love you too. Bye.”

After driving for quite some time, the two had been talking about anything and everything.

“Car games?” Jane asked when there was a lull in the conversation.

“Can we play the one where we make up stories for people who pass us?”

“Of course.”

_ Jane had been staring out the bus window for the past five minutes without saying a word. _

_ “Janey, are you good? Phillips has been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes. Was asking if you’re excited?” _

_ “Oh. I guess I just zoned out playing a mind game. I look at a car for five seconds and make up their story.” _

_ “Oh. I’ll play?” _

_ “Really?” _

_ “Yeah, why not? It sounds like fun.” _

_ “Henry thinks it’s stupid.” _

_ “Well, I’ll play.” Catherine didn't miss the smile on Jane’s face. _

The two laughed while they made up stories.

“They’re going to meet her family. He’s super nervous, but she keeps telling funny stories to help him relax.”

“Yeah, but they have kids in the back,” Catherine pointed out.

“Well then, they’re visiting her parents, and she looks like she just got the kids to sleep, so she’s relaxed, but her husband is still nervous.”

“That sounds-” the hispanic was cut off by Jane’s phone.

“I’ve got it.” Catherine reached for the phone. “Aragon.”

“It’s Beale. Is Jane with you?”

“Yeah, she’s driving though.”

“Okay, well I have some information. We lost track of Henry. His friend Thomas Culpepper also recently went awol. We can only believe it’s to look for Jane. We suggest going somewhere else for now.”

“Already on it. Heading to another location now. Was going to tell you when we got there. Our housemates are with us too.”

“Okay. Our best wishes to both of you. Bye now.” Beale was getting more comfortable with the new couple.

“Thank you, bye.” She hung up. 

“Who was that?” Jane’s eyebrows raised but her eyes stayed trained on the road in front of her.

“Beale. We’re ahead of him though, so it doesn’t really matter.”

“Don’t sugar coat.”

“They lost Henry, and now they don’t know where Thomas is.”

“Of course.” Her face stayed stoic, but she began to grip the wheel so tightly her knuckles turned white.

“Relax babe. It’s okay. We’re all here for you.” Catherine grabbed her partner’s hand tentatively. “Why don’t we take a break from driving for now? I’ll tell the others to pull over at the next rest stop, we can grab a bite, and then I can drive while you sleep. Yeah?” Jane nodded slightly, bile rising up in her throat at the thought of both Henry and Thomas being awol. 


	15. I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are well on their way to their new house, but first they have to stop at the Seymour household. Total fluff chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was able to churn out quite a bit in the past day or so, so here we are! Double update! Enjoy, and as always, have a lovely day!

Midway through the night, Jane had woken up and taken over driving for an hour before Catherine insisted on driving the rest of the way.

“Just until eight or nine, or whenever you wake up. I can handle it,” Catherine promised her.

Around eight, Jane’s phone began to ring, Margaret’s name appearing.

“It’s Cath. She’s asleep.”

“Oh. Well, how are things? How is she holding up? How are  _ you  _ holding up?”

“She’s okay. I’m doing my best not to rush anything. You have no idea how much your daughter really means to me.”

“I think I have an idea. Just keep in mind, I’ve seen how you acted and looked around her for the past ten years. You look at her in ways Henry never could. Jim, he sees it too.”

“Oh.”

“It's nothing to be embarrassed about. We’ve, even when she was with Henry, John and I wanted you two to-”

“Well,” Catherine began to stutter.

“Who’s on the phone?” Jane shifted in her seat as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

“It’s your mom.”

“Oh hi Mom,” Jane yawned.

“Well, I’ll let you get going. Sending much love to you three angels.”

“Bye mom. I love you.”

“I love you too Jane. Cath, we’ll talk later.” Margaret hung up.

“Ready for some breakfast?”

“You’re talking to someone who is seven months pregnant. Of course I’m ready for breakfast you fool.”

“I’m a fool that loves you.” Catherine kissed Jane’s hand. “Let me just tell the others. 

“Marge! Where are you?” John called from their bedroom.

“Terrace. Just got off the phone with Catherine.”

“Oh, how are they?”

“I couldn’t get them to admit if they’re together or not.”

“Dammit. Just, here.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ten dollar bill.

“Wow.” Margaret stood shocked but didn't take the bill. “I’ve never seen you just give into something so easily before.”

“This is so stupid. We share all of our money anyway,” John grumbled.

“Yes, but a bet is a bet.”

“Did you tell her?” Jane questioned Catherine as the two got out of the car.

“No, but I’m willing to bet that she knows something is up. You know your mother isn’t that stupid. And with the other four coming with us, one of them is bound to slip if we don't. Probably Boleyn.”

“Hey!” Anne called from her car. “I can keep a secret if I want to!”

“Yeah right,” Kat muttered from the passenger seat. 

As the six sat down at the table, Jane laid down the rules. Any food that Margaret was to offer them, they were to accept. It would be foolish not too. In the words of the blonde, “If you think my cooking is good, my mother’s cooking is heavenly.” The biggest rule, as Catherine would say was “Do not let it slip that Jane and I are dating. I know they wouldn’t care and are actually probably rooting for us to get together, but we aren’t ready to tell them. At least not yet.”

The six ate rather quickly and began to get back into the cars.

“Jane’s parents are about twenty minutes away. We can lead if you want?” Catherine informed the others who agreed quickly. 

“Are you ready to see your parents?”

“What kind of question is that? Of course I do! Can I drive?”

“You’re so spoiled.” Catherine patted her butt on the way out.

“Lina!” She squeaked. “We’re in public!”

“Yeah, I know. I just really love that we’re together.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Yeah yeah. Here,” Catherine laughed as she handed Jane the keys. “Get moving.” Jane started to walk, but Catherine hung back a few seconds.

“Get to the car you perv!” Jane yelled over her shoulder. “I can feel your staring!”

“I’m sorry. I just really love you.” Catherine jogged to where Jane had stopped.

“She’s not sorry!” Anne called out from her car. 

“Who the hell could that be?” John was woken from his nap on the couch.

“I’ll get it. Stay here.” Margaret pushed herself up from her husband’s lap. “John!” Margaret gasped when she opened the door.

“Daddy!” Jane ran to her father.

“Babe! Oh my gosh! You look beautiful!”

“Hey Marge,” Catherine gave the older Seymour a hug.

“Hey John.” The hispanic leaded in to hug her girlfriend’s father. 

“Janey, I know you’re a daddy’s girl, but I’m really feeling like chopped liver over here,” Margaret teased.

“Mom! Oh my gosh!” Jane flew into her mother’s warm arms before pulling away. “I have some friends I’d like you to meet.”

“Oh yes! You must all be the friends I’ve heard so much about!”

“This is Anne.” Jane gestured to the young woman with her hair in space buns.

“Pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Seymour.” She stuck out her hand.

“No no, we don’t do formalities here. It’s Margaret and John.” John shook the woman’s hand, but Margaret pulled her into a tight hug.

“I’m Anna.” Margaret also pulled her into a hug, and Cleves awkwardly patted her on the back. “Sorry, I’m not really used to the whole hug thing.”

“Oh dear, if it made you uncomfortable, I won’t do it again.” 

“It’s not a problem. I’ll just have to adjust.” Anna smiled softly at the woman.

“I’m Catherine, but you can call me Cathy.”

“Ah yes, the writer. I’ve read some of your work. Very smart woman you are,” John spoke up. 

“And you must be Kat.” Margaret smiled warmly at the pink haired woman slightly hiding behind Anna. “Jane’s told me so much about you.”

“Oh?” Kat hummed. “Uhm, nice to meet you. Jane’s told me a lot about you guys too, and uh, you did a great job raising her. She’s honestly the kindest woman I know.”

“Hey!” Anne whined. “I thought that was me.”

“No need to bicker girls. I’ve told my parents about all of you,” Jane sighed before the two cousins could get into it.

“She really is a good kid, isn’t she?” Margaret prided herself on raising Jane right. 

“So, I heard you’re a good cook,” Anna grinned.

“Oh, is Janey talking about my cooking again?”

“She said, ‘If you think my cooking is good, my mother’s cooking is heavenly.’”

“Oh she’s so silly. But I do have a pie baking in the oven. How long are you guys planning on sticking around? It’s almost done, and then it just has to cool. In the meantime, I can whip something up.”

“I’m not sure, but probably long enough to have some pie.” 

“Okay well girls, make yourselves at home. You must all be exhausted after driving all night. If anyone needs to take a nap, Jane’s room is the first door upstairs on the right, and the guest room is across the hall from her room.”

“I will take you up on that.” Anne dragged Katherine to Jane’s room while Anna and Cathy made their way to the guest room.

“Mom, oh my god I have so much to-”

“We know,” Margaret cut her off.

“You know what?” Jane looked at her mother questioningly.

“You and Cath?”

“Uhm, no? I was going to tell you about the baby.”

“Oh. Oh my gosh. I’m really sorry honey,” Margaret fumbled over her words. 

“Well, this is our cue to grab a beet.” John kissed his wife’s temple and motioned for Catherine to follow him to the garage. Jane leaned up and kissed Catherine’s cheek before the hispanic followed her father.

“So, I’m sorry for Marge. She really thought that’s why you guys were here I guess.” John rubbed his palm against his face.

“It’s alright. It’s uh, hopefully all falling into place. If she wants sir-”

“Cath, what have we talked about with the formalities?”

“Sorry John. Uhm, if Jane wants, if everything falls into place, one day would it be okay if I asked her to-” Catherine cut herself off. She was about to give their relationship away. “Nevermind. I’m getting ahead of myself.”

“No, I know what you’re going to say. You’re not getting ahead of yourself. You know you have Margaret’s and my blessing. We trust you. Stick with her. My Janey deserves a love like mine and my wife’s.”

“That’s the plan. Just don’t tell Marge. I just know she’d end up saying something.” Catherine shook her head in a light manner.

“She would. You’re right. I got it hun.”

Meanwhile, the mother and daughter were seated in the living room.

“I think it’s going to be a boy, but Lina insists it’s going to be a girl. The other girls all think it’s a girl too, so we have a bet going. I bet 15, Lina bet 40, and the other girls all bet 25 each. If I win, they all owe me the money they bet, and if they win, I owe them 15 each. It’s kinda stupid, but it’s fun.”

“It’s a girl!” Catherine called as she walked up from the garage to the kitchen. The older woman walked into the living room and embraced the blonde for a second before remembering they weren’t supposed to be giving themselves away. “I had to, uh, get another beer. And Jane looked cold.” She quickly left, feeling the mother eyeing the two of them.

“Jane. do you have something to tell me?”

“Nothing is there! She’s just- Lina. You know?”

“Whatever you say dear. Are you guys staying for dinner? It’s not a problem, I would just have to go to the store to get some more things.”

“I don’t think so. We’re hoping to get to the new house by dark. It’s a cute place. I looked it up on the way here.”

“That’s nice.”

“Hey honey?” John called. 

“Yes love?”

“I need your help. I’m sending Cath up.”

“Okay, I’m coming.” She turned her attention to Jane. “Your father is so needy.”

“Hey you,” Catherine emerged.

“Hi,” she laughed.

“Just kiss me,” the hispanic whispered, desperation in her voice.

“You’re lucky I love you.” She pecked the other woman’s lips. “Just sit with me. We need to leave before dinner if we want to make it there by tonight.” 

“Okay, you got it.” Catherine lifted the blonde into her lap.

“You goof.” Jane shifted herself off her girlfriend’s lap and faced her. “I’m fat. Don’t do that.”

“You’re beautiful; that’s what you are.” Catherine lifted her feet and started to massage them.

“Best girlfriend ever,” she sighed as she relaxed into the couch.

“You get anything out of Cath?”

“Not really,” John lied. 

“John! Come on,” Margaret groaned.

“Did you?”

“Oh shush it.”

“And I’m still being yelled at? Unbelievable.” 

“I hate you so much.” Margaret’s smirk revealed the love in her eyes for her husband.

“Let’s get back.” John lifted his wife over his shoulder.

“John!” she laughed as she swatted at him. “We’re too-”

“We are not too old! You just think we are!” He walked up the stairs with his wife draped over his shoulder. “Hey kids! Look at what the old man can still do!” John laughed hysterically as he gently placed Margaret on the couch next to Jane.

“Are you sure you should do that Dad?”

“I do what I want.” He looked over to see Margaret shooting daggers at him. “So long as your mother is okay with it,” he quickly added on.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. You’re lucky.” Margaret shot her husband a wink.

“Mom!” Jane yelled out in disgust. “Keep it to yourself!”

“Oh please.”

Once the others woke up and had a taste of Margaret’s pie, they begged the couple to stay. The six stayed for dinner, the older Seymour’s very happy to ensure that they were all sent away with a meal made with love in their stomachs. Each of the girls left with an extra plate full of food.

“You all deserve a good home cooked meal,” Margaret said as she forced the plates of food into their hands.

“What you do with food Margaret,” Anna complimented.

“Thank you so much for having us and welcoming us into your home,” Cathy thanked the two as they were running out the door.

“Any friends of Jane are family to us dear. You’re all welcome anytime,” Margaret meant what she said.

“Hey Cathy?” John called after her. When the young woman froze, he spoke, “If you decide to put out any work any time soon, send them my way.” Cathy nodded and continued to shoo Anne, Anna, and Kat out the door.

“We’ll be back once everything settles down hopefully.” Jane pulled her mother into a hug.

“You better! I love you honey, and I love you too Cath.” Margaret kissed each of the girls’ cheeks.

“You too Marge.”

“I’ll see you around, kid.” John clapped his hand on Catherine’s shoulder. “Bye princess.” He pulled his daughter into a hug. After making sure Margaret was busy fussing over Catherine, he whispered, “I know you’re dating. Mom doesn’t. I love you.”

“I love you too Daddy,” she sniffled. “Okay, let’s go before I start.” Jane pushed Catherine out the door and into the car.

“Dad knows. What did you say?”

“Nothing. Let’s head out.” The three cars pulled out of the driveway, and they continued on their way to their new retreat.

“I love you Jane. You have no idea how much I love you.”


	16. Necklaces and Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls get settled into their new house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi loves! Just another chapter of fluff.. I can't promise this will be updated as frequently as it has been lately (I know I said this earlier and then continued to update like crazy but...) because school has started, and I'm already drowning in schoolwork... and I am starting to get hit with the blues so uh, motivation has been at an all time low. But I will do my best to update as frequently as possible! Thank you for taking the time to read this, and as always, have a lovely day!

The group had arrived at the house and started to unpack. Before Jane could get her hands on any of Catherine’s things, the hispanic grabbed the box and opened it quickly. A small velvet box was right on top. She tucked it safely into her pocket. 

Catherine was downstairs cooking dinner, the girls having decided to save Margaret’s leftovers for tomorrow, as she had been the first to unpack what they had brought. 

“Fuck!” She heard Jane yell. In an instant, the five other women were standing in the room.

“Babe! What’s wrong?” Catherine yelled in a panic.

“Jane? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?” Kat was immediately on the side of the woman that Catherine wasn’t on. 

“Shit!” Jane screamed in frustration again, not having registered Kat’s question.

“Janey, what’s going on? Are you okay? Do we need to take you to the hospital?”

“What? No! I’m fine! Why would you- oh. The pregnant lady probably shouldn’t be hunched over a bunch of boxes screaming curses. Sorry about that. I’m just frustrated. I can’t find what I’m looking for.”

“What are you looking for?” Anne’s head cocked to the side.

“I can’t find my necklace or my notes.”

“It’s okay Seymour. We’ll find them when everything we left behind is set up and organized. 

“No, I really need these things.” She pulled at the chain on her necklace. “Oh. I found my necklace! Now I just need to find these notes.” Jane began fussing with the boxes and picking them up.

“Should you really be doing all of this heavy lifting?” Cathy took the box from the blonde.

“I’m pregnant Cath, not broken.” 

“Still,” Cathy stood her ground. “What are you looking for?”

“Just some notes that Catalina gave me.” Jane continued to fiddle with her necklace, and Catherine finally got a glance at the jewelry.

“That’s-” Catherine’s words got caught in her throat. “I gave you that necklace. I gave that to you.”

“Yeah. It’s my favorite.”

_ I know I told Henry I didn’t want anything or whatever, but it’s my twenty-first birthday, and I’m like 99% sure he forgot,” Jane vented to Catherine. _

_ “Well, I know you told me not to worry about getting you anything, but you know I still got you a little something.” She pushed a small box across the table. “Open it.” _

_ “What is it?” Jane shook the box. _

_ “Easy! Don't shake! Just open it!” The blonde complied, tears welling in her eyes the second her eyes landed on the necklace. _

_ “You really didn’t have to.” Catherine nodded. “It’s perfect. Help me put it on?” Catherine blushed as she helped her younger friend put the necklace on. _

“I haven't gone a day without wearing it. He would ask about it. I always just said my mom gave it to me.”

“I can’t believe I didn’t recognize it.” Catherine reached out and touched the necklace softly. Suddenly remembering the other girls were still in the room, she backed away from her girlfriend. “Uhm, what notes were you looking for?”

“The ones from Tech.”

“Oh. Good times,” she laughed, relieved to be out of high school.

“I’ve been looking for them for ten minutes. It’s okay. Maybe I just left them at the other house. Cath don’t worry about it.” Jane linked hands with the hispanic. “Aren’t you cooking dinner?”

“Yeah. I should probably go make sure nothing’s catching on fire actually.”

“Yeah. Don’t pull an Anne,” Kat snorted.

“Kat you promised not to ever mention that again!” Anne whined.

“I’ll go finish up dinner okay? Lina, come with?” The other queens nodded enthusiastically. Ever since they learned about Jane’s knack in the kitchen, they were more than happy to devour anything the blonde made. The couple left their new bedroom and left the four other ladies in the room.

“So, are we going to help Jane unpack or what?” Anna was already lifting several things out of the various boxes scattered around the room. 

The six sat down for dinner and ate in mostly silence. One by one, they retired to their new rooms for the night.

“So, I think we should figure out how we’re going to set up the nursery, and then we can head to the bedroom?” In order to have a nursery, Jane and Catherine were sharing a room again, and Anne and Kat had volunteered to share as well. 

“I hate you. We are not having sex tonight. We can figure out the nursery tomorrow. I’m tired.”

“I didn’t-”

“You implied it, you idiot. I saw the eyebrows go too. I have to pee, but I’ll meet you in the bedroom?”

“Sounds good.” Catherine ran to the bedroom and grabbed her phone, finding John’s name quickly.

_ Tonight. Right now. Don’t tell Marge -  _ she quickly texted before plopping onto the bed, leaving Jane’s side open. 

_ “Lina, you’re on my side of the bed. Move over.” _

_ “What do you mean? I always sleep on the right side of the bed.” _

_ “Well, so do I.” _

_ “No you don’t. For the past few months, I’ve been on this side. Does it really matter? Just lay down, and go to sleep.” _

_ “Fine.” Jane walked out of the room. _

_ Fifteen minutes later, when Catherine was sure Jane wasn’t coming back, she walked out to the living room and saw her fast asleep on the couch. Sighing, she called the blonde’s name. When she didn’t a response, she groaned. _

_ “You’re so lucky I love you.” She brought her to bed and laid her on the right side of the bed. _

_ The next morning, Jane woke up with Catherine’s arm draped around her waist. _

_ “Hey.” She shook the other woman awake. _

_ “Hmm?” Catherine opened one eye, ready to be yelled at. “Do you want breakfast or something? I bought stuff for pancakes.” _

_ “That sounds amazing, but I was just going to say thank you for giving me the right side. _

_ “Jane, you’re pregnant. I’m not going to argue with you.” _

_ “You’re the best.” She leapt out of bed. _

Catherine thumbed the ring in her pocket and laid it down on Jane’s pillow. The camera she had hidden was already on. She heard footsteps and quickly laid down.

“Lina, I’m exhausted.” She lowered herself onto the bed, not yet noticing the ring. “Oh, and don’t forget we have to thank the girls for helping us unpack. They didn’t have to do that.”

“We’ll do it tomorrow, and I’m sorry honey.” She sat up and winked at the camera. “Just lay down.” Catherine had positioned the ring to where she thought Jane would lay on it. With her luck though, it fell behind the bed.

“I love you.” She rolled onto her side with her back to Catherine.

“I love you too.” Catherine kissed the back of Jane’s neck before standing. “I’ll be back in a minute. Promise.” She grabbed the camera quickly and ran into the living room before looking into it. 

“So, I just tried to propose, but the ring fell behind the bed. Jane, you’re asleep right now, so tomorrow I have to get the ring without you noticing. Attempt one: failed.” She checked her phone.

_ How’d it go?  _ John had texted. 

_ She was too tired. Didn’t happen.  _ She walked back into the room and laid down behind Jane. 

“At some point,” she whispered, kissing her girlfriend’s shoulder softly before falling asleep.


	17. Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a new arrival in the family. But nothing is ever easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi loves! I'm doing my best to update as quickly as possible! Enjoy, and as always, have a wonderful day!

“Uh Cath?” Kat popped her head into the living room.

“Hm?” She didn’t look up from her book.

“Do you have that hospital bag ready for Jane?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Baby’s coming,” she replied casually.

“Uh, how do you know?” Catherine set down from her book.

“We were watching a movie in your room, and her water broke.”

“Hey Lina.” Jane entered the room with a laundry basket full of the sheets from the bed she had already stripped.

“Uh Jane? Kat just told me your water broke?”

“Oh yeah. I already stripped the bed and put new sheets on. Just let me go throw these in the wash real quick.”

“You’re going into labor, and you’re cleaning the house?” Aragon had started to get frazzled.

“I tried to stop her Cath. She wouldn’t hear it.”

“Janey, honey, don’t you think we should start heading for the hospital?”

“I’ve read some of those parenting books, and labor can sometimes last days, especially with your first born. I want to stay in the hospital as long as possible after he comes.”

“It’s a she, and we should go. Come on.”

“Lina dear, I love you, but it’s going to be okay. I’m going to go put these things in the wash and then rest for a bit. We can take it from there.” She leaned up to where Catherine was now standing, grabbed her shirt, and pulled her into a kiss. The blonde sauntered away.

“She’s weirdly calm about all of this,” Kat said when she thought Jane was out of earshot.

“This,” Jane popped her head back into the living room. “Is the least of my worries.”

Hours later, Jane was in active labor. “Jesus Christ Catherine, this fucking hurts! Why don’t you have to go through this fucking shit you asshole!” The contraction began to subside. “I’m so sorry. You know I don’t mean any of it. I love you,” she sighed.

“I know honey.” She wiped some of the tears away. “I really think we should leave now. You’ve put it off long enough, and I think it’s time we go get you checked out.”

“Just five more minutes,” she grunted and looked at the clock: 11:55 pm. “At midnight, we’ll go. I promise.”

“Well, why don’t we start getting you to the car then? By the time we get all the things in the car and-”

“I already put the bags in the car. Anna installed the car seat for you too,” Kat’s voice was getting panicky. She didn’t like seeing Jane in pain. “Come on Jane. I think it’s-”

“It’s okay. It’s fine. Really, we can just stay here.” Her face began to contort. “I’m fine,” she repeated over and over, gradually getting louder and louder, her eyes being clouded with tears. 

“Come on,” Catherine began to lift the woman in labor out of the chair.

“Let go of me!” She blurted out. “I’m not going! I can’t do this. I can’t do it.”

Aragon sighed, wishing she could tell her girlfriend she could just give up and stop or that she would take over. It killed the older woman to see the blonde she loved so much in so much pain.

“Baby, I know you’re afraid, and so am I. But you’re doing great.”

“How are you afraid? You don’t have to push a fucking watermelon out of your vagina!” Jane snapped.

Well,” Catherine thought for a second. “I suppose you’re right, but I believe in you. Just think, in hopefully a few short hours-”

“Hours?” Jane screamed in outrage.

“Well, hopefully sooner. But in a few short moments, you’re going to have your beautiful baby  _ girl _ in your arms.”

“Boy.” Jane gritted her teeth. 

“Seymour, if you wait any longer, you might be having me deliver your baby,” Anna laughed. Jane’s face changed from pained to horrified.

“Okay, fine. Let’s go.” She allowed both Catherine and Kat to lead her out of the house and to the car, the other three wishing her well from the doorstep. 

“Let’s go have a baby.” Catherine kissed the younger woman’s forehead before pulling out of the driveway.

“Let’s get this bullshit over with,” An already exhausted Jane muttered.

“Miss Seymour, you’re just not progressing. You’re still only at three centimeters. The way you’re contracting, you should be well on your way to pushing by now.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Jane shrieked. Catherine shot the nurse an apologetic look.

“Do you want the epidural?”

“Yeah Jane, why don’t we try the-”

“I don’t need it! I’m not weak!” Jane insisted through tears. “I don’t need it.”

“Are you sure?” The nurse looked at her rather uneasy. “It really will help with the-”

“I said no!” Jane snapped at the nurse. Once again, Catherine gave the nurse an apologetic look. 

“I’m not having a c-section if the baby is perfectly healthy, and I am capable of pushing! I don’t care how long it takes my fucking body to- jesus fucking christ,” Jane swore under her breath as a wave of pain hit her.

“Jane, I really think you should cons-”

“Catherine! How many times do I have to say I’m not doing it! I’m progressing anyway! I’m at seven!”

“Are you ready Miss Seymour?”

“How many times do I have to tell you to call me Jane?”

The doctor rolled his eyes at her. “Are you ready Jane?” He tried again.

“He’s beautiful Jane. I’m so proud of you.” Catherine kissed the top of Jane’s head.

“Do you have a name?” The nurse smiled at the loving couple.

Jane’s face went from content to horrified. “How did we forget to think of a name?” 

“I think I know the name honey.”

“I’m sorry,” Jane sighed to the nurse. “Can we just have a few minutes?”

“Of course. For now, we’ll just call him baby boy Seymour.”

“Baby boy Aragon actually,” Jane interjected, a small smile appearing on her face.

“Really?” Catherine looked at her in wonder.

“I’ll give you two some time.” The nurse smiled and left the room.

“So, what name?” Jane asked casually, as if she didn’t just tell the nurse her baby was to have Catherine’s last name.

“No. Why my last name?”

“Well, I figured we’re probably going to get married at some point and I’m taking your last name, and you’re going to adopt him, so it would just make it easier to have it be Aragon now than have to change it in the-”

“Marry me.”

“What?”

“What?”

“What did you just?”

“Marry me. I mean it.” The hispanic dropped down to one knee and pulled out the ring she had been fidgeting with in her pocket for the last few months.

“Yes. Yes, of course I will,” Jane gasped, tears falling down her cheeks. “I love you. I’m sorry for crying. It’s this whole new mom thing.”

“Don’t apologize. There are a lot of things making both of us emotional right now. But uh, the baby’s name,” she trailed off.

“Yeah?” She looked at Catherine with teary eyes.

“Edward John.”

“You remembered?”

“Of course I did.”

_ “So, you got engaged... When am I going to be an aunt?” _

_ “Honestly? I’m not sure. I really want kids, but Henry isn’t so keen on the idea yet.” A face of disappointment glossed over a younger Jane’s face before she smiled again. _

_ “Oh?” _

_ “Yeah. But I think I want a little boy: Edward John. I just really love that name.” _

_ “That’s a really nice name.” ‘Edward John Aragon,’ Catherine thought immediately. “Edward John Tudor. No.’ She would never see the name Edward the same. _

Then it’s Edward John Aragon,” Jane laughed lightly. “Take your son real fast.” She handed Edward over.

“Why don’t you try to get some sleep? I know you’re exhausted.”

“I am not.” She shifted slightly in the bed. “Just sit with me.”

“That’s a small bed. We won’t both be able to fit.”

“Just wait.” She slowly got out of the hospital bed.

“Jane Seymour!” Catherine all but yelled.

“Eat a dick and sit down. I’ll lay on you.”

“You’re quite the woman.” Catherine’s phone dinged. “The grandparents are here, and so are the girls.”

“Tell the grandparents to come in. We’ll see the girls after.”

“Honey, are you sure? You should really get some rest.”

“After I see everyone, okay?” She stifled a yawn.

“Janey,” Catalina began to protest.

“Not. Now. Lina.” She paused in between each word.

“Okay,” she backed down and told their parents to come in. “Wait, I forgot something. Give me your hand.” She slipped the ring onto Jane’s finger.

“I love you.” Jane kissed her chin.

“Where’s the baby?” Margaret ran in.

“Mom, please don’t yell. But he’s right here. Edward John. Eddie.”

“Oh my god! He’s-”

“Marge, I can’t get all of this shit in here by myself!” John dragged six gift bags in.

“John Seymour, watch it!” She snapped before turning her attention back to the baby. “Oh, he’s so handsome. Looks just like you.”

“Here.” Jane handed her son off.

“Eddie, I’m Nana,” she whispered. “I’m going to spoil you like crazy when you come home.” Jane’s face fell. The couple was thinking of staying near the other girls once things settled down.

“Catalina! Where is he? Where is this beautiful baby boy?” Catherine’s mother Isabella half-whispered.

“Right here,” Catherine didn’t take her eyes off of her fiancee.

“Bella! I got him. Oh, he’s so handsome.

Ferdinand, or Fred, walked in to admire the baby but stayed silent. 

While the two older women fussed over the new baby, John greeted his daughter, having finally gotten all the presents into the room.

“Hey Janey honey. He’s beautiful- just like you.” A tear fell down his face.

“Don’t cry Dad.”

“I’m just really proud of you. I’m proud of you too Cath.” John reached over and patted Catherine. “Did she break your hand during labor?”

“She’s going to say I didn’t, but I ‘m pretty sure I felt some bones shift.” Jane looked up at her fiancee. “I’m sorry.”

“Did anything else-” John caught the engagement ring on his daughter’s finger from the corner of his eye. “Nevermind.”

“I’m just so happy he’s out. Being fat sucks.”

“You’re not fat. Come on now.” Catherine kissed her temple.

“Mhm,” she sighed. “I’m heavier than I’ve ever-”

“Because you carried a baby. Your body did the most amazing thing. Mom said the same thing,” John interjected. “I’m going to attempt to get Mom and Bella to let me hold him. The name?”

“Edward John.” Jane smiled. “After you.”

“Rest up now, okay?”

“Okay Daddy.”

“Cath, we have a few things to discuss later.” John gave her a pointed look before breaking into a smile.

“Yes sir.”

After a few minutes, the grandparents left with promises that they would be over to the house as soon as possible.

“Are the girls still here?”

“The other girls went down to get some food, but I’m here,” Kat stood in the doorway awkwardly.

“Oh Kat dear!” Jane smiled warmly. “Come meet  _ him _ .” 

“It’s a boy?” Kat’s eyes went wide. She really should’ve bet with Jane.

“Yes love. Come meet him.” Kat hesitantly stood by Jane’s bedside.

“He’s beautiful Jane.” Kat admired the baby.

“Would you like to hold him?”

“I- I couldn’t,” the pink haired woman stuttered. She was stunned that her friend trusted her to hold the light of her life.

“Do you not want to?”

“No I do!” She rushed out. “I just don’t know how, and newborn babies kind of scare me.” Jane patted the area on the bed next to her. Kat sat down quickly.

“Now, just put your arms how mine look,” Jane instructed. “When I hand him over, make sure you hold his head up. He can’t do that himself yet.” Kat did as she was told, and Jane gently passed her son over.

“Wow,” Kat gushed. “Hi little guy,” she whispered. “I’m Kitty. I’m going to be the best-”

“Big sister,” Jane interjected lovingly.

“I’m what?” Kat’s eyes practically bulged out of her head.

“You already told me you think of me as a mother figure, and I’m more than okay with that. So, you’re going to be like his big sister, if that’s alright with you.” A single tear fell down Kat’s face. “Honey, if you’d rather be an aunt-”

“No no. I’d be honored.” Kat couldn’t wipe the grin off her face before handing Eddie back to Jane.

“Where’s my goddaughter?” Anne came running into the room, Anna and Cathy not far behind.

“It’s a boy Anne.” Catherine rolled her eyes. “And no one told you you were the godmother.”

“What the-”

“That sentence better be finished with a heck Anne,” Anna looked up. “Listen, I may have the mouth of a sailor, but I know when it’s the time and the place. The time and the place is not now or here.”

“Thank you Anna.”

“No problem Seymour. Now hand over that beautiful baby boy.”

“Me first!” Boleyn whined. Anna backed off and allowed the woman in green to hold him first.

Each of the girls was able to hold Eddie and gush over him, claiming they were going to be ‘the best aunt’. Kat held back.

“Kat, do you not want to hold him again?”

“Again?” Anne whisper-yelled. “Are you telling me I wasn’t the first to hold him? What is this shit?”

“I would love to.” This time, Kat easily held the small child close to her. He opened his eyes and stared at her. 

“And he looks at her first too? What the hell?” Anne continued to whine.

“He’s just admiring his big sister is all,” Jane slipped in.

“Woah. What?”

“Jane told me I could be like his big sister. Sucks to be anyone but me! I have the most amazing baby brother.” Kat stuck her tongue out towards the others before turning her attention back to Edward. “You are so loved already.”

Once all introductions were made, Catherine shooed the other queens out of the room. Katherine was the last to leave. 

“I just wanted to say,” Kat’s tone was full of love. “You two are going to be the best moms ever.”

“Thank you Kat,” Aragon said fondly.

“Thank you love, but we aren’t going to be able to do it without the help from the big sister.” Jane winked. “Come here real quick.” Kat made her way across the room and over to Jane.

“I really have to go. The others are waiting, and Anne’s already pissed I was the first in the room and the last out.”

“I just wanted to tell you that I love you, and thank you for being by my side through all of this.”

“I love you too,” the pink haired woman paused. “Mom.” Jane beckoned for Kat to come close. She kissed the top of her head as Kat looked down at the little bundle of joy in the blonde’s arms. Unbeknownst to the two women at the moment, Catherine snapped a photo of her found family on her phone. Posting it to her social media, she smiled. 

_ The light of my life with the two lights of her life. Congratulations Janey.  _ Thank goodness she had already blocked Henry and Thomas from viewing her page. 

“Catherine?” Jane’s voice was panicked. “Catherine, wake up!” 

“What?” she mumbled from the chair she had settled in for the night.

“I don’t feel all that great.”

“Love, you were in labor for three nights. I’m sure you’re exhausted. Try to get some rest, okay?”

“Lina, I don’t know, but this feels different. This pain is different than the other pains. I’m really cold, and it’s getting hard to breathe.” Catherine stood up and put a hand on Jane’s forehead.

“I’m getting a nurse.” Catherine walked out of the room for a few minutes, and when she came back with a nurse, Jane was gasping for air. 

“Miss Seymour? Miss Seymour!” The nurse yelled when Jane fainted. “Doctor!”

Aragon was pushed out of the room as multiple doctors began to surround her future wife. 

Nothing was ever easy.


	18. I Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane's health is in danger. Kind of a short filler chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi loves! I had to take a small break from writing this piece and write something different for a little while, BUT I'm back to this (at least this chapter)! I hope you enjoy, and as always- HAVE A LOVELY DAY!

“Tell me what is happening!” Catherine demanded as she was being pushed out of the room.

“Sweetie, I really don’t know. We have to run some tests and make sure she stays in stable condition. We’ll let you know as soon as we know something,” A nurse tried to assure her.

“I’ve been told that before,” Aragon fumed.

“I’ll personally come find you and tell you. Would that be alright?” Knowing that was probably the closest thing she was going to get, Aragon nodded. “We’re going to do everything we can for her honey.”

“Thank you.” She walked out to the waiting room and phoned Katherine.

“Hello?” Katherine answered, clearly being woken up from a deep sleep. 

“It’s Cath,” the woman stated bluntly.

“Cath it’s-” the pink haired woman looked to her alarm clock. “4 in the morning. What reason could you possibly have to wake me right now?”

“It’s Jane.”

“I’ll be there in five.” 

“Honey, it’s-” The line disconnected. Catherine sighed and called Margaret and John, already dreading the phone call she was about to make.

Mere minutes later, Katherine ran in still clad in her pajamas. 

“Where’s Jane?” Kat ran in panicked.

“Love, she’s being taken care of by the doctors right now. They’re doing what they can, but I don’t know anything else. I tried to tell you to stay home, but you hung up before I could.”

“Is Eddie okay?”

“Eddie’s fine honey.”

“But Jane’s not?”

“I’m sure Janey is going to pull through, but she woke me up telling me she was cold, having different pains than when she was in labor, and it hurt to breathe. I’m not really sure what’s happening, but it’s going to be a while before I know anything. Why don’t you go home and rest? I’ll call you as soon as I know anything.”

“I’m not leaving,” Katherine stated defiantly.

“She wouldn’t want you here losing sleep over her,” Catalina tried.

“I’m not leaving,” the younger of the two said again, this time even more defiance in her voice. “What if something goes wrong? I need to be here. And, you called. You obviously wanted someone to be with you, so I’m staying.”

“Is there a point to continuing this argument?” Catherine asked tiredly.

“Nope. I’m staying, and you can either take it, or you can take it.”

“I guess I have to take it.”

“Good. Glad that’s settled. Now, I’m going to try to sleep.” Katherine curled herself into a ball on the chair. “You should too. Jane would want you to.” The older woman didn’t move, but she did close her eyes.

“Miss Seymour’s family?” The nurse from before walked in hours later. The two women were sound asleep. “Catherine?” She gently shook the hispanic.

“Huh?” Catherine jolted from her dreaming state. “Oh!” Katherine stirred in her sleep. 

“Katherine! Wake up!” Aragon shook her. 

“Huh? What?” Katherine opened her eyes lazily.

“Miss, what is your relation to Jane Seymour?”

“I’m her daughter ma’am. Now what do you-”

“Aren’t you a little old to be Miss Seymour’s daughter?” The nurse eyed her questioningly before looking to Catherine for confirmation.

“She took her in a while ago. Now come on woman,” Catherine cleared up the confusion in annoyance.

“Jane isn’t well. She developed puerperal sepsis. It’s developing rather quickly. She’s alive right now, but they aren’t sure she’s going to make it,” the nurse delivered the news, not able to look Catherine or Kat in the eye. Bearing bad news was the worst part of this job, especially when it surrounded children or new parents.

“I-” Catherine took a deep breath in attempts to compose herself. “Thank you for following through and finding me.”

“I promised you I would. I’m just sorry I don’t bring light news.” The nurse reached out and put a hand on Aragon’s shoulder. “She’s fighting it though.”

“Thank you,” Catherine mumbled quietly.

“Honey, we caught it kind of early, and your mom’s fighting it,” the nurse said as she turned to Katherine, who had already dissolved into tears. “That’s a good sign.”

“What if she doesn’t make it?” The young woman looked at the nurse with tears in her eyes. “I can’t lose another mother.” She hugged herself.

“She’s going to fight like hell for you though Katherine. Is it alright if I hug you?” Katherine nodded and moved into the nurse’s arms. “She’s going to fight like hell for you.”

“Thank you,” Katherine mumbled into the woman’s shoulder before moving away. 

“I’ll let you two know if anything changes, for better or for worse.”

“Thank you,” Aragon trailed off just now realizing she didn’t know this nurse’s name.

“Abby,” the nurse muttered.

“Thank you for being so helpful to us Abby.”

“Of course. I’ll be back, hopefully bearing good news soon. Okay?” Jane’s family nodded, and the nurse disappeared behind the doors.

“What if-”

“Abby was right honey. Janey’s going to fight like hell for you and Eddie,” Catherine wouldn’t hear the woman’s worries. 

“We haven’t heard anything in a while. Do you think that’s a good or bad sign?” Katherine looked to her friend.

“I’m not sure honey. It’s all a waiting game at this point.”

“I just want Jane to be okay.”

“Me too honey. Me too.”

A few days had passed by, and Jane was constantly slipping in and out of consciousness. When she was awake, she was confused and not aware of those in the room with her. Catherine and Katherine hadn’t left the woman’s bed, and often the other girls were present in the room too. 

“Come on guys, Jane shouldn’t wake up to your stench. Go home, take a shower, take a nap, and come back,” Anna sighed as she held her nose. The two really had begun to smell.

“But what if-” Kat started.

“Anne, Cathy!” Anna commanded. In an instant, the two women had a grip on their cousins. 

“She’ll be fine for a couple of hours. But this-” she gestured to them. “Needs to be fixed. Let’s go.” The five loaded into Cleve’s car and headed home for a few hours.

“Hello?” Katherine answered Aragon’s cell phone.

“Hi, is this Catherine Aragon?” a familiar voice asked.

“No, this is Katherine Howard. Can I take a message?”

“Uh, it’s Abby from the hospital. Listen, I really shouldn’t be doing this, but-”

“Is Jane better?” The girl’s voice got lighter and full of hope, only to be dashed as Abby’s tone got low.

“They don’t think she’s going to make it through the hour. I would come down and say your goodbyes.”

“You can’t be serious,” Katherine hissed into the phone.

“I’m so sorry honey.”

“We’ll be there in ten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh A N G S T ! If you would like, tell me what you think is going to happen!! 
> 
> Here is your reminder that you are loved! Have a beautiful day!


	19. What Am I Supposed To Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls visit Jane for what may very well be their last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm... hi. Here we go... I hope you enjoy, and as always: HAVE A LOVELY DAY!!!

The group of five made their way into the hospital rather somberly. Anne went into the room first. 

Settling herself into the chair next to Jane’s bed, she began to cry.

“I just-” Anne sighed. “Please pull through. I know that we’ve only known each other for a short amount of time, but you’re family now. The house just wouldn’t be the same without hearing you yell, “Anne Boleyn, out of the kitchen!” She laughed through her tears. “Please, please keep fighting. But,” Anne sighed as she reached for the blonde’s hand. “If you can’t keep fighting though, please know that for all of the shit that I gave you, I always looked up to you. You came to us so hurt and broken, and I kind of expected you to be a bitch given your circumstances. You really had every right to be a bitch, but you weren’t, and you aren’t. You are the kindest, strongest, most amazing person I’ve ever met. I love you Jane. Thank you for being you, and I can’t wait until we meet again.” The woman in green pressed a gentle kiss to the blonde’s forehead and walked out of the room.

“Damn, goodbyes are a fucking bitch,” Anne bit back a bitter laugh. “Who’s next?” None of the women made a move.

“I guess I’ll go next,” Anna volunteered herself and walked into the blonde’s room.

“Seymour,” Anna breathed out.  _ What was she supposed to say?  _ “I always thought I’d be the one to go first given all the dumb shit you’ve caught me doing. Never imagined it would be you since we’ve been keeping you safe. Never thought I’d be told I’d have to say goodbye to you, especially after what should be the happiest day of your life.” Cleves looked at her friend who looked so lifeless, and it broke her. 

“If you get up, I won’t let Queen lay on your bed for the next month,” she tried bargaining. “I’ll do the dishes for a month?” The woman in the hospital bed remained motionless. “I’ll give you hugs willingly,” she pleaded. When Jane didn’t respond, Anna let out a small chuckle. “Damn, I thought that one would get you.” 

“Just know this I guess,” the woman took a deep breath. “We love you. We love having you around. We already love your little boy. If you need to go, I promise you, Catherine and Eddie are in good hands, and we’re going to make you proud.” 

She hugged Jane’s body whispering, “If you can hear and feel me and get better, you better not tell any of the others I willingly hugged you.”

“Damn, I thought me hugging you might just pull you out of this. Look, what if I give you a kiss? Will that pull you out of this nightmare?” She leaned down and kissed the same spot where Anne had. “We love you. I love you,” She whispered as she squeezed Jane’s hand for what she thought might be the last time. She took a deep breath, composed herself, and walked out of the room. 

“Who’s next?”

“I can go,” Cathy raised her hand and stood. “I don’t think I’m ready for this.” She sat back down.

“None of us are, but if you have anything you want to say to her, you should say it now,” Anna’s voice was softer than it ever had been.

“Oh god,” Cathy mumbled as she braced herself to see Jane for the last time. 

“For once, I’m at a loss for words. Kinda pathetic right? But I wasn’t ready for this. I’m not ready for you to go. You’re supposed to be here with us, with Eddie. You’re supposed to be getting married to my cousin. We’re family Jane. You can’t leave your family. We need you here.” She began to weep. “Anne needs you to keep her in line. Anna needs you to be there when you brighten up her day. I need you when I can’t think of how to word an article- you always know just how to put whatever crazy idea I have so simply. I really don’t know how you do it. Cath needs you to keep the joy in her life. She’s loved you for so long, and when things finally fall into place for you two, nothing goes right.” She choked down a sob. 

“And god, Kat needs you. That girl has been through so many things in her life, and you wormed your way into her heart, and I don't think I can handle watching her lose another mother. That girl needs you Jane. Please. And Eddie, he needs you. He’s only a few days old, but my god does that boy light up whenever anyone brings him into your room to see you. He knows you’re his mama, and he needs you.” The writer wiped at her tears. 

“Please,” she begged. “Don’t go. Please. Please. Please.” Jane didn’t respond, and Cathy couldn’t bring herself to move. “Please,” She continued.

“Cathy hun, I think we need to give Aragon or Kat their time,” Anne whispered as she stood in the doorway.

“Okay, okay.” The woman in blue stood. “Please keep fighting for your family. We love you. I love you.” She leaned down to kiss the same spot the previous two women had before moping her way out of the room with Anne.

“Kat? Do you want to go?” Aragon looked at her expectantly.

“If you want to go first, you can.” Katherine didn’t want to have to say goodbye.

“Go on. It’s okay.” Catherine nudged her in the direction of the blonde’s room.

Kat stood in the doorway, unsure of what she was supposed to do. The woman who was once full of life, even with everything that had beaten her down, looked so pale. So... dead, if Kat was going to be honest. The only thing that assured the pink haired girl Jane was alive was the steady sound of the heart monitor accompanied by the small rising and falling of the woman’s chest.

“I really hope this isn’t goodbye.” Kat walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. “Please don’t let this be goodbye. I don’t think I can do it without you.”

“Before you came along, I was really struggling. But you, you made it so much easier. Not that the others don't make me feel loved, but you were different. You made me feel like I could do anything, and I would do anything for you. If I could, I would trade places with you in a heartbeat. You deserve to spend a lifetime of happiness with Cath and Eddie after all of the hell that’s been sent your way. You don’t deserve this.” She reached for Jane’s limp hand. 

“I don't really know what else to say,” she mumbled to herself.

“Say what your heart wants to say Kat,” Aragon made her presence known. 

“My heart wants to yell and scream and cry, but I can’t do that.”

“If that’s what your heart wants,” Catherine pulled up the chair next to the bed and placed a gentle hand on Kat. 

“My heart wants to,” Katherine sighed. “My heart wants to say this-” She turned to Jane. “Thank you. Thank you for being so kind and caring and full of love and life. Thank you for taking me in and for always being there for me in the short amount of time we’ve known each other. Thank you for always being there to watch some shitty reality tv show that you really don't want to watch just so you could spend time with me. Thank you for-” She swallowed hard. “Thank you for being my mom.”

Catherine wiped away a tear. “That was lovely honey.”

“I’ll give you two some time.” Kat pressed a kiss to Jane’s head in the same spot as Anne, Anna, and Cathy. “I love you Mom,” she said for the first time to Jane. She hoped and prayed it wouldn’t be her last time. Silently, aside from the few sniffles she let out, Kat left.

“Janey,” Catherine sighed. “It’s just us.”

The woman paused, hoping her fiancee would magically wake up, but that didn’t happen.

“From the moment I laid my eyes on you, I knew you were the one for me. You were it. You weren’t my type at all- blonde, blue eyes, quiet, a woman,” she chuckled a bit at the last one. “I don’t know how I knew it, but I did. It was love at first sight. And I spent the past twelve years knowing but not saying anything because you were happy with Henry. And then, you called me at three in the morning. I thought it was just going to be another drunken, ‘ _ Lina I love you so much’ _ call, but it wasn’t. I’ve spent everyday with you since, and while we had obstacles and still do have obstacles,  _ clearly,  _ things were starting to fall into place. And now this happens? The mighty Catherine Aragon broke. “Jane, you can’t do this to me. We’re supposed to live a happy life with Eddie and the girls. We’re supposed to watch him grow and wonder where the time went. We’re supposed to have more kids together. We’re supposed to grow old and look back on our life together with a smile. How the hell are we going to do that if you die?” The woman climbed into the hospital bed with her love. “I can’t imagine my life without you honey.” She curled into the woman. 

“I refuse to say goodbye. I’m not doing it. But I’ll say this.” Catherine took a shaky breath. Never in a million years did she think she might actually have to face the fact that Jane would leave her. “If you need to go, it’s okay. You put up one hell of a fight. You’ve always put up one hell of a fight. You’re the strongest person I know, having gone through all of this shit and still coming out on the other side with love and kindness. You’re my best friend, my one true love, my soulmate, and I will  _ never _ forget everything we’ve had. I’ll do my best to raise Eddie to be a kind and compassionate person like you. I’ll take care of Kat the best that I can. I’ll do it all for you. I love you so much, and I can't wait to see you full of life again, whether it be here or in heaven.” Catherine finished her heartfelt speech with a squeeze of Jane’s hand and pushed herself off the bed. “Thank you for making my dream a reality.” She placed a loving kiss on Jane’s forehead, in the same spot as the other four women did before walking out of the room.

“Girls, do you want to come sit with me?” She faced the other four hurting women.

“Please,” they all whispered sheepishly and made their way into Jane’s room. The women sat there for the next few minutes eyeing the clock. With each passing minute, Jane’s heart monitor stayed steady. 

At 2:07, an hour to the minute, that Abby called them, Jane’s heart stopped beating. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I- oops.


	20. Wake Me Up When It's All Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane is met with a few heavenly figures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Uhm, here? Accept this? And as always, have a lovely day!

“Abby, please,” Catherine cried to the nurse.

“Honey, they tried everything they could to bring her back. I’m so sorry.”

“Please save my mom,” Katherine yelled out to no one in particular as she buried her face in Anne’s sweatshirt. “Please.” 

_ Jane’s eyes fluttered open. She wasn’t anywhere she had recognized before. The only thing in sight was a door glowing white. It opened. _

_ “Where am I?” she wondered aloud to herself.  _

_ “You’re in a place between life and death right now. Your body has stopped living, but your spirit is in transition to the afterlife.” _

_ “I died?” _

_ “Well, technically yes, but you’re-” _

_ “I can’t die.” _

_ “I’m not sure what to say. Normally, when people in your circumstance end up here, they are ready to end the pain.” _

_ “I can’t die. I have a family to take care of.” _

_ “I’m very sorry.” _

_ “Please. You have to take me back. I can’t leave them behind,” Jane pleaded. She began to cry. _

_ The angel wasn’t prepared for this. It had fully expected Jane to follow her through the door. “You can still watch them from above.” _

_ “No!” she yelled. “You can’t take me away from them. I won’t accept it! Take me back, right now!” she demanded. “The woman I love is down there! I’m not ready to leave her when we’ve only just begun our life! My son and daughter are down there! You-” _

_ “Katherine isn’t your daughter.” Jane’s sparkling blue eyes turned a dark grey. She was beginning to think that this ‘angel’ wasn’t an angel. _

_ “How dare you! How dare you say that! If I say she’s my daughter, she’s my daughter! You don’t get to tell me otherwise!” Jane roared. “I don’t know who the fuck you are, but you’re no angel. No angel would tell me that Kat isn’t my daughter. Now do what you can to take me back!” She stepped closer and closer to the figure until she was chest to chest with it. The figure looked at her rather sheepishly.  _

_ “I don’t think-” _

_ “Now!” she yelled, her voice echoing in the very empty area she was in. _

_ “Is there an issue here?” another figure walked through the door.  _

_ “Yes! This ‘angel’ won’t take me back to my family! It told me Katherine wasn’t my daughter!” She scowled. Jane didn’t know how she was going to get back to her family, but she was. _

_ “I-” the second figure started. _

_ “I don’t care what the hell I have to do to get back to my family, but I’m going to do it.” _

_ “I’m so sorry,” the second figure looked down. “They’re new. They’re not really sure what to do in situations like this. Most are-” _

_ “I know! Most people are ready to go,” Jane cut the angel off annoyed. “But I’m not!” _

_ “There isn’t much I can do, but I can try to get the highest power to come and speak with you.”  _

_ “Please,” the blonde huffed. The two figures walked through the door, the first one lingering to see if Jane would follow. She wasn’t that foolish. If she walked through that door, she would kill her chances of ever being able to see her beloved family again.  _

_ “Are you coming?” the first one whispered.  _

_ “There is no way in hell I’m walking through that door. I’m not an idiot.” _

_ “Jane Seymour?” A third voice, a more gentle voice, spoke. _

_ “That’s me.” _

_ “I normally wouldn’t do this but,” the third figure sighed. “Under the circumstances you are under and what happened with our newest angel, if you are willing to keep fighting this time, you are welcome to go back as long as you understand that the next time you face death, you will not be able to return. You’ve proven that you are more than willing to live through whatever will face you next, and I admire that.” _

_ “Please send me back. Please. But I do have to ask, may I please be sent back with good health? Considering what I went through when I first got here, I believe that is a fair deal.” _

_ “We are giving you your life back, isn't that a fair enough trade?” the first figure mumbled. _

_ “Just for that comment alone, Jane is to return in good health,” the third, and much kinder, one stated. _

_ “Thank you so much,” Jane whispered.  _

_ “This is ridiculous. She should be-” _

_ “I wouldn’t speak again,” the third looked at the first. “You’re on thin ice.” Another door appeared, this one showing Jane her family grieving.  _

_ “Oh my god,” she mumbled. Were they really this broken over her death?  _

_ “Off you go Jane. Enjoy it down there while you still can.” _

_ “Thank you so much again.” _

_ “It’s my pleasure. Now go. They need you,” the third figure pushed her gently towards the door. Jane ran through. _

“She can’t be dead,” Kat whispered through her tears. “She can’t leave us. She just can’t. This isn’t how it’s supposed to be.”

“She’s gone,” Catherine stated coldly. 

“No! She’s not! She’s right here!” Katherine shouted. “Come on Jane,” she pleaded to the lifeless body. “Please.” She grabbed the body and hugged it tightly. 

Jane’s eyes snapped open as the first breath of oxygen she took hit her.  _ She was alive. They brought her back.  _

“Kat, I love you but you’re making it hard to breathe,” Jane mumbled.

“Jane?” Katherine thought she was hearing the blonde in her head. Her thoughts were quickly disproven when the other girls aside from Catherine were yelling her name and piling on top of the bed.

“Jane!” She yelled.

“Hi,” Jane sighed happily. It was good to be back and not in so much pain.

“This isn’t real,” Catherine Aragon sighed. It was too good to be true. Her fiancee was dead a few minutes ago, and without any medical assistance to bring her back, she was living and breathing again? That didn’t sit right with her.

“It’s real love.” Jane’s voice lingered in Catherine’s ear. 

“No, it’s not. Stop.” 

“Lina, look at me.” 

“No. If I look, I’m only going to be disappointed.”

“Catherine Aragon,” Jane said sternly. “Look at me.” Catherine looked up, and her eyes locked with Jane’s. No more were they dull and the color of stone; they were bright blue and sparkling again.

“How?” was all the hispanic could get out.

“Does it matter?” the pink haired woman practically shrieked. “My mom is back!”

“Did you really think I would leave you guys?” Jane giggled, as if she didn’t just do something that defied the laws of life. “Man, I really had you guys scared!”

“I-” Catherine leaped up and jumped on the love of her life.

“You little shit!” Anna yelled. “You can’t just go and pretend to die on us like that!”

“It wasn’t pretend. I did die,” Jane muttered. “It was weird.”

“What happened?” Cathy looked at her. “Only if you’re willing to share.” Maybe she could convince Jane to let her write an article about her experience later.

“It was weird. I faced a door that glowed white. A figure came out and explained to me that I was in transition to the afterlife. I begged to be able to come back down. They told me Kat wasn’t my daughter, and I blew up. I think that’s what got me down here. A second figure came through when they heard the commotion I made, and got the highest power to come speak with me. The first guy got in some trouble and I made a deal with death to be brought back, and I was brought back in good health because of what the first idiot said,” Jane explained her story, anger building up inside of her as she thought of what the first ‘heavenly’ figure said. 

“You- you called me your daughter?” Kat stammered out.

“Of course I did honey.”

“I love you mom,” Katherine stated clearly, all of the love she could muster pouring out in those four simple words. 

“I love you too, my sweet sweet girl,” Jane rushed out with no hesitation. “I’ll never tire of hearing those words come out of your mouth.”

“I love you mom,” Katherine blubbered out. She didn’t think Jane would ever get to hear her say those four sweet words again.

“As much as I don’t want to break up this sweet reunion, do you think I could have a moment with my fiancee?” Catherine asked. Immediately, Anne, Anna, Kat, and Cathy’s heads whipped around to look at the hispanic.

“Fiancee?” They all shouted at her surprised.

“Fiancee,” Jane mumbled. “Yes.”

“What the-” Anne started.

“When were you going to tell us?” Cathy eyed up her cousin.

“Well, you know, between the whole having a child and thinking my future wife was going to die, there wasn’t much room to tell you guys,” Catherine huffed out. “Now, can I please have a moment with my fiancee?” The four women made their way out of the room quickly.

“Does this mean Catherine is going to be like my step-mom now?” Kat asked quietly as they left.

“Come here.” The woman in the hospital gown moved over in the bed and patted the area next to her. Catherine quickly complied.

“I have a feeling doctors are going to come through that door any moment and marvel over you,” the hisanic sighed. “But, before that happens-” She kissed Jane softly. “I can’t believe you’re here. I really thought I was going to lose you.”

“I thought I was going to lose you. I can’t believe I’m here.”

“I quite honestly can’t either. I’m terrified I’m going to wake up, and this is all going to be a dream.”

“It’s not a dream love. I’m here. I promise.” Jane stroked her love’s hair. 

“As long as you're here, I’m living my dream,” Catherine breathed out. “Now, should we get the doctors in here so we can get you out of this bed?”

“God yes. And, where’s our son?” A smile broke out on Jane’s face before she looked down at her left hand. “And where the hell is my ring?” 

“Here.” Catherine pulled it out of her pocket and slipped it back onto the blonde’s hand.

All was right in their world... for now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys really think I could kill off my beloved Janey?


	21. In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catherine and John have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Here's another chapter... it's mostly just Catherine talking to John, but what she says is pretty fluff filled so uh... enjoy? As always, have a lovely day!

“Beale!” The head of the police department barked. “We have a lead on Tudor!”

“He’s heading to where Seymour is?”

“Someone was spotted that looks like him. He’s not quite near her, but if he knows where she is, he’s heading there for sure. You need to warn Seymour and Aragon.”

“Sir, we can’t. She’s nine months pregnant. If we bring that stress to her, it won’t be good for her or the baby. We have to find him before he finds her.”

“And how do you suppose we do that?” The boss raised an eyebrow at his number one officer.

“We have to figure it out. She can’t be under that much stress. I’ll drive out there myself and protect her if I have to. That poor girl has been through more than enough to last her a lifetime.”

“Seems like you have quite the attachment to this case Mr. ‘I-hate-everyone-and-everything.’”

“She just really deserves what she has now, okay?” 

“Fine. Go.”

“Thank you sir.”

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Thomas caught a glimpse of Henry at a rest stop.

“Thomas?”

“You’re not going to get to her before I do.” A look of horror flashed onto Henry’s face before going blank again. The two tried to remain quiet. 

“What the fuck are you yelling that for? Are you trying to get us both arrested?”

“I’m not in any trouble. It’s just you they’re out for,” Thomas stated simply. “You’re not getting to her.”

“Yes I will,” Henry gritted his teeth. “Even if-”

“Even if what?” Thomas seethed.

“Even if I have to kill you myself. She was my girl first, and she’s still mine.” Henry left. 

“So,” Catherine sighed when the couple walked through the door to the house.

“So?” Jane mimicked.

“I think we shouldn’t tell anyone about the engagement yet. I mean, I love that you’re my fiancee, but-”

“You’re already losing interest in me, aren’t you?” Jane’s eyes welled up with tears.

“Are you stupid? No, I’m not losing interest in you.”

“You know pregnancy brain doesn’t just disappear after the baby escapes the vagina right?”

“Escapes?” The older woman stifled a laugh.

“Yes. I may have been brought back in good health, but my body still has some healing to do,” she said pointedly. “Now, why don’t you want to tell people about our engagement? We already told the girls. Really, the only people we have left are to tell our parents.”

“We couldn’t really avoid telling the girls. But I think we should just let it be for a little. It’ll upstage Eddie.”

“I was wearing my ring when they all came to the hospital,” she argued.

“And no one noticed because they were busy looking at this handsome little boy of ours,” Catherine cooed at the baby in her fiancee’s arms.

“But,” Jane racked her brain for another reason to tell her family. “I like wearing my ring.”

“Jane.”

“You’re right, but I just want to proudly show it off that I’m finally going to be married to the woman I was destined to.”

“In time, you will honey.”

“He’s the first love of my life.”

“I think I’m okay with taking second to him.” The pair watched their child sleep for a few minutes when Catherine’s phone began to ring.

“Take it. I have to feed and put Eddie down anyway. I think I’m going to try and sleep after.”

“Okay. I’ll be in after.” Catherine began to walk away before turning sharply. “Hey.”

“What’s up?”

“I am so in love with you, and I hope you know I will never lose interest in you.”

“I love you too,” Jane smiled as she went to walk up the stairs.

“Do you need any help?” Kat was waiting for her in the hallway. 

“I’m just going to feed Eddie and put him down for a nap, but if you want, I would enjoy the company.”

“Okay Mom.” Jane’s heart fluttered when Kat used the term so loosely. She couldn’t wait until Edward would speak those same words.

“Cath here,” she grinned into the phone.

“It’s John. You have a second?”

“Yeah. Janey’s feeding the baby.”

“And she’s in good health still?” The father was quite worried about his daughter.

“From what I can see. The angels or whoever she met kept their promise, and aside from her body changing after giving birth, she seems to be just fine.”

“Good. I’m glad. I wasn’t ready to lose my sweet girl.”

“Neither was I. I’ve been thanking the heavens for keeping her with us.”

“Me too.” The two sat in silence for a few moments before John spoke again. “Did the two of you get engaged and not tell anyone about it?”

“I knew you knew.”

“Of course I knew. I’ve been waiting for a ring on her finger since she told me that she had run away with you. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Well, you know,” Catherine laughed. “Between the whole ‘having a child’ thing and then the whole ‘I’m pretty sure the love of my life is going to die and leave me with her newborn son’ thing happening, I didn’t think announcing our engagement at the time was quite right.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. But uhm, don’t say anything. We’re trying to keep it quiet for a little bit, at least while Eddie is so new to us all.”

“But Marge and I have some money riding on this and-”

“Wait. You’re telling me that you have a bet going based on your daughter’s love life?”

“Uh,” John stammered. “No?”

“You two really are something.”

“It’s a really good bet though,” the older man practically whined. “I won, and I want my-”

“Please.”

“Fine. But uh, how did you ask her?”

“I asked her not even an hour after Eddie was born. We were talking to a nurse about the name, and they said they would just refer to him as baby boy Seymour. Janey insisted he take my name because I’m going to adopt him anyway, and I just kind of blurted it out. I didn’t mean for it to happen like that though. I just kinda of-”

“She said yes. You’re lucky.”

“Oh I know John. I’m the luckiest woman alive.”

“No, you really are lucky. It must’ve taken me three tries before Marge said yes. Liz’s husband asked her five times, if I can remember correctly. You lucked out on the first try.”

“Well, you know I tried once, but it never got that far.”

“Yes, but she doesn’t have to know about that.”

“She find out about it eventually I’m sure. She always does. And she’ll laugh about it too. I really do love her.”

“I know you do.”

“Ask me why.”

“Why?”

“Just ask.”

“Okay, why do you love my daughter?” John inquired. “You know, I already blessed the marriage. I trust you.”

“I know, but I just need to say this.”

“Okay, on with it Cath.”

“I don’t even really know where to begin. She’s gorgeous, and beautiful, and simply stunning. The way her hair falls when she runs her fingers through her hair drives me insane, and when she has bedhead, I think it’s the most beautiful I’ve ever seen her. I’m never going to tire of waking up next to her. I crack up when she gives me the eyebrow. It’s so cute. Her eyes give away everything. It shows me all I’ll ever need to know about her. They light up when she’s excited, they sparkle when she talks about something she loves.”

“They always did. That’s how I knew she loved you.”

“I-” Catherine didn’t know how to respond, so she continued. “When she scrunches up her nose, I can’t help but stare. When she’s confused or mad, I just can’t help. She’s so endearing. And her smile, oh my gosh. It kills me.”

“That’s how I feel about Margaret’s.”

“I’ve never seen a smile so bright, and so genuine, and so full of hope. I really hope Eddie gets her smile. She’s just so passionate. I’ve never seen a woman so passionate about everything. When she’s happy, she just glows. She has this way about making everyone else feel so much lighter and fuller. You’d have to ask Kat about that. She’s hilarious. God, I’ve never met someone with such a twisted sense of humor, but it’s hilarious. She literally laughed when we were all shocked that she was alive and said, ‘Man, I really had you guys scared’. Like, who even thinks to say that when they just defied the laws of life?”

“She gets that from me.”

“And I love the way that she twiddles her thumbs when she’s nervous. I always know when I can try to help her relax. I love when she talks a mile a minute. She gets so animated, and I have to stop myself from kissing her to get her to take a breath. When she gets mad at me, she puts her hands on her hips and pouts, and I just melt. I can’t stay mad at her for much longer when I see her like that. And her puns? They’re, as she would say, ‘punny’. The rest of the girls in the house just groan, but she loves them so much that I can’t help but laugh. I love when she acts like I’m physically right next to her when we’re actually on the phone and she nods to say yes. I love that she has so many different laughs. I love when she laughs so hard so snorts, and then she continues to laugh and no noise comes out. I love the way that she loves me with her whole heart, or at least I would hope. I love the way that she’s already a mother to Kat and Eddie, and she’s the best mom. It’s just the most amazing thing. She just- god John. I love her so much. I can’t even get into details.”

“Those weren’t details?” John spoke after listening to the entire ten minute rant Catherine had presented him with.

“No. She’s just so incredible. Every little thing she does makes me fall more and more in love with her, and I know if she heard this, she’d tell me I just made up this image of her in my head, but I swear I didn’t. She has this whole universe inside of her. It’s a wonder that she holds in all of her 5’7” body, even though she tells everyone she’s 5’6” because ‘Cath, 5’7” is tall.’ I wish she saw herself the way I see her, but if I have to spend every day telling her why I love her, I’ll do it.”

“Cath, she’s very-”

“You know what though?”

“What?”

“You didn’t ask me why I’m  _ in _ love with her.”

“Didn’t I?”

“You asked why I love her. There’s a difference.”

“Well, why are you in love with her?” 

“I couldn’t tell you exactly why. There’s not just one thing; it’s everything. Words can’t even begin to describe how deeply in love I am with your daughter. I couldn’t- I went over ten years watching the girl I was in love with fall in love with someone else. I watched her get let down time and time again. I thought every New Years, I was going to tell her. I remember the night I found her, all broken and bruised. She was still beautiful. Sick, right? I was there for her through it all and-”

Jane walked in and interrupted, “-And beautiful things really do come from terrible nights. Just like that one song says. Daddy, I need to steal my girlfriend now.”

“Fiancee,” Catherine laughed. “He knows.”

“Of course he does. Dad, I need to steal her. I love you. Bye now!” She hung up the phone. “Eddie’s down for now. Kat is upstairs watching him. He’ll be up soon though because we fell asleep while eating. For now though, you are so incredibly sexy. I heard all of that. All of it, and god, I am so in love with you.” She kissed Catherine deeply and moved down her body.

“Shit Jane. We can’t-”

“We need to stop. I know.”

“Catalina laughed, “Just know that the second you’re cleared...”

“You’re the worst.” The blonde smacked her fiancee lightly.

“How am I the worst? You just came in here and tried to seduce me in the kitchen!”

“Shut up. So, how does Dad know, and is he going to spill to Mom?”

“He told me he’s been looking for a ring since you broke it off with Henry. He saw when they were visiting. And no, I made him swear not to, but you might want to ask him about his bet.”

“A bet?”

“That’s definitely his story to tell. Anyway, do you want to wait to get married or?”

“Lina, you saw how long my last engagement was. Honestly, if we went to the courthouse today I would marry you.”

“You better not have a courthouse wedding!” Anne shouted from the basement. 

“Well, I guess we can’t do that,” Jane laughed.

“Guess not. What about August?”

“Like, two months from now August or next year?”

“Two months from now? We can just have family over.”

“I think I’d like that.”

“Who’s going to be whose bridesmaid?” Anne ran up the stairs. 

“Hey Marge?”

“What? What happened? I wasn’t trying to- I wasn’t doing anything!” Margaret desperately tried to cover up the fact that she was trying to listen in on her husband’s phone call. 

“You're an insane woman. Just call Janey for me and ask her why she loves Cath.”

“Don’t you-”

“I asked Cath, and I learned that woman loves our daughter more than I ever thought was possible.”

“For-”

“Then I asked her why she was  _ in _ love with her.”

“Isn’t that the same thing?”

“That’s what I thought, but boy was I wrong. I was so, so wrong. That woman is the best for our sweet angel.” John’s eyes sparkled the same way Jane’s did.

“Okay. I’ll ask her tomorrow. Tonight, I made something special for dinner. Come on.”


	22. "You have your wedding traditions, and I have mine"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Lina get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Here is the next chapter, and it sure is a sweet one (or at least I think so). Enjoy the fluff while it lasts because uh... well... I'm not going to lie to you, sh!! is about to go down... Anyways, enjoy the fluff (mostly) and have a lovely day as always!

“Jane?”

“Lina!” the blonde snapped. “Stop trying to look at me. It’s bad luck!”

“Oh please. I can’t believe you believe in that stuff.”

“Close your eyes, and then I can give you Eddie.”

“You’re-”

“Close them, or I’ll just have Kat bring Eddie to you. And then, I’ll get the moms!”

“They’re closed! They’re closed!” The last thing Catherine needed was for both their mothers on top of Katherine berating her on their wedding day. She walked in and felt the room around her.

“I’m right here,” Jane laughed. Her eyes were closed too, but she could just picture her future wife blindly feeling around the room. “Here, I’m holding Eddie out. When you feel him, take him from my arms.”

“You’re a real pain in the ass. You know that?”

“I know, and yet you still love me enough to marry me today.”

“You’re lucky.”

“I know! Now get out!”

“I love you,” Catherine tried to get a sneak peek at her beautiful bride, but Kat was having none of it.

“Cath! Keep your damn eyes closed! Jesus.” She smacked a hand to her forehead. “You try to follow one tradition,” she muttered.

“I love you too Lina.” A devious smile spread onto Jane’s face. “But get the fuck out!”

“So,” Fred drew out. “Are you ready for this Catalina?”

“Dad, you know how long I’ve been in love with her,” Catherine replied as she walked back into the room with Eddie.

“I know. I’m ready for her to become an Aragon.”

“So am I.”

“I’m not quite ready for her to not be a Seymour anymore, but having her be an Aragon sure as hell beats her being a Tudor.”

“You can say that again,” Both Catherine and her father snorted.

“Having her be an Aragon sure as hell beats her being a Tudor.” John shook his head with laughter before going surprisingly serious. “Do I need to give you the talk?” 

“I’m pretty sure I got the talk when I was like ten, so I’ll pass,” Catherine replied dryly.

“No. The ‘You hurt her, I kill you more than I’m going to kill Rob when they find that sick son of a bitch’ talk.”

“Give it to her!” Fred threw in.

“Dad!”

“No. You need to hear it. Go on John.”

“Look, my daughter is so in love with you. She has been ever since high school, whether she wanted to admit it or not. She never, ever looked at Henry the way she looks at you. Now, you’re also a mother to her child. If you are ever, and I do mean ever, anything like my father was to me, God help me, I will do things to you, and you will wish you were never born.”

“Do you really think I would ever hurt Janey or Eddie?”

“No, but I thought the same thing about Henry at first too. I knew he wasn’t good enough for my sweet girl, but he didn’t seem like he would harm her.”

“Here’s the difference though: Rob only loved her. I love her, obviously. But, I also really like her. And that is so, so important. I hope Eddie finds it too. The best thing you can do is find love in a friend.”

“Are you getting cold feet?” Margaret laughed.

“No, I am so ready to marry my best friend and show my son a great love and friendship.”

“You’re lucky honey.”

“I know.”

“Good. Don’t ever take that for granted. When Dad and I had our troubles, we knew that we always loved and liked each other. Always love Cath and appreciate her.”

“I will. Come on. I need to get married to her- my best friend.”

“Kat? Shouldn’t you be helping Janey get ready?”

“She’s pretty much ready. I just came to talk to you.”

“Oh. What’s up honey?”

“Can I hold Eddie?” Catherine handed the small boy over. “Are you ready to be married to her?”

“Of course.”

“Good. Don’t fuck this up.” 

“I-”

“I’m serious. My mom,” Katherine paused and smiled the softest and most genuine smile Catherine had ever seen the girl show. “My mom,” she continued. “ has been through so much shit, and she still has come out of it with all the love and kindness in her heart. Don’t break that in her.”

“I’m not going to Katherine. If you remember, I’m the one who brought her to you.”

“I do.” Katherine nodded her head. “Thank you for that by the way. Now, are you ready to be like my step-mom?”

“I’m more than alright with that. Any child of Jane’s is a child of mine.”

“Good. Let’s get you married to my mama.”

“Jane, oh god. I wrote all of this stuff down, but it just doesn’t seem like enough. So, I’m just going to see whatever falls out of my mouth. You, you make me feel, it’s indescribable really. It’s the little things that make me fall in love with you more and more everyday. It’s when you get nervous and bite your lip and twiddle your thumbs in a way that you think is dorky. It’s your bedhead. It’s the way your eyes sparkle when you talk about something you love- specifically Eddie and Kat. Your dorky dance moves. It’s the way you crinkle your nose. The way you are with Kat and Eddie, and the way you love me. I thought I knew what love was when I was younger. My parents were hopelessly in love. They still are.” The hispanic pointed over at her parents and nodded. The small group gathered awed. “And uh, I met you. I watched you with someone else. And there were people who told me I was an absolute idiot to stay faithful to a girl who wasn’t even mine, not that you’re mine now. You’re your own person, and I respect that- but I hope you know what I mean. I was okay with it though because even then, I was pretty sure I knew that I was just waiting here for you.” She wiped at a few tears that had fallen. “And now, if you’ll have me, I will spend the rest of my days loving you, and I will let you love me.”

“Jane?” The minister smiled.

“I don’t know how I’m supposed to top that,” Jane giggled. “So, I’m going to keep it simple. Here we go: I love you, and I like you. I’m going to show you, Katherine, and Eddie our endless love. I will love you, and I will let you love me.” Catherine never thought so few words could be so perfect. 

The two were finally wed, finally where they were meant to be, sealing off their marriage with a kiss.

“Fuck yeah!” Anne shouted before realizing what she exclaimed. “I mean,” she quickly tried to play it off. 

“No. It’s a fuck yeah,” Kat’s tone was light. “They just got married! Fuck yeah!” She screamed the last sentence, getting a few strange looks from the brides’ families. Jane and Catherine could only shake their heads, somewhat embarrassed but also not caring too much. They did just get married after all.

“When I first met Cath and Jane, well, we all know the situation Jane is in. Cathy told us all to be nice to the two. When I found out everything about Jane’s circumstance, I really thought she was going to turn out to be a bitch. I was wrong. Wow! The one and only time  _ the _ Anne Boleyn will admit she’s wrong, I know.” This caused the small group to chuckle, and to milk it more, Anne proceeded to bow. “But, I will happily admit time and time again that I was wrong about our dear and sweet Jane. She is the kindest, most caring person you will ever meet. So, to Catherine: don’t fuck this up. You’ve got the real deal. Don’t hurt her.” Anne eyed the hispanic suspiciously. “I’ve got my eye on you.”

“I know I’ve got the real deal Anne.” Catherine rolled her eyes playfully.

“To Jane and Cath! Can I get a massive hell yeah?” The woman with space buns (yes, even at a wedding, Boleyn had her signature space buns in) laughed as she raised her glass. She was met with possibly the loudest “hell yeah” she ever thought she would get, Officer Beale even joining in with a smile on his face..

“Alright listen up,” Anna started. “I’m normally not one to make any toasts or anything, but these two are pretty rad, so here we go. Cath and Jane were made for each other, and I will take no criticism.”

“No criticism needed. You’re right!” John laughed.

“So, to Jane and Cath!” The tall woman raised her glass and chugged what was left of her drink.

“And, as an additional wedding present,” the woman in red said mischievously. “I give you this.” She hugged the two brides. 

“Anna hugged me!” Jane yelled. “Yes!”

“When you were in the hospital, I promised you I would give you a hug if you woke up. See this as me following through on my promise,” Anna whispered. Jane only hugged her tighter. 

“Oh, and Cath?” the older bride glanced at her. “Don’t you dare hurt her.”

“I’m not going to!”

“Just making sure you know that I could have your ass kicked if you do.”

“No need for threats,” Jane muttered as she pushed her friend into her seat.

“So, for Jane’s side of the family, I’m Cathy, and I’m Catherine’s cousin. Cath called me one morning begging me to let her bring Jane to my house. Now, I had heard of Jane time and time again because poor Cath had been over here pining for Jane since they were sixteen. So, of course, because I’m a wonderful cousin, I said yes. I didn’t expect to get a best friend and sister out of that though. So, to Cath and Jane! And Cath? Don’t you dare hurt her.”

“What the hell Cathy?” Aragon laughed nervously. “You’re  _ my  _ cousin!” 

“And Jane is much too pure for this world. Don’t hurt her.”

“So, I guess I should make a speech too?” Kat muttered as she stood and clinked on her glass. “I’m Kat, and I just wanted to say a few things. To the two brides: I hope this marriage brings you a long and happy life. You two deserve it more than anyone I know. I also want to say that even though I’ve only known both of you for a short amount of time, you two are family and always will be family. So, thank you  _ mom _ and Cath.”

“Mom?” Margaret spoke up confused.

“Yes mom. She might only be a few years younger than me, but that doesn’t stop me from mothering her,” Jane explained.

“Any family of Jane’s is a family of ours. Welcome home sweetpea.” Margaret stood and hugged the pink haired girl.

“I can’t wait to see where this road takes you two, but I’m glad to be even just a small part of it. Here’s to you, and Eddie, and our entire crazy and dysfunctional family. But Cath?”

“Let me guess,” Catherine put a finger to her chin. “Don’t you dare hurt her?”

“Don’t you dare hurt her.” Kat’s smile disappeared, and a serious face appeared quickly before returning to a smile. “I love you two endlessly.”

“And we love you, my sweet girl.” Jane wiped a tear from her eye as she hugged her surrogate daughter.

“So Mrs. Aragon,” Catherine whispered.

“Yes dear wife of mine?”

“Nothing. I just love hearing you respond to Mrs. Aragon.”

“I love it too. I love you.” Cries rang through the house. “And, there’s our lovely baby.” Jane began to hoist herself up from the bed. 

“Honey, stay here. Katherine told us she would tend to Eddie all night.” The older woman pulled her wife back down onto the bed.

“But,” the blonde began to argue.

“Listen, if he doesn’t stop crying, I’ll go. And then maybe...?”

“You’re ridiculous,” Jane tried to say sternly, but the smile on her face gave her away. “Yes, we’ll have sex.”

“Get your mind out of the gutter Mrs. Aragon!”

“Am I wrong?”

“Let’s just say, you have your wedding traditions, and I have mine.” The hispanic lightly smacked the blonde’s ass.

“Pervert.” Another cry from Eddie echoed through the house. “Go get your son. If he doesn’t calm down, just bring him to me.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Hello?”

“Cath? It’s Beale.”

“Hey. Did you-”

“There’s a lead,” the officer rushed out. “Someone saw someone who resembled him a few towns over from you.”

“Are you telling me we have to move again?”

“No. I couldn’t do that to you guys. Congratulations by the way. I would’ve come and said hello at the reception, but you two seemed so busy between your friends, parents, and that beautiful baby boy of yours.”

“Thank you,” Catherine said gratefully. “I would’ve come over, but I had my hands a bit full with Eddie.”

“That’s quite alright. Your wife-”

“My wife!” Catherine practically squealed into the phone before composing herself. “Sorry. I just really love that I can say ‘my wife’ and it’s Jane.”

“That’s quite alright. I used to feel the same way about my wife before she passed.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s quite alright. Jane came over and spoke with me briefly. She was so excited that day, and it was so good to see you two happy. Anyway,” Officer Beale stumbled over his words a bit. “I’m still in the area because of the sighting. I imagine he’s going to check out the big cities first, so I’ll be around there. However, if I’m wrong, I suggest that if you and Jane don’t already have one, buy a gun and learn how to use it. I honestly can’t believe I’ve not told you this already.”

“We’ll do that right away. If we take lessons though, we-”

“If one of your friends can't, I would be more than happy to watch Eddie. He’d be safest with me. Just let me know, and I can always come down.” The officer secretly hoped he would get to watch the young boy.

“I appreciate that sir. Once all of this is done, we’ll have to invite you over for dinner as a thank you. Jane’s a great cook.”

“When all of this is sorted out, that would be nice. I’ll keep that in mind.”


	23. Run Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I didn't really think I was going to have this chapter finished this soon, but here it is. Uh, enjoy? Have a lovely day!

“Is that Thomas?” Catherine stared at a man in the craft store they were perusing. 

“Lina, stop staring. It’s rude.”

“Jane, I’m pretty sure that’s Thomas. Don’t you- he’s-”

“I’m sure it’s fine. Now stop staring. You’re being rude.”

“I’m calling Beale.”

“You’re not calling Beale and dragging an innocent person into all of this.”

“I’m looking out for you and Eddie. I’m calling him.”

“No! You’re not! He called us two months ago saying someone resembled Henry. If either of them were still looking for me, or were looking for me at all, they would have-”

“Don’t even finish that sentence Jane. Come on. We’re leaving. I’m not having this conversation in the middle of a fucking crafting store.” Catherine grabbed the cart and led her to the checkout area.

“Give me my son. I’m going to the goddamn car.” The blonde lifted Edward out of the cart and stormed away.

“Women, am I right?” The cashier snorted.

“Fuck off,” Catherine sneered. “You have no right to say that.”

“I’m going to put Eddie to bed, and then I’m going to bed,” Jane muttered.

“I think we should-”

“Catherine.”

“Please. Just come back down. Please,” the hispanic pleaded.

“Fine.”

An hour later, Jane still hadn’t returned. Catherine picked herself up from the couch where she had been sitting watching television on mute for the past hour and walked towards Edward’s room. Jane was rocking back and forth in the rocking chair facing a window, Katherine at her feet and cooing at the small boy.

“Honey, please go to sleep. Mommy really needs to talk to Mama. Mama’s being crazy right now, and I’m not all that thrilled with her, but please know I still love her.”

“What’s happening with you and Cath?” Kat looked up at her mother curiously.

“We just had a fight. It’ll all be okay.”

“Okay, but are you okay?”

“I’ll be just fine love.” She turned her attention back to the baby in her arms. “I hope you find a love in this world that is unmatched. I hope you find someone who will shield you from this horrible world.” Eddie giggled a bit in her arms.

“No baby. Go to sleep. Mommy really needs to talk to Mama. I love you so very much, but as much as I love looking into your beautiful eyes, we all need sleep!” The baby boy yawned as his sister began to rub his belly.

“Yes Eddie, go to sleep buddy.”

“Go through this world, and be kind. I hope it gets you far- farther than it got me. As much as Nana and Poppop love me, they never told me why. It was just ‘You are mine’. I am going to let you know every single day why you are loved. You are loved because you are going to be raised to be a good person,” Jane sat in silence for a second before adding, “no matter who is taking care of you. Even if it’s not me.”

“What does that mean Mom?”

“Nothing love. Just, if anything were to happen to me again, I can’t escape death. But I know that with you and Cath around, Eddie over here is going to be just fine.”

“But I won't be.”

“Honey, you would be just fine without me. You managed it for how many years before you met me?”

“But now I have you, and I don’t think I can lose you. You’re my mama too, you know?” Katherine stared at Jane in a way that made her look like a small vulnerable child.

“Oh, I love you Kat.”

“I love you too Mom.”

“I love you because you are mine, but also because you have grown to be such an amazing young woman.” Jane looked down at the baby, now asleep in her arms. “Oh, he’s finally asleep. Do you think you could take Eddie and set him down? You’re always so good with him.”

“I can do that.” Katherine took the boy from her mother’s arms and began cooing, “Oh sweet Eddie. It’s Kitty, and I-” That was all Jane heard before she walked out of the room.

“Hey.” Catherine was waiting for her at the door. “I love you because you are the most amazing, beautiful, kindhearted person I have ever met. You never cease to amaze me with Eddie and Kat.” She kissed her wife softly.

“We have to hash this out.”

“Okay,” Catherine sighed, leading her wife to the living room. “I have to call the police. He could be dangerous. It’s better safe than sorry.”

“But what if it’s not him? What if we just drag a poor innocent person into this mess?”

“But it could be him though, and that’s what I have an issue with.”

“He was never violent before.”

“Was Henry?”

“No but-”

“Then Thomas could be too. What if you’re alone one day and-”

“I would be able to defend myself.”

“No. What if both of them-”

“I can handle that. I know I can. You know I-”

“What if you freeze?”

“I wouldn’t!” Jane’s voice grew a bit louder.

“You don’t know that!”

“Yes, I do!” She was growing angrier.

“And what about Eddie?” Catherine continued.

“I can defend him too!”

“Open your eyes Janey! You haven’t even taken shooting lessons! You need to put all of this into perspective!”

“When’s the last time I’ve been alone?” Jane looked at her wife defiantly. “I’m always with at least one of you guys! And I am putting it into perspective! Stop! God, I need you to believe that I can do it! I need you too! Please!”

“Jane, are you mental? You have yourself so in your head, and you keep telling yourself everything is okay and that it’s all over. It’s not! If they have some sort of lead, he’s obviously still looking for you. Every day that I let this go is a day closer where I could come home to find you dead and Eddie dead or kidnapped! I couldn’t live with myself if that ever happened. And what about the other girls? We have to think about them too! What about Kat? Don’t you care if Kat’s in danger?”

“Fuck you!” Jane got into Catherine’s face.

“Fuck me? What’s gotten into you? Why? I literally just want you safe! That’s fucking it!”

“Fuck you Catherine! You’re so inconsiderate! My god! I just want to leave and get away from this life! I can’t even look at you right now, you selfish bastard!” 

“What the hell?”

“You told me I wasn’t enough! You told me you couldn’t live without me when you know you could! Don’t fucking lie to me!”

“I-” Catherine lowered her voice.”I’m not lying when I say that I couldn’t live without you. When you almost died, I genuinely had to think about how I was going to survive this life without you. And you said it yourself, you can’t escape death the next time you’re faced with it.”

“But you are lying! If I didn’t drag you into any of this, you would be so much better off! You wouldn’t have to deal with me!”

“Except I wouldn’t be! I would still be pining over you and trying to convince myself I wasn’t still in love with you. I wouldn’t have married the woman of my dreams and have a son! Don’t you understand why I feel responsible for you?”

“Responsible?” Jane’s voice went cold. “Responsible?” she yelled. “Is that all I am to you? A fucking responsibility?”

“You know I didn’t mean it like-”

“Oh, like what?”

“Like that.”

“God! I really am just a responsibility to you! That’s all I am, right?”

“Jane, honey. Listen.”

“I don't want to listen! Fuck you! You don’t need to be a complete dick! Shit, I need to get out of here.” She wiped her tears hastily and walked out the front door. 

Sitting down on the front stoop, she looked up at the sky and began to wonder out loud.

“What am I doing wrong?” She put her head in her hands. “What did I do to deserve this? I’m a good person. I’m nice to everyone I meet. I had good grades all throughout school and finished at the top of my class in both high school and college. I eat well. I know I get more than enough exercise. So, why does all of this have to come crashing down on me? Sometimes,” she choked out. “Sometimes I wish that if I had known this was what my life would turn into, I would’ve just let myself die that night. It would’ve just been easier, right?” She hoped she would get a sign from the universe.

“Mom?” Katherine spoke, making Jane jump. 

“Jesus Kat, you scared me.”

“I-” The pink haired woman engulfed the blonde in a hug. “I hope you don’t mean that. If you had died that night, you wouldn’t have met me. And you fought for your life. You fought an angel, and you stayed even when you were faced with death.”

“I was just thinking out loud honey. I wouldn’t trade meeting you and the other girls for the world. I hope you know that.”

“I wish I could just take all of your pain away for you.”

“I wouldn’t want you to be in my place.”

“I was in your place though. I was in a really shitty relationship before I finally had the courage to leave. I was probably the most hated girl in my high school because of this guy. Actually, four different guys who all used me and then made me out to be a slut to the rest of the school. Then, in college, I was kind of in a situation like yours. He wasn't as bad as Henry, and I certainly didn’t have anyone like Thomas either, but I was in a terribly abusive relationship. And uh, I would go through it all again if it meant you didn’t have to. I know I would survive it. I can’t say the same about you, and that’s terrifying.”

“I’m sorry for scaring you. I’m also so terribly sorry that you have to put up with me and for putting you in this situation. I can’t imagine it’s easy watching me go through this when you’ve also lived it.”

“I was broken for a while, but then I met you. You built me back together.”

“I’m sure that’s not true.”

“Anne and all the other girls can back me up on that. I wasn’t myself until you came along. Since you’ve come along, I feel like myself again. I don’t put up with you either. For Christ’s sake, I call you my mom, and I didn’t ever think I would call anyone by that title again. When you came here, I made myself a promise that I would do anything I could to protect you.”

“That’s very sweet of you honey, but this is my battle. I can’t put you in a situation that could endanger you.”

“Just know, I would do it for you. You’re worth it.” The two sat in silence for a while before Kat fell asleep tucked in her mother’s arms.

Jane heard the front door squeak open, and she quickly tried to compose herself, having cried for a few minutes after Katherine fell asleep. Catherine said nothing. She sat next to Jane, and held her. Neither made any movement. Catherine carried both Kat and her wife to bed that night. 

“Jane?” Margaret muttered into the phone.

“Mom? I need to come home.”

“It’s two in the morning hun.”

“Yeah.”

“Do you think you could wait to do it in the morning?”

“I just need to come home,” Jane sighed before quickly adding, “please.”

“Are you bringing Eddie?”

“Yes. I have to.”

“When will you be here. Dad and I will be up waiting.”

“I don’t know. Six hours maybe?”

“Okay. We’ll be up. Be safe. I love you.”

“I love you too Mom.” Margaret hung up and rolled over to shake John awake.

“What woman? I’m trying to get my beauty sleep,” he groaned.

“Janey’s coming home. It sounded pretty urgent. She’s bring Ed, but I don’t think she’s bringing Cath or Kat. We have to be up in five and a half hours.”

John had already sat straight up. “Is she okay?”

“I don’t know. She sounded scared and nervous.”

“I need to talk to her.”

“Hun, she’s probably packing and will be driving for the next five hours. Don’t distract her, okay?”

“Well, I’m up for the day I guess.” He began to push himself up from the bed.

“Why don’t you try to go back to sleep? Wake up in four hours.”

“I think I’m up for the day. It’s okay. I’m just going to go for a walk.” He kissed his wife’s forehead.

Catherine rolled over to embrace her wife, but she wasn’t there.

“Jane?” She called but was met with no response. She tried calling her name a little louder, but there was still nothing. 

“Hello?” She walked into Edward’s room, but Eddie was gone too. Making her way out of the kitchen, she found a note.

_ Lina, _

_ I needed some time to think. I love you, but I had to leave. Not forever, don’t worry. I took Eddie with me because he needs feeding. Last night, things got really real, and it opened my eyes to a lot of things. I know I can’t handle myself. That’s why you and the rest of the girls got dragged into the mess I get to call my life. I leaned on you a little too much, and now I need to lean on someone else. At least for a little while. Please understand that I am so grateful for everything you’ve given me, and I love you more than I can ever tell you. I just needed a break from the hecticness of my life _

_ -Jane _

_ P.s. Tell Kat that I love her. _

Catherine read the paper over and over. 

“Dammit,” she muttered, running up the stairs to pack a bag for the journey she was about to go on to find her wife.

“Cath?” A sleepy Katherine appeared at the door. “What are you doing?” Wordlessly, the hispanic handed the sleepy girl the note and continued on with packing. 

“What the-”

“I don’t know honey, but I have to go find my wife.”

“Well, I’m going with you.”

“No you’re not. Go back to bed. I’ll bring her home when I find her.”

“She’s my mom,” Katherine raised an eyebrow, challenging Catherine to fight her.

“Fine. Go pack a bag.”

“I’ll be fine with what I have now. We have to find her.”

“This is Jane, leave a message!”

“Janey, it’s me again. I’m coming home. I don’t really know where home is right now, but I know it’s wherever you are. I’m- without you, I’m lost. I love you.” Catherine pulled out of the driveway, not realizing Thomas was a few houses back, ready to follow them.

“This is Jane, leave a message!”

“Mom, it’s Kat. Please pick up. Please”

“This is Jane, leave a-”

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Catherine hadn’t expected her to actually answer after evading all of her calls, and even evading her daughter’s. “I really-”

“Please don’t do this. I told you I need time. You didn’t lose me forever. We’re still married. All I need is time, and you need to understand that.”

“You can’t say I didn’t lose you forever. Henry or Thomas could get to you first.”

“Catherine I-” Jane went silent. Her daughter grabbed the phone from the hispanic’s hand.

“Mom, please. Just tell us where you are. I need you right now.”

“I- bye Kat.” The blonde hung up. 

“She,” Katherine took a breath before continuing. “She hung up on me.” The girl in the passenger seat sounded so defeated.

Catherine groaned, calling her mother-in-law.

“Cath,” she answered shortly.

“Is she with you?”

“I-”

“Marge, come on. Don’t do this. I’m just trying to make sure my wife is safe.”

“Yes. She’s here, and she’s safe. You just need to give her time.”

“I already lost enough time with her Marge! What if even more time gets ripped away from me because one of those stupid fucking idiots gets to her first?”

“We’re going to-” Catherine’s phone began to ring.

“Hey, I’m sorry. It’s Beale. I’ll call you back.” She switched lines. 

“Hello?”

“We got Henry. He was wandering the streets drunk, yelling about Jane. It was definitely him. He pulled a gun. He’s dead.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. Well, here’s something that you might want to know. Jane left. She’s back at her parents’ house. I’m heading there now with her daughter.”

“Aragon, you know how dangerous that is.”

“Yes. I didn’t get to tell you yesterday either: I’m pretty sure I saw Thomas. It’s why she left.”

“Because she was scared.”

“Where are you now?”

“Somewhere between Parr’s house and the Seymour house.”

“Be careful. I’ll have the police in both areas on lookout for Thomas.”

“Thank you.” She hung up and called the Seymour house again. “They caught him.”

“They caught Henry?”

“Yes. He’s dead. But Thomas is still out there, and they don’t know much about his intentions. Please keep her safe until I get to your house.”

“Cath, she needs time.”

“I already told you: I lost too much time as it is. I lost twelve years! I can’t lose anymore.”

“When she kicks your ass for being here, I’m telling you I told you so.”

“Fine. Whatever. I don't care. I just need my wife back in my arms again. Please tell her-” The line went dead. 

“So that was your wife.”

“Of course it was.”

“She just wants you safe, you know that.”

“She told me I was a responsibility. How is that-”

“That woman absolutely worships the ground you walk on! You told her at your wedding you would let her love you! Now, for the love of God, just let the woman love you!” John was done listening to his daughter. 

“Dad!”

“Jane!” He mimicked.

“You know-”

“I’ll tell you what I know, and I want you to listen carefully,” John spoke with intention. “I know that woman loves you. I know that woman is in love with you. I know she can’t bear the thought of losing you because she doesn’t think she could ever go back to a life of not having you. I know she loves you more than you could ever even try to fucking-”

“John!” Margaret hissed.

“-more than you could ever freaking fathom. You made a vow to love her and let her love you. Let her love you with everything she has because, without you, she would think she has nothing. I refuse to watch her heart be broken again by you.” John went to tend to his grandson without another word. Margaret and Jane stood in stunned silence for a few moments, letting what the head of the household said sink in.

“You know,” Margaret sighed heavily. “He’s right.” She too went to tend to her grandson.

“Fuck!” Thomas yelled. He was almost out of gas, and quite frankly, he was exhausted. “Having a general idea of where they were heading, it didn’t take him long to figure out Catherine and Kat were heading to the Seymour residence. 

“They can wait,” he muttered as he pulled into a rest stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this may very well be the second to last chapter, and I will do my best to have the last chapter out as soon as possible!


	24. Are You Happy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catherine, Kat, and Jane reunite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I lied. This is the second to last chapter. Anyway, enjoy, and have a lovely day!

Jane stared at the cell phone in her hand. She only had to hit the dial button.

“Do it dammit,” she willed herself on. She hesitantly pressed it for the sixth time, and before she could hang up, Catherine answered. 

“Jane?”

“Lina, I’m an idiot for leaving. It was an impulse. I need you here. Please. I love you.”

“Hey. Breathe. It’s okay; you don’t have to explain. I was an ass, and I’m sorry.”

“Please come up.”

“Would you be mad if I told you I was sitting in your parents’ driveway with Kat?”

“How long have you been here?”

“About an hour. How come your parents haven't come out to yell at me yet?”

“We had a bit of a fight earlier, and they just left me in the living room. They’ve been with Eddie for a while now.”

“Wow. What was it about?”

“Just get in here. You two have been out there for an hour? I hate you.”

“Well, when your wife leaves you, you don’t really know what to do.”

“When your mother leaves you, you don’t really know what to do,” Kat chimed in.

“Girls, I’m sorry, but I do stupid things when I’m pissed. You both know this.”

“You never did with Henry.”

“I never did it with Henry because he scared the shit out of me. You’re you. I’m safe with you two. Now, are you coming in or not?”

“We’re coming.”

When the front door unlocked, Jane barely had enough time to open the door before Katherine was in her arms. 

“Mom, please never do that again.”

“I’m so sorry honey. I didn’t think it would affect you the way it did.” Jane opened an arm for her wife to join. “Cath, I am so sorry. I am so so sorry. You were right, and I can’t believe I just ran off. God, my dad was so right. I love you.”

“I love you too honey. But please don’t run off like that again.” Catherine pressed their lips together despite Katherine’s protests.

“Eddie heard his mama I guess.” John walked down with a crying Eddie in his arms, Margaret a step or two behind.

“Oh you poor little thing,” Jane cooed quietly at her son.

“Here.” John passed the little one to her mama, who got her to stop crying with ease.

“So, all is well in the Aragon household again?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Jane looked at her wife lovingly.

“For forever?” John leaned in a little bit. 

“Yes Dad. I married her, didn’t I?”

“Oh my god!” John slapped a hand to his forehead. “I can’t believe I forgot this at the wedding! Pay up Marge!” He held out his hand, a smug grin on his face.

“You’re the worst.” Margaret pulled out a wrinkled ten dollar bill and slapped it into her husband's hand.

“Excuse me?” Jane looked at her parents expectantly.

“Did Cath not tell you?” John snorted.

“Lina didn’t tell me anything! Tell me what?” Everyone laughed. “Oh my god! Tell me what?”

“You’re part of a bet your father and I had going on for quite some time now.”

“And you knew?” The blonde smacked her wife lightly.

“Only as of recently.” She tried not to crack a smile.

“Did you know?” Jane pointed an accusing finger towards her daughter, who immediately put her hands up in defense. 

“How would I have known this?” Katherine smiled. “Well, Cath did tell me about it actually.”

“You assholes! What was it about?”

“That’s something you should hear from your father.” All eyes fell on John.

“Mom and I debated whether you two were ever actually going to do the whole falling in love thing or not. I finally won! Fucking finally!” He winced when his wife smacked him upside the head. “Ow woman! All I said was that I won!”

“Johnny! You know you did not!”

“So, they got Henry,” Catherine hesitated to tell her wife.

“Is he-”

“He’s dead. He pulled a gun on the cops. They had no choice.”

“Oh.” 

“But, Thomas is still out there. Maybe, we could stay around here for a few days?”

“I’m pretty sure my mom and dad won’t care. They love having Kat and Eddie to fuss over.”

“Janey, do you know how scared I was when you left?” Catherine blurted out.

“Do you know how scared I  _ am _ ?” The older Aragon saw a quick flash of regret take over Jane’s face. “I shouldn’t have said anything. Uh, I’m tired.” She went to lay down, but the hispanic kept her upright.

“No, I want to know. I won’t be mad. I promise.”

“I just- are you,” the blonde woman trailed off. “Are you- do you like your life?”

“Are you asking me if I’m happy? Yes. I’m so very happy.”

“No. Like, you’re happy now. You found me again, after I-”

“I’m very happy. I have the perfect wife, a beautiful baby boy, and a happy family.”

“But what about in a year? What about in five or ten years?”

“Janey, what are you talking about?”

“I’m so happy you’re here, and I’m so happy I’m here with you, but you gave up so much for me. I mean, you literally put your whole life on hold for me.”

“That was my choice baby. That was  _ my  _ choice.”

“I mean, I held you up for so long. I’m scared you’re going to hate me, and I’m terrified that we aren’t enough for you, and you’re going to realize it, and I’m afraid,” Jane rushed out before hastily adding on, “I just- I don't know.” She worried her bottom lip through her teeth as she looked at the ground, not daring to meet her wife’s eyes.

“Hate you? How could I hate you?” Catherine tried to get the woman in front of her to meet her eyes, but there was no such luck. “Is that really what you think?” 

Jane looked up, a river of tears threatening to spill down her face. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out; just a small shrug of the shoulders.

“I don't even know how she could think that,” Catherine confessed to John.

“Well, I mean, the word ‘responsibility’ isn’t really a word you should use to describe your wife.”

“How can she think that she’s not enough for me though? I spend every day making sure she knows she’s enough.”

“She was with Henry. It really messed her up. Even at their best, he was yelling at her for little things like not putting the right amount of salt in the salt shaker. She’s used to thinking she isn’t enough.”

“But she’s been around me for a year now. She’s been married to me, not Henry, for five months now.”

“Yeah, but she was with him for twelve years. You can’t just erase that part of her.”

“I know that.”

“Look, Marge is still the same way. Still, there are days she rolls over in bed and asks me if I still love her. Sometimes, she cries when she thinks I’m asleep because she still thinks she’s not enough for me. After forty years of marriage, that hasn’t gone away. I just have to show her that I still love her,” he paused. “All day long.”

“I- Can you help me?”

“You know what I meant by ‘showing her I still love her’, right?”

“Like, nice meals and special romantic gestures?”

“No.” When John’s face broke out in a grin, Catherine couldn’t help but gag.

“Oh my god John. You are a sick, sick man.”


	25. You Were It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi loves! Enjoy this! As always, have a lovely day!

Jane woke up to breakfast in bed the next morning. 

“For my beautiful wife,” Catherine smiled with Eddie, who squealed at the sight of his mother, in her arms.

“Good morning babe.” She leaned up to give the hispanic a kiss and take her son. “What’s all this for?”

“I love you. You gave me this life. You have me Eddie. This doesn’t amount to the life you gave me, but this is for you.” Catherine pulled out a white rose from under the bed. “I am worthy of you, and you are worthy of me. After you finish breakfast, I want to show you a few things. Your parents and Kat agreed to watch Ed for us. I think my parents said they were going to come up too, if that’s okay with you.”

“Oh Lina, we can just-”

“No. We’re going out for the day. I won’t take no for an answer.”

“Okay, let’s go.”

“You don’t want to eat breakfast?”

“No, it’s okay. I want to see whatever you’re doing.”

An hour later, the couple was on their way out, Jane finding every reason to stay with Eddie a little while longer, despite skipping breakfast because she was so eager to see what her wife had planned.

“So, you both have-”

“Janey, for heaven’s sake! Leave already! We raised you, didn’t we? Eddie will be just fine!” Margaret pushed her daughter out the door and slammed the door in her face. She waved enthusiastically, knowing what Catherine had planned for her daughter.

“Come on. It’ll be worth it.” The hispanic outstretched her hand and led the blonde to the car.

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.”

When they pulled up to their high school’s lobby, Jane looked at Catherine with confusion.

“Why are we here?”

“I have something to show you.” They walked to the front desk. “This is where I first saw you. I couldn’t get you out of my head. I swear, I had that feeling of euphoria. This is for that moment.” Jane was handed a lavender colored rose.

“How did you do this? It’s Saturday. How did you get in here?”

“Oh, this you won't believe. First though, come on.” When they were at their next destination, Jane let out a full-on belly laugh.

“This is Phillips’ room. Why?”

“Here, we started our friendship.” Catherine handed her a yellow rose that was hidden underneath the podium at the front of the room. “This is also where I started to fall in love with you.”

“Me too.” The couple shared a kiss.

“Follow me.”

When they found the principal’s office, Catherine knocked, barely containing her excitement. The door flew open, and their old technology teacher grinned from ear to ear as he came face to face with his former students.

“I believe this is for you.” He handed her a yellow rose with red tips.

“To show our friendship turning into something more. Mr. Phi-”

“It’s doctor now,” Phillips interjected.

“Sorry,” Catherine laughed. “Dr. Phillips is principal now. I figured he was kind of a key in our relationship.”

“You’re absolutely amazing,” Jane said softly as she gazed at the woman in front of her.

“Thank you,” Phillips accepted the compliment meant for Catherine.

“Thanks for helping us out man. We have to get going to our next stop.”

“There’s more?” Jane raised an eyebrow.

“Oh man, your wife planned a lot. Keep her around.” Phillips offered a genuine smile. “Be on your way now.”

“He mellowed out a lot,” Jane giggled once they were out of the school.

“Yeah, he really has, and he’s a great guy. He was so excited to help out even though it meant having to go to the school on a Saturday. He said something about how he felt like a proud father. Only God knows what that could possibly mean.”

“Only the lord himself knows. Where to next?”

When they pulled up to ‘their’ dinner, Jane practically leapt out of the car.

“Wait up baby!” Catherine hustled to catch up with her so she could hold the door open.

“Hey Cath,” Jessie, a young waitress, waved to them.

“It’s all ready, right?”

“Ready to go ma’am!”

Jane smiled when she saw a blue rose at the table they dubbed as theirs in high school- the same table they sat at after prom. Catherine snatched it before Jane could.

“What does this one mean?”

“You catch on fast. But let’s have some lunch first?”

The blonde looked in wonder for a second before speaking up, “Dessert too?”

“If you want, but you should’ve eaten breakfast.” Catherine smiled at the love of her life.

When they finished lunch, the older Aragon handed her the rose.

“Because this is where our first date was; where I found out you were dating Henry. Blue is for impossible love.”

“Shit. I’m so sorry Lina.”

“No apologies. There are good memories here too, like prom. And, I have you now. Anyway, back to the house.”

“Hey Ma! We’re-”

“They’re not home. Just us right now. Go upstairs and then walk back down for me?”

“You’re nuts,” Jane laughed but did as she was told. When she walked back down, Catherine had a shy smile along with a light pink rose and a salmon colored rose.

“You were gorgeous on prom night. I was so excited to take you. Let’s go outside for a quick second?”

“You really didn’t have to do this.”

“I really did though. It was better than your dad’s idea anyway. He told me to just bang you to show you how much I love you.”

“Ew, what the fuck?”

“Jane, he’s your father. I have no idea. I was quite repulsed when he said that to me.”

“Oh my God. I’m so sorry.” 

“I-” Catherine didn’t know how to respond, so instead she pulled out a dark pink rose and a peach rose from the windowsill. “Here, you kissed me for the first time. It was simple. I remember going home that night feeling like I was on cloud nine. I just wanted to say thank you for that.” She kissed the blonde’s forehead before leading her away from the house and back to the car.

“Jesus, where are we going now?” Jane wondered aloud.

“I don't think I’m Jesus honey.”

“Way to lay on the dad jokes,” she snorted with laughter.

“Well, I may not be a dad, but I am a parent. Thank you for that.” The hispanic brought Jane’s hand up to her lips and kissed it. “We’re going to the park on Main.”

“You’re amazing.”

When they got there, not only were all of their parents gathered around one swing watching their grandson giggle with delight, the rest of their friends were there too.

“Hi baby!” Jane peppered her son’s face with kisses before gently swaying her in the swing.

“I’ll be right back.” Aragon took a few steps back to admire her wife for a moment before jogging away to grab the red rose she had hidden in the car. “My dear, this is for you.”

“Why this one?” She brought the rose to her nose and smiled at the sweet smell.

“You are the most beautiful with our son. It’s a sight I never thought I would be able to see everyday. There are days where I’m just left awestruck. I mean, it’s amazing. I can’t wait to have more with you.” She wiped a tear from the blonde’s face. “I mean, it’s amazing. I can’t wait to have more with you.”

“I don't deserve you.”

“Yes you do,” Jane heard the bunch yell at her. 

“Yes you do,” Aragon whispered.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too. I have a few more things for you, but they’ll be ready for you in a few hours. Go back to the house with everyone. We’ll do some more tonight. I promise.” Catherine turned towards the car.

“Where is he-” Jane was cut off by her wife hugging her tightly from behind. 

“I forgot to kiss you goodbye.” She pecked the blonde’s lips and gently pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jane pulled her son out of the swing before saying, “Say bye to Mama!” as she waved Eddie’s hand to Catherine.

“Bye sweet boy.” The hispanic kissed Eddie’s fuzzy head and jogged off. Jane turned around and looked at her family.

“Where is she going?”

“Let’s go home. Eddie looks like he’s getting pretty tired,” Katherine tried changing the subject.

“Do you really think you can distract-”

“Mom, come on. He needs a nap.” Kat took the baby from her mother’s arms and walked towards the car. 

“I guess we’re leaving?” Margaret chuckled. “Everyone is welcome to come back to our house!”

A few hours later, the family was sitting in the living room talking.

“You know,” Isabella turned to Jane. “I remember Catalina coming home from school day day and just going on and on about how she had met the most wonderful person. I had never seen her care for someone so quickly. She really loves you. Please keep her close to you.”

“Bella, you know I will. If anything, Lina would be the one to leave me. I’m not exactly the best wife.”

“Don’t beat yourself up like that Janey. She’s not asking for the best; she’s asking for you. That’s all she’s ever wanted.”

“I don’t know. I just worry that one day she’s going to look back at all of this and realize it was a mistake. You know? I’m not really that much at all. She isn’t really going to-”

“Jane, are you stupid?” Fred let out a laugh, not realizing his daughter’s wife was being serious.

“I mean, I don’t know. Maybe?” She looked at her hands guiltily.

“Do you know what my daughter's dumb ass would do for you? You were the only person she ever deemed worth of bringing home. Ever. Did you know-”

“Really?” Jane looked at her father-in-law with tears in her eyes.

“You were it for her. You always have been.”

“She told me she dated all through college.”

“And she told us they would never amount to you, so she never brought them home.”

“I really love her, you know.”

“We all know that Jane,” Anne piped up. “You and Cath are always-”

“Annie, stop. I don’t need to know whatever you’re about to say about my mom.” Kat clapped her hands over her ears before adding on, “I’m going to the bathroom.” Kat walked up the stairs.

“Anne’s right. We all know. We can see it in your-” Cathy started to say, but a knock on the door interrupted her.

“I’ll get it. It’s probably just Lina.” The blonde wiped her tears and opened the door, fully expecting to see her wife, but she was shocked with who was actually there.

“Listen, we can do this the easy way or the hard way.” Thomas gave a sinister smile. 

“Guys, go upstairs.” Jane cringed.

“No one moves, or she gets shot.” Thomas grabbed the woman at the door before she could move out of his reach. 

“Thomas this-”

“Shut up, and get to the wall,” he shouted.

“Why are you-” Thomas pulled out a gun and jammed it against her temple. 

“Because if I can’t have you, no one can!”

“You can’t-” Thomas whipped around and pointed the gun at John. “Okay, okay!” He held his hands up in the air.

“Now look! I know what she deserves! I’ll give it to her! She’s mine now. Any of you move, and you’ll- she’ll get it!” 

Katherine lurked at the top of the stairs, being able to make eye contact with John but remaining unseen by Thomas. She put her finger to her lip, hoping the older man would understand. He gave the slightest head nod in acknowledgement. 

“Come on Thomas,” Margaret spoke softly. “Don’t do this. She has a son. Your friend did enough to her, didn’t he?”

“He’s dead! I’m here to save her and give her the life she deserves,” Thomas reasoned.

Katherine stared at the scene in silence before taking the opportunity to grab her cell phone from her back pocket and call the police- call Officer Beale.

“Thomas, come on honey. Take a seat. We can talk about this.”

“No! She needs this! She’s hurt, and it’s my job to save her!”

“Thomas, you-” Margaret was cut off.

“I’ll go.” Jane tried her best to hide her cringe.

“You’ll what?” the family practically shouted, all eyes wide.

“I said, I’ll go with you Thomas. I’ve realized, I think I really am in love with you,” she grimaced as she tried to sound as seductive as possible.

“Wait, really?” He lowered the gun.

“Yeah, I don’t know how I couldn’t see it before.” She pulled him towards her and kissed him as hard as she could without gagging.

“What on Earth is she doing?” Isabella whispered to John.

“Sh,” he quieted the woman. “She has an idea if I know my daughter.” John had faith in her. 

“You know,” Thomas pushed away just as Jane’s fingers brushed the gun he had since placed in his pocket. “I never thought you would-” Jane grabbed the gun. Thomas tried to stop her, but she was faster. 

“Don’t you fucking-” Jane pointed the gun at him and backed away from against the wall. 

“Thomas, I’ll pull it,” Jane stated firmly despite the fact that her entire body was shaking. She still had never had the chance to take a shooting lesson, much less hold a gun. “You and your friend, Jesus. You really fucked me up. You know that?” She laughed bitterly. “Not anymore. I am finally happy. I ‘m married to the only person I ever thought I would love. I have a son, I have a daughter, and I’m done with your bullshit. I will not let you keep doing this. Do you-” Thomas made a grab for her at the very second Katherine had gone to tackle him. Jane fired the gun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I left this as a bit of a cliffhanger for a reason. There are THREE endings because I couldn't decide which one I wanted to use so... you get all of them! The last 3 chapters will be each of the endings (and will pick up directly after THIS chapter)!


	26. I'm Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending #1

Catherine had picked up the last of the roses and was pulling into the driveway when she noticed a car she had never seen before. The woman started to pull the groceries out of the trunk before deciding to just go into the house. She opened it to find the love of her life crying over a body- Thomas’s body. The family was gathered around them, Katherine clinging to her mother like her life depended on it. Eddie’s cries rang throughout the house. Catherine dropped the orange and gold roses and flung her arms around Jane.

“I killed him,” Jane sobbed. “He- I-”

“It was self-defense Jane,” Anna spoke quietly. 

“I- I’m free.”


	27. You Couldn't Have Known

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending #2

Catherine had picked up the last of the roses and was pulling into the driveway when she noticed a car she had never seen before. The woman started to pull the groceries out of the trunk before deciding to just go into the house. She opened the door to find Jane crying over two bodies- Thomas’s and Katherine’s.

“I-” Jane whimpered.

“Jane, you couldn’t have known,” Cathy tried to calm down her friend despite the track of tears on her own face. 

“I just fucking killed my daughter.” 

Catherine dropped to her knees and embraced her wife. Edward’s cries could be heard throughout the house, and sirens could be heard fast approaching in the background. Time stood still for an eternity.


	28. It's My Fault...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending #3

Catherine had picked up the last of the roses and was pulling into the driveway when she noticed a car she had never seen before. The woman started to pull the groceries out of the trunk before deciding to just go into the house. She opened the front door to find both Thomas’s and Jane’s lifeless bodies on the ground. 

“She’s gone,” Cathy cried, feeling terribly guilty for her cousin. “She’s gone.” This time, the family knew they weren’t getting their friend, daughter, mother, or wife back.

“I- he went to grab her, and she shot the gun, but he was too quick and it hit her. I grabbed the gun before he could and-” A sob racked through Kat's body. “It’s all my fault my mom is dead.”

“You couldn’t have known,” Anne whispered.

Catherine dropped the orange and gold roses. Eddie’s cries rang throughout the house; it was as if he knew he just lost his mother. Sirens could be heard fast approaching in the background. Time stood still for an eternity. 


End file.
